The Secretly Aphrodisiac
by bluenonoe
Summary: Jellal Fernandes is an introvert awkward student at his school. No one hangs with him until Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza came to him. They got really close and helped Jellal's social awkwardness. Things also start to develop intimately between Jellal and Erza until Jellal decided to left them. 6 years passed, things changed, and fate made them to meet again. AU. READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. It's been quite long. You may notice my inconsistency as a writer here. I know. So I decided to start a new fiction, of course it's about Jellal and Erza. I can never stop shipping this couple. Never. So, you may have read the summary before you're starting to read this fiction, but the "6 years later" is going to be put on hold. I will tell first about the high school life for about 4 or 5 chaps. After that, we're going to time skip. So I hope you guys enjoy, as usual I'm not that perfect in English, so I hope you don't mind any grammatical errors. Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything, including Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **The Secretly Aphrodisiac**

Chapter 1

The cool autumn's air was breezing on Magnolia High School. Jellal Fernandes was sitting on the first year there. Unlike any other, Jellal is a really shy boy. Hardly made any eye contact with everyone, always staring at the tip of his shoes, and his voice was always so weak and trembling. It was another day of school. Jellal sometimes spaced out during classes, because he had already learnt and understood what the teacher was going to explain on the day. During his aimlessly attention at class that day, he stared at this young girl that he likes, with a bright beautiful scarlet hair. He sat 3 rows behind her, so he thought it's actually fine to stare at her. That young girl, Erza Scarlet, was always the brightest in the class. She could easily answer any questions given to her, she could explain anything in front of her class easily, and she was so friendly to everyone. Everything that Jellal can't, Erza can. They both were on the same rank if it's the matter of intelligence. But in social matter, Jellal would be beaten flat.

The lunch break bell rang and Jellal about to take his lunch to his favorite place of the school, the library. So many books with different genre were piling on those shelves. At the library, Jellal was also accompanied by his fellow reader too, named Levy McGarden. Sometimes Levy offered many different kind of books and Jellal always accepted the offers. "Hey, Jellal! It's nice to see you." a young girl stood in front of him. "O-oh! H-h-hey Levy…" Jellal looked down to his shoes, again. Levy chuckled a bit, "Looking for another book? Well, I have this one. Just finished reading it yesterday. So fascinating. It's about Arcana and stuffs. I know you like some mythology recently." Levy explained. Jellal looked at the book for a while and then took it, "T-thank you. I-I will read it." Jellal said. Levy smiled at him as Jellal was looking for an available seat. The seat that put him some distance from everyone.

"Ah, Levy!", a cheerful voice approached. "Lu-chan! How are you?", both of them hugged each other. "I'm alright. I'm just looking for another novel. For inspiration of course.", Lucy said. "Well, how about we look together. I've been thinking to read some kind of novel." Levy chuckled. "Let's go!", Lucy pulled Levy hand to the novel section. After they have arrived, they began to search the novel. "So, how was Erza on your class?" Levy asked. "Well, nothing much. Being her usual self, smart, attentive, and discipline." Lucy said. "You should be glad you are not in the same class as Natsu and Gray. Sometimes they can't take the fight outside of class.", Levy sighed. Lucy laughed a bit, "I know! They need someone like Erza to keep them quiet.", Lucy looked around a bit and she noticed Jellal. "Hey, Levy. Is Jellal always coming here?", Lucy asked. "Hm? Oh, he is. Sometimes I read with him. We somehow have same interest over books. But he is so shy, and that's kind of cute.", Levy whispered. "Is that so. He's in my class. I sit next to him and sometimes he just read books from the library and pay a little attention at class. But still, he managed to get great scores.", Lucy said. "Ah, really? You know, maybe you should talk with him. I kind of pity him because he is always in the library. He told me that when he was in the cafeteria, he almost fainted because how crowded and loud that place. But it's no good to always hang at the library with no friends, except me. You should give it a try, you're a nice person.", Levy said. "Okay.", Lucy agreed. "Thank you, Lu-chan!", Levy hugged her.

The break about to end and Jellal looked at his watch. He closed his lunch box and his book and went back to his classroom. Jellal walked the hallway while staring a little bit down. Trying to not making eye contact with anyone. Suddenly, someone bumped Jellal and made his stuffs fell. "Oh! I'm sorry! Gray shoved me really hard.", a pink-haired boy gave Jellal a hand with picking Jellal's stuffs. "Oi, Gray! You should forgive him, you know.", the pink-haired boy yelled. "What?! It's your own fault that you collide to him.", the raven-haired boy replied. "I-i-it's okay… I-I'm not p-paying attention, a-anyway.", Jellal said. "See? He's fine, dumb-ass.", the raven-haired boy said. "Well, I'm Natsu. And this sleepy boy is Gray!", Natsu smiled at him. "Hey! I'm not sleepy! Nice to meet you….what's your name?", Gray asked. "J-J-Jellal...", Jellal eyes were covered with his bangs to hide from them. "Jellal!", a cheerful voice shouting to his name. Jellal looked around and he saw Lucy walking with…Erza! Jellal was flustered, his face turned red. "Lucy! Erza!", Natsu waved at them. "You know this guy?", Gray asked. "He's in the same class with me and Erza. Hi, Jellal!", Lucy put her warm smile face in front of him. Jellal a little bit startled. "Let's go back to the class.", Erza smiled at Jellal. _Ba-dum_ Jellal's heart just skipped a beat. Jellal had never experience things like this and he's so beyond flustered. Jellal nodded in response and walked with Lucy and Erza to class as they parted ways with Natsu and Gray.

The school bell rang and the next session about to start. It's PE. So the entire class changed their attire to the school sports uniform. They were gathered at the big sports field. The coach made them do some warm-up before they were going to do some baseball. So then class divided into 2 teams. And Jellal was so nervous because he always afraid doing team or group works. He was very shy and communicating with people gave him some hard time. Jellal was on the same team with Lucy. "Hey, Jellal! Let's win this game!", Lucy encouraged him. Jellal nodded in response. At that time everyone think Jellal gonna pull them back, because they think Jellal is a nerd. Erza team's leading a quite few points from Jellal's team. Then, Jellal was the final hitter and actually the team could win, if he can hit far. "I don't know about this, man.", his classmate said. "Yeah. Maybe we are just going to accept defeat. I mean Jellal is kind of, you know.", his other classmate said. "Shush! Don't be such a meanie.", Lucy said. "You can do it, Jellal!", Lucy cheering on him. Then, when Jellal hit the ball, an unexpected thing happened. The ball flew so high and fast and the entire students on the field dropped their jaw. Jellal ran at fast as he could and so his teammates who were at the field. The coach face was showing disbelief of how Jellal managed to hit that far. The ball was far enough and it was considered a home-run.

"The heck?!" "Impossible!" "We were almost winning…."

Those impressions came out as Jellal's team celebrating their victory. They were really happy that Jellal revived them from the embarrassment of losing. Well, people their age still feel embarrassed from losing. "Jellal, you're great!" "You saved us Jellal!" "We won!" The team cheered and Lucy ran to him and she cheerfully laughed, "You're so great, Jellal! I know you can do it!", her warm smile made Jellal feel embarrassed. Jellal didn't know what to do and he kept his head a little bit down because he was so shy. Then, he caught Erza's glance and she smiled at him. _Ba-dum_ Two times on one day his heart was skipping so fast. Jellal faintly smiled at her.

Back at class, everyone was really tired from the baseball game and they have to endure one last session. But before the session, there was a small break. Erza visited Lucy's desk which is on left of Jellal's. "Phew! So tiring.", Lucy sighed. Erza chuckled a bit, "Hang in there, just one more session.". "I know, I know.", Lucy and Erza chatted for a while and then, "Oh. Jellal's here.", Lucy said. Erza and Lucy waved to him. Jellal was surprised. He looked around to make sure they waved at him for sure. And then, Jellal slowly walked to his seat. "You did great there, Jellal. I'm impressed.", Erza was really impressed by Jellal that he almost going to faint. Jellal lowered his head, covering his face which actually quite red. "Don't be so shy, Jellal. You really were great at that match.", Lucy said. "T-t-thanks, g-guys..", Jellal was so flustered. "You know, we should hang sometime.", Erza said. Jellal eyes widened. "True, true. Next time we should eat lunch together. There will be me, Erza, Natsu, and Gray.", Lucy said. "With you, it should be more fun.", Erza said. And so, from that time, Jellal realized that he is out from his comfort zone.

* * *

 **And, that will be the end of Chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoy this, but if you don't, I may consider deleting this story. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or if my writing style made you uncomfortable. And if any of you really considerate to help me make this story looked better, be my guest, feel free to PM me. Please leave a rate and a review, you may criticize but don't give me inappropriate/unnecessary words on your review. Respect each other and you got yourself a respect. I'll try to update as soon as possible, maybe once/twice a week. Ja nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys! Thank you for much for giving your time to visit my story again, to review or favorite or follow. Well, I'm going to explain a thing or two here. You know the title of this story, The Secretly Aphrodisiac. The story behind the making of the title is because I want to give a seducing meaning, but when I checked again for the word "Aphrodisiac", it's actually some kind of thing, more like a drug that gives you sexual desire, and the use for the "Aphrodisiac" word that I meant is for the person in this story that you have to find out. So it's kind of weird, but I can't really change the title. So it will stay like that, and I'm sorry if I cause confusion and that's why I'm making this explanation here. I'm sorry too, if the previous chapter's too short, but I'll make sure it will be longer, bit by bit. Okay, without further a do, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything and that includes Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 2

It was another day of school and as usual, Jellal was not paying full of his attention at class. This time, he put out his note, which he used it more for drawing. He decided what to draw based on what flew on his mind. He could draw an environment on one of his trips he did with his family, he could draw someone, at least anything to fill his boredom. So, Jellal started to sketch. And then, Lucy who sat beside her, took a peek. "Whoa… what are you drawing there?", she whispered. Jellal surprised and then became embarrassed. He looked at Lucy, "N-nothing.." Jellal continued to sketch. "Can I take a look? If you don't mind…", Lucy whispered. Jellal nodded in response and he gave her his note. It's actually a lot of drawings he made on that note. Lucy was at awe looking at the drawings. "Your drawings are great. I wish I could draw like you. But I actually write.", Lucy chuckled a bit. But then, the teacher caught them talking. "Mr. Fernandes, can you please step forward to put a solution on this problem?", the teacher said. Jellal nodded as he stood and walked to the front. He was really nervous because it's a very rare occasion for Jellal to actually stand forward doing something in front of so many people.

Jellal wrote the formula and explain a bit with his writings on the white board. And then he put the solution. "Nice work, Jellal. You really are paying attention to class. You may return to your seat.", the teacher continued to explain more the solving of the problem. "I'm sorry. It's because I laughed.", Lucy sighed. Then, Jellal took a piece of paper and wrote _It's okay. You said you write, can I read what you wrote?_ Then he passed it to Lucy. She read it and immediately put a response on the paper _Sure, anytime. But I am bit of shy for my writing. Don't tell anyone, 'kay?_ Jellal received her small note. He read it and put another writing. _My lips are sealed._ He gave it to Lucy, and she read it. And then Lucy smiled at him and Jellal nodded.

The bell rang, Erza visited Lucy's desk and invited Jellal to eat lunch together. "Let's go, Jellal.", Erza asked. Jellal nodded in response and he picked his lunch box from his bag. The three of them walked to the cafeteria and as usual, Jellal had a little bit stomachache because of he is so shy and nervous around crowded and loud place. Like the other day, they picked a round table at the right end of the cafeteria. Natsu and Gray were already there, still can't find a common ground over something.

"Stop it. You both are causing a ruckus here.", Erza strict order was just like a death sentence to Natsu and Gray because they immediately became obedient. "We're sorry.", both Natsu and Gray apologized. "I forgot to buy a drink.", Natsu left the table for a while. They started to eat lunch and chattered. Jellal being his shy self was watching them talking, being observant, and ate his lunch. "Hey, Erza. You should look at Jellal's drawing. I looked it at last session. He's such an artist.", Lucy said. "Hmm? Is that so? Can I see it sometime, Jellal?", Erza asked. "S-s-sure.", Jellal smiled a bit and looked down at his lunch again. "Thanks. So that means you were laughing when you looked at Jellal's drawing?", Erza asked. "Ah… You got me.", Lucy chuckled "I'm sorry again, Jellal.", Jellal shook his head, "I-i-it's okay." Natsu got back from buying the bottled water and he joined the conversation. "Hey, Jellal. Where do you live?", Natsu asked. Jellal a little bit flustered. "I-I-I lived on the apartment. N-not far f-from here.", Jellal replied. "Can we visit your place?", Natsu said with a big smile on his face. Jellal became much more flustered. "Aah. Erm.. O-okay. You can. W-what a-about today? W-w-we can d-do homework t-together.", Jellal let it out but he was really trying hard. "You sure?", Erza said. Jellal nodded in response, "M-my parents g-go o-overseas.", It was quiet for a while. "Well, let's go. I can ask you to help me with the chemistry.", Gray chuckled. "Yeah. I'm in too.", Natsu said. Both Lucy and Erza nodded. And with that, the very first time Jellal invited his friends to his home.

The last bell rang, it was time to go home. Jellal packed his belongings into his bag. Erza and Lucy were waiting at Jellal's desk. Natsu and Gray were standing outside of Jellal's classroom. "I-I'm done.", Jellal said. "Okay! Let's head out!", Lucy said. They met with Natsu and Gray then they left the school. At the entrance of the school near the bus stop, Jellal asked, "Y-you w-wanna walk o-or t-take a b-bus?", Jellal asked. "Let's just go with the bus.", Erza said. So they waited for the bus and it's not for long for about 5 minutes they were at the entrance of the apartment. The apartment was so tall and the rest of them beside Jellal just stood there in awe. "W-wait here.", Jellal took a keycard from his wallet and swiped it on a small machine beside the glass doors. The light turned green after Jellal swiped the card. "Whoa! That's cool.", Natsu said. "Sheesh. Stop being so childish, Natsu.", Gray said as the rest of the others walked inside. The receptionist noticed Jellal and he immediately greeted Jellal and his friends. "Good afternoon, Jellal-sama. How's your day?", the receptionist said. "I'm okay. T-thanks for asking. T-these are m-my friends.", Jellal introduced them. "Ah, good afternoon kids. I hope you get along with him. He's so shy but he can be so friendly if you close to him.", the receptionist smiled at Jellal. Jellal was flustered and hide his face from the receptionist. "He's a great friend. Nice to meet you, sir.", Erza said politely. The receptionist smiled, "Well, I should not keeping you lot here for long. See you later.", the five of them walked to the elevator.

They entered the elevator and Jellal pressed the button that represents the 25th floor. "Whoa. You lived at the highest floor?", Erza said. "Yep.", Jellal nodded. The lift escalated and Jellal stood there with his friends, being his observant self while his friends were talking. "Oh. W-we're here.", Jellal and the rest of them stepped out from the lift and what they saw after they got out was only a door. "W-wait.", Jellal walked to the front of a little machine beside the door and pressed the buttons there. It's a code to unlock the door. And then a small beep rang, "C-come on in.", Jellal opened the door and when they entered they realized that Jellal's parents actually owned a penthouse of that apartment. They stood there in awe, observing the penthouse that actually have 2 floors and so many windows it almost looked like a glass house. They could see the city from above. There's a chandelier hanging and so many paintings. The furnitures were very unique and beautifully shaped. There's a huge plasma TV in the middle of living room and sofas in front of it surrounding a small table. And beside the TV, there are 2 coffee tables where usually Jellal put the letters, newspapers and magazines on. "Jellal! I don't know you have such a cool house!", Gray said. "It's so spacey!", Natsu walked around the house. "The view from here is very great.", Lucy expressed in awe. "And the design here is very elegant. I like it.", Jellal couldn't agree more with Erza and he also blushed because Erza liked it. "M-make yourself at home.", Jellal went to kitchen to grab some snacks and cans of cold cola. Jellal prepared them on the table in the living room near the windows, where they were doing their homework.

"Hey, Erza can you please teach me how to make this chart?" Natsu asked Erza for tutoring him in Math. "Sure, I'll instruct you how.", Erza replied. "Y-you understand the f-formula? D-do I need to s-start over?", Jellal nervously asked. "I completely understand it. I think with your manner of teaching, I could understand even more faster.", Lucy said. Jellal smiled and nod at her. "Hey-hey-hey don't leave me here. Jellal, where can you get this one?", Gray panicked because he felt left behind. "O-okay, I'll s-start over.", Jellal slowly and patiently taught Gray about his lesson. Later. "Let's go discuss about the social studies, guys. I think we still discussing the same topic.", Erza said. Each of them started to give some opinions and Erza somehow impressed with Jellal's. "That's really great. How come can you see from such perspective?", Erza smiled at him. "Ahh.. Umm.. Erm.. I-it's-", Erza cut his sentence, "Well, definitely you have a great mind, you can see from different point of views and opinions from you can be really helping. It's the matter of how you speak, now. I can teach you.", Erza smiled again at him. _Ba-dum_ Erza smiled again at Jellal. And she sincerely lending him a help. "S-sure! I w-won't deny!", Jellal let it out but it was so hard for him and he said it out loud. Then he was blushing because of that, but mostly it's obvious that it's because he got some more time with Erza.

"Heh. You like her, huh?", Gray teased. Jellal shocked and flustered, "Ah! W-what I meant-", Lucy interrupted Jellal's sentence, "He sure does. Look how red he is. His red tattoo almost disappearing.", Jellal was so embarrassed because they were starting to get to know his feelings. "Well, speaking of that tattoo, how did you get it?", Natsu asked. Jellal thought for a little while, "It's..it's kind of.. a birthmark. I-I got it s-since I w-was born. The f-family from m-my father, h-has it.", Jellal explained. "It's kinda hot-", Erza suddenly stopped talking, realized what she just said, she covered her mouth with her both hands, but it wasn't quite heard by everyone. "What?", Natsu and Gray confused. Lucy just stayed quiet. Jellal who actually heard it, made his heart skipped a beat. _She likes me?_ "Aaanyway! Let's finish this, okay?", Erza broke the awkward moment she made and continued to finish the homework.

The sun were about to set and they have finished their homework way before and they were watching some TV show. "Oh, it's this time already. We should get home.", Lucy said. "Aw man. It's this time already?", Natsu bawled. "Yeah. We can visit you anytime, right?", Gray asked. Jellal nodded in response. "H-hey, c-can I..erm..e-exchange numbers w-with you guys?", Jellal nervously asked. It really was a very huge step for Jellal, making contacts. Everyone agreed and they exchanged their number. Jellal escorted them out until the bus came for them. Jellal sighed a big relief as that day was a very nerve-wracking day for him.

At the bus. "Quite a shock, huh?", Lucy asked. "Yeah, we kind of know more about Jellal.", Gray replied. "Man, is he that rich?", Natsu asked. "If you think about it, I noticed it first when we were at the entrance of his apartment. He didn't tell us all that he actually lived in a high class apartment. And then the receptionist, he called him 'Jellal-sama'. Another first class treatment. His family penthouse, they own the very expensive one I think. When we looked inside of his family penthouse, it's more obvious he's ultimately rich. But then, Jellal, he is being so modest. He doesn't reveal his wealth that much.", Erza explained. "I don't know his family is actually one of the partners of my family company. You know, The Fernandes Group.", Lucy said. "No way!", Natsu and Gray simultaneously gasped. "I mean, there are 4 companies working together for making different types of technology. And if I remember correctly, Fernandes Group are in charge with…weapons and artillery stuffs.", the three of them really surprised hearing that truth. The silence filled between the four of them. "Man, he is way too modest.", Natsu said. "I'm kind of stupid that I just realized it now. Sometimes I just don't get a clue.", Lucy chuckled. "Well, I guess we should get to know him better. He's our friend after all.", Erza asked. The four of them smiled, and then the bus reached the bus stop where Natsu and Lucy should drop. The two of them said goodbye, it was only Erza and Gray in the bus.

"Say, Erza.", Erza turned to Gray, "Do you like him?", Gray asked, "Define 'him' ", Erza said with a nonchalant voice. "Erm.. Jellal.", Gray said. "I can't answer that. Yet.", Gray could see that Erza's blushing. "Sorry I asked.", Gray smiled. "Nah, it's okay.", then both of them parted when Erza finally reached the bus stop that's near her home.

The following days, Jellal was having a very harsh time learning how to speak without stuttering towards people with staring at people's eyes. It was not easy. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray really gave it all. For his sake, Jellal decided to endure it. Especially, when Erza taught him. It was very excruciating although Jellal has a thing with her, he would endure. In the end, Jellal was really improved. His willpower to learn was worth it. But, the stuttering part was not easy to remove and he's still little bit shy. It was a natural thing for him. At least from that day he never spoke to people while staring at his shoes.

Even though in those time of learning, they were getting really close. "It was a hard work for you, so how about we go somewhere this weekend?", Erza offered them. "Yeah! Let's go to The Mall. Recently, many people from our school went there.", Natsu said. "Oh, I heard from some of my friends too that it is the best place to shop.",

Lucy added. "Well, it will help Jellal too. He said that he usually not into places that is crowded and loud, so if he went to those places he has this nervous urge that will make him have stomachache.", Gray explained. "Aahhh.. T-that will be some help.", Jellal agreed to Gray. Then, from that moment, it was set. It was set that that day Jellal faced a shocking experience in his entire life.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll stop here for this chapter. So how was it? Interesting, weird, or else? Give me your thoughts by pressing the review button and I'll be glad for your support. As I have said before, you can critique me but no inappropriate/unnecessary words. Respect each other and you'll got your respect. I hope you like my story and if you want to support me with the making of this story, be my guest and PM me! I'm sorry if I did some grammatical errors in this chapter, English is not my first language, so I hope you understand and don't be afraid to tell me which is wrong. Because you'll learn more from mistakes than successes. Okie then, until the next chapter, ja nee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, guys! Thanks you so much for giving your time to read my story. And I thank you guys too for giving my story faves and follows. I really appreciate that. So, actually I tried to update pretty frequently. Because, right now I'm having so much free time since my college schedule is not tight right now. Well yeah, I'm currently studying in a college. And life also pretty rough on me, I know ( TT_TT ). But anyway, leaving my real life for a while and jump into the fantasy making this story, it's such a great time for me to have fun. So now, let's just start reading the story, shall we? Okay! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 3

It was Saturday, the sun rised. Jellal was still snoring. But then, a tone or to be precise, a ringtone surprised him. He immediately woke up and searched for his buzzing phone. It was a phone call…from Erza! _Click!_ "Hello, Jellal's speaking.", his voice was soft and husky. There was a short moment of silence after Jellal spoke. "A-ah! It's me, E-Erza. Did I just wake you up? I'm sorry, you know it's still early. But I need to remind you that we will gather at The Mall around 10 AM. Oh yeah, The Mall is actually kind of vast so we will meet in the West Entrance. OK? Bye! I'll see you later!" _Click!_ Jellal was confused. It was a very fast call and Jellal almost didn't catch the message. At least he knew the keywords, 10 AM at the The Mall's West Entrance. Actually, Erza was flustered. _Is that his voice? Really? Why I was so struck by_ _his_ … _handsome voice?_ Erza immediately went downstairs to make some breakfast.

Jellal was on a deliberation. For his outfit. He actually had variety of clothes because his mother really spoiled him with those. Even though, he didn't want that, but he couldn't refuse his mother kindness. And his allowance rarely used for clothes either. "What to wear, hmm?", Jellal decided to wear an unbuttoned blue flannel hoodie, a white T-shirts as his undershirt, a black chino pants, and black leather boots. Then, he left his penthouse and took a bus to The Mall.

When he arrived at the West Entrance, he saw Gray and Lucy as Lucy waved at him. Gray wore a buttoned white shirt with a black undershirt, a distressed dark blue jeans, and brown leather boots. Lucy wore a pink tank-top with a Heart Kreuz motive, a bleached short jeans, and a red high tops. "Yo. Looking good, huh?", Gray examined Jellal's outfit. Jellal chuckled a bit, "I-It's the least I can do. Did you two just got here?", Jellal asked. "Yup. By the way, Erza will visit Natsu's first because of a family matter.", Lucy said. "Family matter? I-Is he and Erza-", Jellal's words cut by Gray, "Yeah. Both of them are cousins. Erza's father is Natsu's father's elder brother. They are red heads after all. Red head sticks with the other red heads.", Gray smiled after he put out his joke. "Well, Natsu is not exactly red. It's pink.", Lucy really differentiate pink from red. "Pink is the lighter color of red.", Jellal replied. They both laughed at each other a bit.

"But, speak of the devils. Here they come.", Natsu, who wore a white T-shirt with a red dragon picture on it, a brown baggy shorts, and black sandals, left the bus. And Erza, who wore a white short frilly dress with a denim jacket, and blue sneakers, followed him from behind. They noticed Jellal, Lucy, and Gray at the West Entrance, and approached them. "Sorry for the wait.", Erza said. "Man, dad can be such a drag sometimes.", Natsu said. Erza chuckled a bit, "At least we made it in time. Where should we go first?", immediately Lucy screamed, "SHOPPING!". Everyone sighed for a moment. "Let's do our Princess Lucy's command for now.", Erza gave a little laugh and they started to walk to the elevator that ascend them to the 3rd floor, where all the clothing stores lined up.

"Can we visit the arcade later on?", Natsu plead. "Hah. Your childish side never leave you, huh?", Gray taunted at Natsu. "What did you say, pervert?", Natsu started to picking a fight again. "That you are still childish, flame brain.", soon after, the ruckus started at the elevator. Thankfully, there are only 5 of them on there, "Aw, come on guys.", Lucy said. "Some people just have a plenty of energy.", Jellal and Erza chuckled a bit. They have arrived at the 3rd floor, shortly after Lucy and Erza are invading the first store. "Here comes the wait.", Gray grunted a little bit. "It will take ages for them.", Natsu complemented Gray's complaint. Jellal chuckled a bit, "J-Just make sure that t-they don't disappear from our sights."

While the 3 of them waiting for the girls, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal are also taking a look at the male clothing stores. "Man, is this place have some kind of weapon store or something?", Natsu said it bluntly. "W-What are you looking for, anyway?", Jellal asked. "Hmm… Flamethrower, maybe?", Jellal and Gray startled a bit. A flamethrower? A weapon? "Is it even available in a place like this?", Gray asked. "I don't know. This place is huge, man. There's a chance.", Natsu said. "Speaking of weapon, Lucy said that your family creates different kind of weapons, huh?", Gray asked to Jellal. "Y-Yeah. For the armies, mostly.", Jellal said. "Have you ever considered having your own weapon?", Natsu asked. "Well, I d-do have interest using a long sword. A-and I remember I trained a bit.", Jellal said. "Ah, so that's why you really good at baseball. Your epic homerun victory was heard around the school you know.", Gray said. Jellal laughed a bit, "I-I don't really think my sword training made that effect. D-do you guys have some kind of martial arts training or stuff?", Jellal said. "Well, Erza's father once asked me to do judo. Still undergoing.", Natsu said. "Well, I'm not really join a club or being trained by a pro, but I practice boxing by myself.", Gray said. "But your jabs are pretty weak, though?", Natsu started to tease again. "Eh? But didn't Erza said you are easy to be slammed? Doesn't it sounds weak too?", Jellal noticed that it will be going a rough again between those two, "N-now, now, guys.", Jellal tried to step in but getting pushed away. "G-Guys, there's the security! Do you want to get c-caught or something?!", Jellal yelled a bit and both immediately set their white flags.

The girls finally finished the shopping. Erza shopped moderately, but in the other hand, Lucy was just like being overwhelmed by those shopping bags. "Can the three of you help us?", Natsu, Gray, and Jellal sighed shortly and helped carry their shopping bags. "Hey, Lucy, got cash to burn, huh?", Natsu teased. "It can't be helped, Natsu.", Lucy cried ironically. "Jeez, Lucy, care a bit for your dad, will you?", Gray said. "Alright, alright, but can you two please help me? I'll treat you guys with foods.", and by that offer, both of them couldn't turn down that offer. "Can you help me a bit, Jellal?", Erza asked. "Sure.", Jellal chuckled a bit, "I-I bet it took long because of her, huh?", Jellal said. Both of them laughed a bit.

Soon, they decide to play some arcades. Both Gray and Natsu were jaw-dropped because that place was like a heaven of arcades. So many games, they couldn't wait to try them all. But it's impossible, though. It would take the entire day to try them all. They were spreading out, trying arcades that took their interest. Natsu and Gray tried some kind of arcade and they were bumping to each other so hard because of how the controllers work. Lucy tried the Dance Dance Revolution and she nailed everyone except Jellal. "Jellal, why? You don't have to pick a difficult song for me.", Jellal laughed a bit seeing Lucy utter defeat on the final round.

They also tried some shooting games, they made some kind of tournament. First round was Natsu versus Gray. The scores were tight but Gray prevailed. "Damn you, Gray!", Natsu was disappointed in anger. Second round was Lucy versus Erza. Both of them definitely made the most depressing round to see, because Lucy always took a long time to aim so the enemies always fled, and Erza was literally shooting everything. But Erza still won, despite how many penalties she got. Third round was Gray versus Erza. After being scolded that Erza shouldn't shoot everything, she nailed another round again although it was tight. And so the last round was Jellal versus Erza. "C'mon Jellal, show her what you got!", Natsu and Gray gave him some backrub. "Let's go Erza! Girl power!", Lucy encouraged Erza. The winner of this round can decide what he/she wants. The match was pretty nasty, because it's one sided. Jellal killed every single enemy with a head-shot and so giving him so many bonus points. "GET REKT!", Natsu and Gray yelled. Lucy was face-palming, "I don't understand what these boys are saying…" Jellal won the round and he actually made into the top 5 of the arcade's high score records. "Hail, our King of the Assassins, (The name of the arcade is The Assassins), Jellal Fernandes.", Natsu and Gray were kneeling before Jellal and took Jellal by surprise. "That's really good, Jellal. I don't know you have the knack for this.", Erza cheered Jellal. "I-it was nothing. I used t-to played a lot.", Jellal smiled at her. Lucy saw that they were blushing when the two of them looked at each other. And somehow, it made Lucy smile.

Then, both Gray and Natsu tried some basketball shooting. Lucy and Erza were playing the crane. They both were really desperate to win the doll that they want but either the doll was slipping or the crane didn't even grab the doll. Then, Jellal, who was laughing secretly at them, approached Erza first. "Which one?", Jellal asked. "That brown one, with a cat face", Erza pointed at the farthest right end. "Mishy?", Jellal asked. "H-how did you know?", Erza was surprised and blushed a little bit. Jellal laughed a bit, "He's a weird guy. B-but I used to like him." Jellal took control of the crane and he easily maneuvered the crane and the Mishy doll was grabbed tight until it was delivered back to the prize slot. Erza took the Mishy doll and she hugged it immediately. Jellal smiled and blushed a bit, looking at Erza's reaction. And then suddenly she looked back at Jellal. "T-thanks, Jellal. I love it.", Jellal smiled back at Erza, "You are very welcome." And Jellal could see that Erza's blushing.

"Hey, Jellal. Can you give me one too? I want the one that looked like a Corgi.", Lucy asked Jellal. Jellal started to take control of the crane and he did it once again. The Corgi doll was caught and delivered to Lucy. "Here you go.", Jellal smiled at Lucy. "Wow. You're really good at this, aren't you? You can take all the dolls in the machine.", Lucy smiled back. Then, Natsu and Gray came back to Erza, Lucy, and Jellal. "What you got there?", Natsu asked Lucy. "This fluffy guy.", Lucy hugged the Corgi doll. "Well, we didn't put much effort getting our dolls. But Jellal did.", Erza said. "Really? Dude, you that good? C-can you give me that dragon one? Pleaseeeee….?", Natsu was pleading Jellal like a little kid who likes to be spoiled. "O-okay..", Jellal turned his back to the crane arcade again and successfully picked the dragon doll. "Roarr!", Jellal gave it to Natsu. "Sweet!", Natsu thanked Jellal. "Y-you want any, Gray?", Jellal asked. Gray was a little bit blushing. "Just pick, Gray. He's volunteering.", Lucy said. "Yeah. These dolls will be our memento for our today hang out.", Erza convinced him more. Gray was really reluctant at first, but in the end, "I-I want the one who is like a snowman with a blue hat.", Gray said. Jellal took control of the crane, again, and easily picked the doll that Gray wanted. "F-frosty.", Jellal said as he gave the doll to Gray while shaking his hand, pretending it was freezing. "T-thanks!", Gray smiled at Jellal as his thanks. Everyone has dolls that day, except Jellal. But Jellal was happy, that day he made his friends happy. It's all that Jellal hoped from that hang out.

They were eating lunch after that. They picked a table and the waiter came to give them the menu and the note to write their orders. "Lucy, you're going to treat us right? Those bags of yours are so heavy.", Natsu teased Lucy. "Yeah, without us, can you even make it your home?", Gray completed Natsu's tease. "Just pick what you want already.", Lucy smiled at them. "What are you going to order, Erza?", Lucy asked. "Hmm. There are so many interesting food.", Erza was still searching. Natsu and Gray wrote their orders, then followed by Erza. "You haven't make your pick yet?", Erza turned to Jellal. "Oh! I-I'm about to write my order. A-after Lucy of course.", Lucy was still writing her orders. Lucy gave the note to Jellal and then Erza called the waiter. After the orders were done, they waited. "T-Thanks for today, guys. I had fun.", Jellal said. "I had fun too! Sorry I made you guys waiting that long for me when I was shopping.", Lucy asked. "Heh. Please try to be not so excessive like today if you're going to shopping again.", Natsu said. "I know, I know. Erza did scold me too, you know.", Lucy sighed. "Did she?", Gray asked with a smug face. "Yeah. 'Please refrain for wasting your father's money to such extent.' And blah blah blah. ", Lucy impersonated Erza's lecture. They all laughed at Lucy's joke. "I'm sorry, Erza. I will hold back when we go shopping again.", Lucy apologized after she noticed Erza's halved smile. Erza just nodded to Lucy's response.

Soon after, two waiters came, but to promote something to them. "Hello, guys. We are now trying to give our customers a challenge. We've been promoting our most popular ice cream, Festive Sundae, and we're going to give it for free, if you won the challenge.", the waiter said. The waiters gave them the promotional pamphlet of the Festive Sundae. It's a very mouth-watering ice cream yet quite expensive. It's a sundae, but the portion can be considered really large, it's like the height reached more 30cm. And they can choose whatever the flavor will be, the toppings, and the decorations. "So, do you want to go for the challenge?", the waiter asked. "If we won, then each us can get one of that?", Lucy asked. "Yep!", the waiter smiled, but from that smile, they knew the challenge's going to be difficult. "I-I'll take it.", Jellal raised his hand. "Jellal, you sure? We don't know the challenge yet.", Erza whispered to him. "Let's try.", Jellal replied.

The game actually was pretty simple. Stack four sets of cards in order. There was 50 cards each set. And Jellal must challenge the waiter that was promoting. "Ready. GO!" the challenge started and Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray were just jaw-dropping. Their eyes were wide, looking at the speed of both Jellal and the waiter stacking the cards. The challenge also was noticed by everyone in the cafe. Jellal noticed a little slip on the waiter's hand so he used the chance to stack it faster. "STOP!" The challenge was quite a show for the other customers there, because it was so intense. But then, the difference was so far. The waiter still had 30 cards left and Jellal already stacked four sets. "Congratulations!" both of the waiters clapped and launched small confetti. "You just out-best our ace player. And it was the very first time!", the waiter said. "And because of that, can we take your order for your own Festive Sundae?", soon the 5 five of them give their orders. "Okay! Coming right up! And thanks for playing!", both of the waiters bowed and then left the table.

It was quiet for a moment and Jellal noticed it. He looked around to his friends, seeing them still shocked. "What…are..you?", Gray scared at Jellal's performance. "Dude, how did you do that so fast and easily? What's your technique?", Natsu asked. "P-Pure concentration, I guess? I-I kind of saw the waiter's hand slipping. And then, I-I gradually increase my speed.", Jellal said. "I didn't see it slipping. You both are like as fast as a lightning.", Gray said. "Thanks Jellal, for the ice cream. You were so superb there. You didn't even back out when I whispered you to.", Erza said. And Jellal smiled to reply her. "Yeah. I mean, we didn't know the challenge until Jellal took it. And by looking at those waiters, I didn't think the challenge is an easy one.", Lucy continued. Their foods came as well as the sundaes. "Thanks for the food!", all five of them said. They were starving of course. Spending the whole day at The Mall which is so vast, could prove very tiring.

They were done eating, including the sundaes, and they were really full. "I still can't believe you won the challenge.", Lucy said in awe. "I-I think I was lucky. H-he stacked really quick too.", Jellal said. "Ah, you were being modest again.", Erza said. "That's who he is, right?", Gray chuckled. "You gave us the free sundaes, and don't forget you gave us dolls. Also you haven't decide what you want since you won our shooting game's tournament at the arcade. Is there anything you want particularly?", Natsu said. The 5 of them realized it and it was quiet for a while. "I..d-don't know.", Jellal said. "Really? I don't like feeling indebted you know. C'mon tell us what you want.", Lucy said. Jellal was so nervous. He never thought that his friends would make him this precious feeling,"H-h-ha-hang o-out with m-me, m-more..", Jellal nervously stated his wish, everyone could see his cute blush. The four of them smiled, then Lucy and Erza were 'Aww"-ing hearing his response. He was really happy, to have friends that he needs and friends that need him. "Don't worry. We'll always be your friends, Jellal.", Erza hugged him. _Ba-dum!_ Jellal's heart skipped another beat. "T-thank y-you, guys.", Jellal smiled really brightly. "Well! How about we go find a photo both and take pictures together. The five of us!", Lucy said. "Sure!", Natsu smiled happily. Gray and Erza nodded in response.

They paid the bills and then went back to the arcade to find the photo booth. It was not very spacious. But they managed to fit in. Their teenage bodies still can be framed by the camera of the photo booth. They took so many pictures together. So many cute, happy, embarrassing, and even awkward photos. And when it came out, Lucy gave to every each of 5 in pieces. "Let's go home.", Natsu said. "Yep. I'm really tired. Today we had so much thrill.", Gray said. "Gray, Natsu, can you help me with this bags until I got home?", Lucy put a pleading smile. "Alright.", Natsu and Gray sighed then shared Lucy's bags. "Love you guys.", Lucy hugged both of them. "Would you mind too, Jellal? Sorry.", Erza said. "It's okay.", Jellal smiled. Then they both entered the bus, and parted ways when the bus stopped at the bus stop near Lucy's house.

* * *

 **So, how was it? How do you think the story will progress? Tell me your thoughts in the review. All your thoughts and supports are a complete help and a mood booster for me, even the critiques. I'm sorry if this chapter have some grammatical errors. English is my second language and I'm still practicing to perfect my skill. I hope you guys like this story, give a review, fave, or follow, and I'll love you a lot. Seriously. Okay, until next chapter then, ja nee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Well, I suppose to update this chapter on Friday, but today, the day I update this story, is Saturday. Because there was something going on with the server, so I can access this site today. I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I also thank you guys who reviewed, gave a fave and a follow. I'm truly thankful. So, we are at the chapter 4. That means, we're in the transition to the 6 years later of this story. Okay, without further ado, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything here. Especially Fairy Tail, who belongs to Mister Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 4

Jellal walked Erza to home, as he was also carrying Erza's shopping bags. When they were walking to Erza's house, Erza started a conversation. "Are you alright, there?", Erza looked at Jellal who carried a little more bags than her. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry.", Jellal said. "We are pretty close now. You should take a break at my house.", Erza invited him to her house causing Jellal to be a somehow embarrassed. "I-Is it okay?", Jellal nervously asked and made Erza giggled a bit. "Sure. Lately we've been visiting your house. So you should see ours sometime.", Erza said. They continued to walk until they arrived at a black wooden house.

"Here we are.", Erza entered the front door of her house. Jellal followed her and stopped at the front door. "M-May I come in?", Jellal asked while looking around the house. Erza laughed a bit because he was asking permission again although she have granted it before. "Come on in. I think my parents haven't go home yet. Just come to my room.", Erza walked upstairs and Jellal followed her. Jellal was really nervous. Going into a girl's room? He had never done it before.

"Put the bags there.", Erza pointed to a space near her wardrobe. Jellal put her bags there. "Do you want some drink?", Erza asked. "Water will do.", Jellal replied. "Sure. Be right back.", Erza smiled as she left to the kitchen. Jellal walked around the room, inspecting every single thing her room. There are some elegant side to Erza's room which piqued Jellal's interest. He also noticed that Erza collected so many books. He perused them a little, only to take a peek at the covers. And then, the Mishy dolls. She's indeed a fan. Jellal noticed five Mishy dolls on Erza's bed. And each of them have their different poses and face expressions.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.", Jellal was surprised and then he smiled a bit, "T-thanks.". Jellal took a sip of his water and then he sat on Erza's study chair. "You've been inspecting my room, huh?", Erza asked her. But Jellal was startled because it sounded like she was mad at him. "I-I didn't mean t-to be rude.", Jellal apologized. "It's okay. When I was at your home, I was also inspecting your home. Compared to you, though, we don't have much.", Jellal was surprised hearing Erza's words, "I-It's still comfy. I-I like it here.", Jellal took another sip of his water, "A-anyway, you bought a lot of clothes. What are they for?", Jellal asked. "Hmm? Felt a little bored of my wardrobe and I want to pick a new dress for the Spring Prom.", Erza explained.

 _Spring Prom is the annual prom that is always being held by Magnolia High School that marks the end of the term's year._

"O-oh..Spring Prom, huh?", somehow Jellal was frowned. "What's wrong? You coming, right?", Erza asked. "W-Well, social events like that, I rarely participate.", Jellal said. "To be honest, I don't like partying too much. I'm not like Lucy, Gray, and Natsu who actually can blend easily.", Erza said. Jellal was surprised, somehow, "W-we can relate.", Jellal shyly confessed that, his heart was beating so fast. Erza replied him with a smile.

"W-where are your parents going?", Jellal asked. "They are going to the supermarket. Mom read something about a sale and she can't really deny discounted prize.", Erza giggled a bit and Jellal joined her. "Speaking of parents, how's yours? Are they still at the overseas?", Erza asked and Jellal was staying quiet for a little while. "I…I don't really know. They care for me, but it always business comes for them. We actually moved a lot because of the business trips. From places to places. Last year, we were at Crocus. I-it's hard for me to actually getting used easily to new environments. And people looked at me, made me feel uncomfortable, when they knew I am from a rich family. So I hardly communicate with people around me. Because of that, father yelled at me. He was like, 'You're going to heir the Fernandes Group! The world should not see a leader that is a coward like you!'", Jellal paused for a while and Erza felt sad for him. "I was hurt. Sometimes in my mind, I want to run away. I don't want to take over the company. I just want to live my life when I can put my hobby into a living. And because of that, I tried to explore so many things. From sports, arts, martial arts, anything to make me separated from being the heir. But no can't do.", Jellal paused again.

"Then you guys came. I'm really grateful. You guys gave me something that changed me. Bit by bit. And I was surprised too, knowing that you guys accept me, for who I really am.", Erza approached Jellal slowly and Jellal noticed her, seeing her eyes were glassy. "And I really happy to have you as my friend. We will always support you, each of us will support each other. Promise.", Erza hugged Jellal. "T-thanks. I'll promise to try to do my best to support you.", Jellal said. "Thank you, for your story. The others will be happy to know this.", Erza replied. The sun was about to set, Jellal and Erza parted ways.

A week before the Spring Prom starts, the school was pretty loud because of so many proposals by the students. It was Friday night, Jellal was tutoring Gray for Math on the phone. "Yeah. You are nearly there. Just repeat the process of how to get the 'X', to get the 'Y'", Jellal explained. "Okay, wait. Let me put the formula again.", Gray said. After a moment, Gray replied, "Is the 'Y' equals 32? So the answer is D, right?", Jellal checked his workbook which had already been answered, "You got it!", Jellal happily replied. "Phew! I'm starting to get hang on this. Last problem.", Gray said.

While he had the chance to speak with Gray, he asked something, "Do you have any date yet? To the prom?". Gray was quiet and Jellal was afraid Gray didn't notice his question. But then, "Nope. I don't know, man. There were few girls asked me, but I haven't decide which one to accept.", Gray replied. "What a playboy.", Jellal teased Gray. "Hey… It's not like I flirted with every girl in school. I just don't know how to turn down an offer if I already accepted one.", Gray explained. "Really?", Jellal asked but he actually had this smug face on him. "How 'bout you? Already asked Erza?", Jellal was startled. Lucy, Gray, and Natsu already knew that Jellal likes Erza. "I-I don't know too.", Jellal replied. "Hah! We're in the same boat.", Gray said. "I want to ask her, but I'm still stressing out on how.", Jellal explained.

It was quiet for a while. "Want some advice?", Gray offered. "Sure…?", Jellal was uncertain if Gray can be trusted because he on the same boat as Jellal. "Well, maybe you can ask Lucy to be more accurate, but I know that Erza appreciates people who is being direct, face to face, than receiving letters and such. She believes that the truth often come out when people are talking face to face. And she doesn't want to be treated like a spoiled princess. Keep it normal.", Gray said. "Well, that's hard.", Jellal sighed. "Especially, by being direct. Can you really do it?", Gray asked. "Things like this make me have some stomachache. But I'm going to try.", Jellal convinced himself. "That's our guy! You improved a lot, the matter of speaking to people. You can nail this.", Gray encouraged Jellal. "Okay! I'll try. By the way, have you found the solution for the last problem?", Jellal asked. "Oh, yeah. Is it B?", Gray asked. "Bingo. Is that all?", Jellal said. "Yep. Thanks again.", Gray said. "You have my thanks too for giving me your advice.", Jellal said. Then, the call ended. "I swear that guy. He spoke so smooth when he was talking on the phone.", Gray thought to himself.

Monday. The class was about to start. Jellal entered the classroom and saw Erza already on her seat. He gulped, _Should I ask her now? Or later? But I don't want to keep delaying. Come on, Jellal! Brace yourself!_ Jellal walked slowly, approaching Erza. Erza was talking with her friends who sat beside her, then Erza noticed him coming. "Hey, Jellal. What's up?", Erza greeted him. "H-hi. Erza, I-I was wondering if you would go to the Spring Prom w-with me.", Jellal succeeded but his heart was beating so fast. Erza's friends noticed Jellal's proposal and they looked at Erza. Acknowledged Erza's action, they left her for a moment. Erza was lowering her head for a moment and then looked back to Jellal. "S-so?", Jellal nervously asked. "Do you want to match our outfit color or what?", Erza gleefully responded. "I-Is it a yes?", Jellal said. "Of course, Jellal. I would love to.", Erza was blushing. Looking at her, Jellal was also blushing. "Great! I-I don't care about the color, because you'll look beautiful any other way.", Jellal exhaled a huge relief and he walked to his seat, leaving Erza who was totally blushing.

Lucy, who was watching the scene from behind, smiled at him. "Finally!", Lucy congratulated him. "I-it was tough. But I did it.", Jellal smiled. The teacher came and the lesson began. After school, Jellal found that Gray and Natsu waited outside of Jellal's class. They noticed Lucy and Erza walked past them and they looked at Jellal who shortly got out from the class. "So?", Gray asked. "What?", Jellal confused. "Prom.", Gray hinted him. "Oh. She accepted.", Jellal happily responded. "Nice…I know you can do it.", Gray patted Jellal's shoulder. But Natsu, who was being clueless, asked, "Who?" Gray smiled at Jellal, "Tell him.". Jellal turned to Natsu and said, "Erza." Natsu's eyes widened, "Really? Wow. She really can accept this kind of thing. I thought she would only reject proposals after proposals. That means, she found someone who she can trust.", Natsu said. Jellal was startled a bit but then relieve a sincere smile. He's happy that Erza opened her heart to him.

2 days before the Spring Prom, Jellal expected an uninvited guest at his home. "Jellal-sama.", said the butler who worked for at the Fernandes Residence. "A-Alfred?!", Jellal startled witnessing his butler presence. "Do you came all the way over her from Caelum? W-what happened?", Jellal asked. "I afraid I must take you back to the mansion. It's about your father…", Alfred paused, "And his disease." Jellal eyes widened, "So that means, I-I should…", Jellal panicked. Knowing that this situation will happen but he didn't expect it would be so soon. "I'll be here, until you depart. But I'll expect you to depart soon, until this Saturday at midnight.", Alfred said. _I only have time with them, until Spring Prom._ "H-how about my studies? I'm still enrolling at Magnolia High.", Jellal said. "We'll take care for that.", Alfred sternly replied.

And from that night, Jellal couldn't sleep well. He's about to continue his father work, as the chairman of the Fernandes Group. Alfred explained to him that he will spend his time being home-schooled, which he did until he enrolled into the high school, and so he will also learn about managing the company's business. Of course, he must receive a degree by enrolling at the university. It's a must to guarantee that he will put his utmost abilities managing the company. There were so much to prepare, his studies, his family business, even his own family.

1 day before the Spring Prom, Jellal prepared everything he needs for the Spring Prom. He decided to call Erza, "Hey.", a smooth husky voice greeted her. "Hi, Jellal.", Erza greeted him back. "So, when do you want me to pick you up at your house?", Jellal asked. "Really? You fine with that?", Erza asked. "Yeah. Totally. So?", Jellal asked her again. "At 6.", Erza replied. "Understood, milady.", Jellal smiled a bit. Hearing Jellal's response, Erza chuckled, "What a charmer. But please, be casual tomorrow.", Erza replied. "Okay.", and with that the call ended. Jellal actually lied to her because Jellal's going to pick her with his family limo.

Jellal put his phone onto his desk. Then, he put his palm on his forehead. He's still trying to getting hanged with the new situation that falls to him. He's thinking what he's going to say tomorrow. When he must take his leave, and probably after that prom, he may never hear of his dearest friends anymore. The stress raised inside of him as he was thinking that he wanted his dearest friends to support him but the fact he's going back to the mansion, he couldn't support them anymore. He decided to take an early rest, because tomorrow he have to pack his belongings.

The morning rose, Jellal woke up. He was sitting on his bed, thinking that this day might be one of the hardest in his life. He washed up a little, ate breakfast that his butler made, and packed his belongings with the help of his butler. It was quiet when they were packing Jellal's belongings. But then, Alfred broke the silence. "I admit, Sir. You changed a lot.", Alfred words took Jellal to surprise. "Really?", Jellal said as he opened his cupboard. "Really, sir. It's like you able to speak your mind more.", Alfred explained. Jellal smiled and gave a single laugh, "Your observation skill never fail to impress me." Then silence befell them again. "It's an achievement. Without the help of my dearest friends, I wouldn't think that I can manage to speak for myself in front of people.", Jellal spoke. "Ah. I heard the friends of yours often visit this place.", Jellal smiled hearing what Alfred said because Jellal was being reminded by those memories of them, "But I'm sure the influence they gave to you, might prove useful for you when you sit as the chairman of the Fernandes Group.", and with that Jellal's smile slowly disappeared.

It's half past 6 and Jellal was prepared to take his leave. As he exiting the apartment, a line of workers who worked at the apartment Jellal's been live in bowed to him. Until he reached the entrance of the apartment, the manager smiled and bowed to him. "We really enjoyed your stay in this apartment, Jellal Fernandes-sama. I hope for your success in the future. Please, take care for yourself.", the manager said. "I thank you too, for the services that have been given. I hope everything here is going well.", Jellal replied. "Thank you, for your consideration.", Jellal walked away and Alfred opened the door for Jellal to enter the limo. Alfred closed it and he took the driver seat.

The car moved and Jellal gave Alfred the direction to Erza's house. At Erza's house, actually Erza's been waiting with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. "You sure you okay with us crashing in?", Natsu asked. "Yeah. I feel bad too crashing into your date's car, Erza.", Gray continued. "It's fine, guys. He knows us really well. I don't think he will be angry.", Erza replied. But then, they didn't expect that the car that will carry them to the school's Spring Prom is a limo. Jellal was near to Erza's house, and he spoke to Alfred, "Don't open the door for me. Just let me greeted them and let them in.", he was actually happy that they all can join him. Then he saw the four of them waiting in front of Erza's house, jaw-dropped. Jellal exited the limo and then bowed to them. "Good evening, may I be your service for tonight's departure to the Spring Prom?", Jellal stood straight afterwards and smiled at them. "Are you going to stay there all night? We'll be late.", Jellal said that and they snapped to their consciousness again.

"Jellal. I told you that I want to be casual. I don't like people staring at us because of this...glamour.", Erza looked mad but she actually embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry. I told my driver to drop us near the school entrance when people can't notice this 'glamour' thing.", Jellal replied. "C'mon Erza, you should taste this once in a while.", Natsu convinced Erza. "Let's go Erza, we'll going to be late.", Gray pushed them into Jellal's limo. "Lucy? You've been awfully quiet.", Erza said. "Hm? No, no. I'm just staring at Jellal's limo and it's been quite a while since I ride a limo.", Lucy explained. "Heartfilias at least have to have one.", Natsu said. They entered Jellal's limo and Alfred drove the car again.

Inside, they were all chatting, eating snacks that're available. Then, Natsu talked to Lucy, "I'm sorry if I'm not a partner that as fancy as Jellal here.", Lucy turned to Natsu and she surprised by what Natsu said to her. "Don't be silly. Having fun with you is already 'fancy' to me.", Lucy said. Natsu blushed a bit, "T-thanks." "Speaking of a partner, Gray, where's yours?", Lucy said. "She's actually one of the committee, so she already there way before us.", Gray explained. "Ah. Who's your date again?", Natsu said. "Juvia. She's nice, although a little bit scary.", Gray said. "Ohh, Juvia! She's in the same club as me. She's quite a cheerful girl.", Erza said. Without realizing, they were already at the place that were supposed to be dropped. "Thanks for the ride, Jellal, and Sir Driver!", the four of them one by one left the car. And when Jellal about to left and saw them walking to the entrance, "Alfred, be here at 10.", Jellal said. Alfred nodded in response.

* * *

 **Whee! I'm sorry I'm going to end it there for this chapter. So, what do you think of this story? Do you have some guesses about what is going to happen next? Then, leave a review to tell your thoughts. Hahahaha! And if you like this story, give a fave or follow or both. Definitely thankful for that. I'm sorry too if I did some grammatical errors. It's my second language after all. And, I'm giving a thought to update tomorrow. Maybe. Okay then, ja nee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo! I just want to update this story as frequently as possible, you know. So here it is, the chapter 5. I'm really thankful for your supports from the reviews, faves, and follows. I hope that you guys keep giving me supports as such to keep me all fire writing this story. Wahahaha! Anyway, we are in the chapter 5 now, aren't we? So, right now is the transition and the continuation of the final night between Jellal and Erza at high school. Whooooo~ okay then, let's shut my blabbers and let's read! Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 5

The prom was neatly decorated. It was an indoor night garden. So many beautiful plants and the ceiling was full of stars. They even going to crown the Prom King and Prom Queen which will be called The King and Queen of The Stars and the voting was held on the prom. Unexpected, for the prom's committees. Gray separated from the four to find his date, Jellal and Erza was still on the voting booth, in the other hand, Natsu was invading the food already causing embarrassment for Lucy. Jellal and Erza went to the photo booth as Jellal's request. And then they were entering the dance floor which was rocking and mild.

They spent time together with their dates, especially Jellal, he really didn't want to be all sad because of his current situation. So they danced together, ate together, played in the maze of the night garden together, and finally it was the slow dance. "May I have this dance, my lady?", Jellal offered his hand to Erza. "Of course. But I thought you didn't dance.", Erza put her hand to Jellal's and Jellal led her to the dance floor. "This time, I'll try for you.", Jellal put his arms around her waist and Erza put her arms around his neck. And they stepped closer towards each other.

They danced to the slow harmony soothing rhythm. "You dance really well.", Erza said to him. "I say the same for yourself.", Jellal replied with his soft husky voice. They smiled to each other, but Erza sensed something wrong with Jellal when she looked at Jellal's somehow sorrow eyes. "Is...something wrong?", Erza asked him. Jellal was startled and Erza continued, "D-do you feel uncomfortable w-with me?", Erza nervously asked. "N-no! I-it's not that..", Jellal said. "But there's something bothering your mind, isn't it?", Jellal was panicking on the inside _She noticed it? I'm so oblivious, it made her noticed something wrong with me because it's all over my face. How should I tell her?_

Jellal twisted his wrist a little so he can take a peek to his wristwatch. And it's almost 10. "So? Do you mind telling me what happened?", Erza asked. There was a momentarily silence, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. To you, to Natsu, to Lucy, to Gray, I'm really sorry.", Jellal lowered his head. "W-what do you mean?", Erza confused by Jellal's response. "I…must leave. I…can never talk…or even meet you guys again.", Jellal continued. "What do you mean? I don't understand! What's going on?!", Erza panicked. They stopped dancing. "Yes. You won't understand, for now. It's complicated.", Jellal was loosened his embrace to her and put down Erza's hands. Jellal stepped away from her, and left the dance floor, disappearing into the crowds, and Erza just stood there, unknowing what's going on.

She hurriedly ran to search for Jellal. She searched inside and outside the school. But she couldn't find him. He's gone. He's really gone. Erza was about to tearing up. She was about to tell how she really feels about him. But the timing, was too late. She felt that her world about to collapse. Her senses were weak, she couldn't think clearly, too much to process, and she took a seat nearby. Lucy and Natsu happened to walked past her, and they saw Erza, who they think it was the unusual gloomy Erza.

"Erza? What happened?", Natsu said as he ran towards Erza and holding her. "Where's Jellal?", Lucy asked. Erza lifted her head, showing to them her eyes are already swollen because of tears, "He's gone. He's really gone. I don't know why. I tried to ask him, but he said that I won't understand. I promised to him to support him. But, he broke his promise. I don't know what to do.", Erza couldn't stop crying and then Gray and Juvia happened to passing by. "Erza?!", Gray hurriedly went to Erza. "Erza-san?!", Juvia followed Gray behind. "What happened?!", Gray asked Natsu. "It's Jellal. Come on, we must go to his apartment.", Natsu said. "What? I don't understand!", Gray replied. "C'mon! I'll explain while we are going there.", soon both of them left the building.

Lucy and Juvia accompanied Erza. They brought Erza somewhere so other people don't stare at them. They were trying to calm Erza down. But it didn't work. Tears kept flowing from her beautiful dark brown eyes. Juvia tried to calm her down again, while Lucy tried to think. "Why did he do this, why did he do this? Is something unusual with him? Why so sudden?", Lucy paused for a while, "Sudden? It's so sudden that he brought a limo that rarely people own. Mostly nobles can buy. And yeah, his family is the most well-known family in Fiore, so he could have it. Is his family finally went home? He didn't tell us anything about that. Aarrghhh! What's happening here?!"

30 minutes later, Natsu and Gray arrived at Jellal's apartment. They asked the workers there to meet the receptionist that usually greets them when they visit Jellal. And so they met, "Sir, is Jellal here?", Gray asked. "Jellal-sama? He's not in this apartment anymore.", from what the receptionist said both Gray and Natsu eyes widened. "Do you know where he is now?", Gray asked again. "I believe that information is confidential. I have no answer for your question.", the receptionist said. "Why? Why he left?", Natsu asked. "I'm afraid I also cannot answer your question.", the receptionist replied. "What is this? Why's everything a secret?! We are his close friends!", Natsu was enraged but soon Gray stopped him by putting his hands on Natsu's shoulder. "Stop it, Natsu. There are so many people here. Let's go back to Erza and don't cause a ruckus here. She needs us now.", Natsu calmed down and nodded, soon they left the apartment.

When Gray and Natsu arrived at school, they found Lucy, Juvia, and a little bit calmed Erza at the 1st floor corridor. "You guys find him?", Lucy asked. "No. And the people who work there didn't even gave us any information about him. But I bet they know something.", Gray replied. "Fishy. Something is really going on. I couldn't get a clue too. We need more information, but I bet something like this is hard to be uncovered.", Lucy said. Because it was getting too late, they decided to leave the prom.

They accompanied Erza to her home. "Are you okay, Erza?", Lucy asked. Erza just nodded but still lowering her head. "Get a rest, Erza. I know you're really depressed, and we are too. We'll found out soon about him, okay?", Lucy cheered Erza. Erza nodded again and stepped in to her house. "Good night, guys. And thanks for your help.", Erza closed the door. The 4 of them let a huge sigh. "Man, Jellal never fail to surprise me.", Natsu said. "I don't know about this, but maybe, just maybe, there's something wrong with his family.", Lucy words caught Natsu, Gray, and Juvia's attention. "But we should get some rest. I'm tired.", Lucy said. "I'll walk you home.", Natsu said. "Thanks, Natsu.", she smiled at him and then they walked together.

"Juvia, I'll walk you home. Come on.", Gray said. "Oh, just drop my by the school. There are some matters that Juvia needs to clear first.", Juvia replied and Gray nodded. They also left Erza's house soon after. "I'm really sorry you were dragged into this. But thank you so much for your help.", Gray said. Juvia was a little bit startled, "Juvia didn't do much. Besides, Erza-san is Juvia's good friend. So I don't mind.", Juvia replied. "Well, since you know about what's going on here, what about giving us a hand?", Gray asked. "Of course. For Erza-san's sake.", Juvia said but she also thought _For Gray-sama's sake too!_ "Thanks.", and soon they entered the bus.

The Monday after the Spring Prom's day, the school already aware of Jellal's resigning from the school. It was so fast and Jellal's class was sad Jellal didn't even say farewell to his class. When Jellal arrived at the Fernandes Mansion, he noticed his father disease's starting to kill him soon enough, and so his father decide that his only son must prepare to heir the family company. He was home-schooled again. Being prepared for everything for what he must learn at high school. His intelligence and diligence made his study went extremely well. He's starting to being oriented to the company, starting to learn each departments of the company, learn it's functions, how to handle them, everything that must be learned by him including social skills because he's soon to be the chairman. But, he can't shake this feeling, which is missing his dearest friends. And one day he must apologize to them, not now.

Three months later. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia finally knew a little bit clue about what happened to the Fernandes family. "It's hard for me to get this information from my father, but apparently there's some kind of trouble happened with the Fernandes Group. And it's because of the chairman. I don't know why. And I only managed to get that.", Lucy said. "The chairman? It must be something big, and maybe Jellal is being pulled down to his family.", Natsu said. "Wait. But did he said that his parents went overseas?", Gray asked. "Yep, but I dunno what happened there. Maybe because of this chairman, their parents being pulled too.", Lucy replied. "We can't find anything more than this, huh?", Erza asked and then everyone looked at Erza. "We all worried about him, but everything about him is kept in secret. And even we want to check his family. I don't even know where his house is. My dad knows but I didn't find it in any files or whatsoever. It must be stuck in his memory.", Lucy said. "Then, we don't have a choice, but to wait.", Erza said. "Sorry, Erza.", Lucy said. "Why are you apologizing? You gave us this clue and it's already a big improvement for us to uncover what is happening with Jellal. I must thank you, Lucy.", Erza said. "Yes. Thank you so much, Lucy-san. You risk yourself for getting something that's confidential.", Juvia continued. Natsu and Gray smiled at Lucy. "Aww, guys. You're the best.", they went for a group hug.

 **TIME SKIP**

Days by days, weeks by weeks, months by months, and years by years. Time flied, things went by, their search for Jellal didn't make any good progress, until 6 years later, it's the final year of their college's life. Erza took a degree in law, Lucy took a degree in economics, Natsu and Gray took a degree in engineering, and Juvia took a degree in meteorology.

They were really happy because they happened to enrolled at the same college, Magnolia University, although it's so tiring to meet each other and pick locations because how vast the college is, the law faculty located at the farthest east section of the college, the engineering faculty located at the farthest north section of the college, the economics faculty located at the farthest west section of the university, but lucky Juvia because her departments located in the center of the university. A very vast college indeed, so there are trains available, provided by Heartfilia Group whose works specialize on the transportation such as cars, bikes, trains, and many more, to travel easily around the university's area.

It was the beginning months of the year. But for the four of them, they are completely busy. To attain enough credits to graduate and such, even part-time jobs they took. Juvia took a part-time job at a coffee shop. Her knowledge in coffee turned out to be really useful. Also, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were often coming there. Lucy, despite her dream to be a writer, she decided to take control of Heartfilia Group. So definitely, after she graduated, she will be doing works for the Heartfilia Group. While then, Natsu and Gray, were offered by Lucy at first to work part-time at Heartfilia Group 2 years ago. 1 year experience and the group was very satisfied with both of their performances, and so they both also secured their job opportunity to the Heartfilia Group.

And Erza, being a law student, she actually really interested with children, but that doesn't mean she is a pedophile. She signed a part-time job at the Magnolia School which consists 3 stage of schools from elementary until high school. Erza was assigned to teach at the elementary and middle school. But mostly, she did more work at the elementary school. And that year, she was assigned as the new homeroom teacher.

And relationships between them, so many changes, but didn't separate them. Lucy and Natsu were dating after graduating high school. Gray and Juvia were dating since 1 year ago, a difficult confession to be honest, but Gray finally let out his feelings towards Juvia. And there just Erza, being single, but always being teased by her best friends that she only play with children. Of course being a third-wheel sucks. But that time, she hasn't met his man.

Then, what about Jellal? 6 years later, Jellal was actually sitting as the chairman of the Fernandes Group, living a private life. His father already passed away 5 years ago, then unexpectedly airplane accident befell into his mother caused his mother death 3 years ago. And, he just graduated, despite being a very busy chairman when he's still studying in his college, he managed to get extra credits really fast and they were enough to give him a degree of economics. Yes, he's a genius that easily scored the first for the entrance test of a very elite university.

What happens next?

* * *

 **Well, what do you think about what happens next? You have some clues about what's going on from 6 years later? Put your thoughts on the review section! Hahaha thoughts or supports or both are truly appreciated. Obviously. I hope that you guys like my story so give it a faves and follows too. And I think this chapter is kind of short, isn't it? Also, I'm sorry if did some errors with my grammar. I know. I'll try my best. Okay, so that's it, and see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys! I managed to finished another chapter and here it is, I updated it now. I just want to keep writing since there are quite reviews, faves, and follows that always support me. So thank you very mucho guys! And also, this story reached 1k views! Whoohooo! Again, thank you so much guys! So, let's stop dilly-dallying and let's read! Happy reading**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 6

A busy day at college as always, Erza was writing an essay for a certain topic she just learned before the noon. She went to the library in her faculty, looking for references from books and the net. She had a day off because she was in a very busy semester, and fortunately she's not alone as a homeroom teacher in the elementary school where she had the part-time job.

It was dusk. She has completed her essay. When she's about to go home, she called Mirajane Strauss, who is her partner for being the homeroom teacher. "Mira, I'm sorry for troubling you, again. I know that this semester is going to be really harsh for me, but I promise to spend more time there. How was the day?", Erza said. "Don't worry, Erza. We can take turns. I completely understand of your situation right now. The kids were being okay. It's been a month already, we should arrange a parent-teacher meeting.", Mira replied. "Ah, that. Sure, we have to arrange one. Maybe we can discuss it on…next Saturday?", Erza suggested. "Hmm, I don't know. My faculty is holding an event next Saturday.", Mira said. Mirajane was also a student of Magnolia University, she studied psychology. "Really? Well, if I could visit your faculty at the event, do you have the time to meet?", Erza asked. "I may make a little time for you, but I think it should be enough.", Mira replied. "Alright, then. Text me later, 'kay?", Erza said. "Okie! Bye!", Mira ended her phone.

Erza sighed, _I can't believe my senior life at high school gonna repeat itself here. Being an all-nighter. Cannot get enough sleep. I haven't really getting to know those kids. I know few names, nick names mostly. But that's that._

Erza entered the train that mobiles around the college. She took a seat and gazed to the window. She saw buildings passed by, trees passed by, students passed by, until it stopped into another bus stop. Idling for a while, she gazed at the students walking but suddenly her eyes widened. She saw someone with a messy blue hair and his skin is fairly light too.

 _Jellal?!_ She thought to herself. The boy turned around, but showing a completely different face from Jellal she thought of.

 _Hallucinating? Am I really still musing about him? He's gone, Erza. He never reply your texts, answer your calls, like he's disappearing from me. Or maybe, the world. Fuck him, the fact that I fell for him, but then he left me all of sudden having no feelings about me. It still stings as fuck._

Erza got off from the train and took another train that will take her to her neighborhood. Finally, she arrived at her house. It's still the same house from the last 6 years. Except, her mom's not there anymore since 3 years ago. Died, because of cancer. Her dad greeted her home. "Welcome home, dear.", her dad was cooking some dinner at the kitchen. "Smells delicious. What are you making?", Erza approached the kitchen. "Just a simple omelet rice.", her dad said as he was flipping the egg on the frying pan. Erza went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "How was your day?", Erza's dad asked. "Tiring. As usual. Gladly, I finished all assignments this week. Then, I think next week is going to be more relaxed.", Erza replied. "Is that so? Well, that's good for you. You really need some rest. Go take a bath and dinner will be ready.", Erza nodded and she went upstairs.

Erza took off her clothes and jumped to the bath tub filled with warm water. She drowned her head into the water for a bit and rose again.

 _Dad's been busy too. I'm glad his restaurant still manages to be quite successful. As long as my dad manages it, I have nothing to worry about. But I still want to help him, although my cooking does suck, but being a teacher is worth it. And the pay helps too. We've been living quite great right now, although it's not as great as when mom was here. Dad cried so much when she's gone. He often being teased by mom, but he's happy, he shook it off. It's kind of weird, but I like it too._

Erza came downstairs and her dad already sat on the dining room waiting for Erza. "Let's eat! It's still hot.", Erza's dad said. " _Itadakimasu!_ ", and then they started to eat. "Hey, Erza. I'm still wondering, when will you get a boyfriend?", that sudden question choked Erza. "W-what are you talking about?!", Erza was blushing. "Well? Natsu already has one. You should too! How about that Gray?", he said. "He already have one.", Erza calmly stated. "Really. Well, he's a smooth talker, I admit. Then what about Simon?", her dad continued questioning her. "Simon? He's too coward for my taste.", Erza said. "Eh?! You're so cruel, Erza. Just like your mom.", her dad sighed. "Heh. But I don't tease as much like her.", Erza replied. "I know. You're a good girl. Ah, the one time that she teased me in front of the customers at my restaurant, spanking me.", her dad definitely was shining when he remembered that embarrassing moment. "And you didn't stop her. You liked that but at the same time you were endangering your restaurant popularity.", Erza scolded him. "I know, I know. I'm sorry.", her dad put his spoon on his plate, "but I can't stop missing her." Erza was touched. His dad feelings towards her mom are still very strong. Erza walked to him and rubbing his shoulders from behind. "Me too. But I'm here. I'll always by your side.", her dad looked at her face. "And I won't lose you either. So if you bring a boyfriend you bring him straight here, you hear me?", her dad's order was clear. "Yessir!", Erza replied.

After the dinner, Erza did the washing and she let her dad watch the TV. Soon, she joined him. "Well, I also want to ask you something at dinner but I didn't. What about that boy with the tattoo on his face?", her dad's question surprised Erza. Her eyes were widened. "I don't know. I did like him. But-", Erza stopped, "You still like him?", Erza surprised that her dad realized her thought. "How did you-", Erza was cut again, "You cried a lot when he's disappeared. I think I got the big clue.", Erza's dad said. "He's…just a friend! I'm tired. I'm going to bed.", Erza stood up from the couch and went upstairs. "Friend, huh? Like mother, like daughter.", Erza's dad continued watching TV.

It was Saturday. Erza made a visit to the psychology faculty to meet with Mirajane. There was a music event there, so it's crowded. Famous bands were invited and the faculty's own bands were playing too. Erza saw Mira working at the ticketing, and then she noticed Erza. Erza was waving her hand and soon Mira came approach her. "Your work post is in the entrance? Is it boring?", Erza said. "It's so boring. I wish I got the job to be the one who managed one of those famous bands for our event. But I failed. So here I am.", both of them laughed. "Well, shall we talk about our parent-teacher meeting?", Erza said. "Of course. Let's go to the cafeteria.", they both walked to the cafeteria and as they were walking the band who was in the stage was playing quite a mellow song.

"So, let's decide the date first. And then the time.", Erza took her note from her bag. "Hmm…Next Thursday?", Erza asked. "Thursday? No, I can't. I think that time I will be busy at the campus.", Mira said. "Does the parent-teacher meeting requires two of us to be attend?", Erza asked. "Yes. I forgot to mention you. Well, since there are two homeroom teacher, the two of them must attend. The principal said so.", Mira explained. "I see. Let me see. Next week, I'm free on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. You?", Erza said. "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So I guess it's next Wednesday, then.", Mira said. "Yup.", Erza wrote the date on her note. "It's unusual. You usually free on Fridays.", Mira said. "Ah, I have plans with my pals.", Erza replied.

"Nee, Erza, you really need to find a boyfriend. I can't stand looking at you five with you without someone you can cling to.", Mira sudden words surprised Erza. "What? You want to play match-maker again?", Erza saw something suspicious from Mira. "You just haven't experience my service as a match-maker. Trust me. My customers always turned out satisfied because it's always 100% match.", Mira put a smiling smug face on her. "Well, if you really think so, I would love to. You have seen the fact that I'm not in any boy's eyes.", Erza said. "Yet.", Mira continued Erza's sentence with a smile on her face. Erza was startled and then blushing. "Let's put this topic down already! We should decide the time of the meeting! And you said that you only have a short time for meeting me!", Erza said. "Alright, alright. So….", and soon after they were done with the discussion. And Erza left the campus.

Monday, 3 hours after noon. Erza decided to meet with Lucy. And Natsu tagged along her, but he came later on.. "It's been a while, Lucy.", Erza greeted Lucy while they were meeting at the cafeteria in Lucy's faculty. "Erza!", Lucy hugged Erza, "Natsu will join us too. Is it okay?", Lucy asked. "Sure. Why not? I haven't seen him for a while too. I understand that he's busy with his studies.", Erza said. "Although, he may not look like it.", Lucy teased and made Erza laugh. "Well, I think I don't sense conflict between you two.", Erza said. "We've been doing okay. He always came to me when he was frustrated, and me too. He maybe a nuisance sometimes, but there's time when he understands that he needs to shut up.", Lucy said. "He understands that. And one day he told me that sometimes you gave a hell to him. But, he soon understands when he heard my explanation of girls' perspective.", Erza replied. "Thanks, Erza. Although, you have been a very great friend and a couples counselor. But you need to get a move, Erza. I feel bad everytime when you're being a third wheel. On our date, or a double date.", Lucy sighed. "Ugh! Every single time! You don't have to worry about me. I'll find soon enough.", Erza smiled at Lucy. "If you need any help, don't even hesitate to ask us.", then out from nowhere, Natsu hugged Lucy from behind. "Hey, Lucy.", he stared softly at Lucy's eyes and made Lucy blushed. "Erza! So glad to see my beloved cousin again.", Natsu replied and then took a seat beside Lucy.

They exchanged stories about their campus lives, their hardships to maintain good GPA, Gray and Juvia's relationship, some gossips, and so on. "Oh yeah, Erza. You said you are appointed to be a homeroom teacher at Magnolia Elementary School.", Natsu said. "Yeah. Technically last month, but I haven't shown my face a lot at my class. Only know few names and faces. Mira has been taking care of them a lot. Since I'm not having class at the campus tomorrow, I'll spend my time at the school.", Erza explained. "Don't push yourself too hard, Erza. I know your intention is good, for uncle. If you need a man power again, I'll gladly help.", Natsu said. "Thanks, Natsu. I'm definitely call you if I need any "man power" help. Especially, when there's playing time. Those kids are never fail creating a hell, but filled with innocent-looking angels.", Erza said. "Hah. I know that feeling.", both Natsu and Erza reflecting their experience taking care of the kids at the elementary school.

Soon, they parted away because Lucy and Natsu have study business to do for tomorrow. When Erza walked to her home, she received a message from Mira.

 _Hi, Erza. I'm sorry if I suddenly text you about this. But since tomorrow you will taking care the children, you'll have to put a kind of exam. I have e-mailed you the exam sheet, so you just need to copy it for the students in the entire class. It's a 60 minutes exam and after that some lessons, finally they can go to the playground. Thank you so much Erza! Sorry to bother you._

Then, Erza replied. _Roger that. Thanks for the info!_

Tomorrow morning, Erza entered her class. The class of 1-B. As she can remember for the last time she visited there, it was a ruckus. "Good morning, friends!", Erza greeted them friendly but made her voice sounds clear for the entire class. And then, the class president, a bespectacled girl with a braided raven colored hair, instruct the class. "Stand! Bow!", and after that, "Good morning, Miss Scarlet!"

The children sat and Erza started to speak with them, "It's been a long time, friends! I am really sorry for not being here a lot. But I bet, with Miss Strauss you also had fun.", Erza said. "Yeah. I thought we would never see you again.", a boy with a blonde hair answered but he's like about to cry. "You're not. Besides, from now on, I'll spend more time with you all. So, what should we do today?", Erza asked but she knows they will have an exam, so she wanted to see if the children lied. There was a quiet moment there, but then a ponytailed brown haired girl replied. "Miss Strauss said we will have an exam today!", Erza smiled at them. "You're right!", Erza pulled the exam papers, "I'm glad you didn't forget or pretended to forget. Okay! Prepare your pencils, erasers, and sharpeners.", Erza started to give the papers one by one to each desk. "You have 60 minutes from now, so make sure you also pay attention to the clock to remind you have much time you have left. And no cheating! No one likes a cheater! Good luck, guys!", the children start to fill the exam papers.

Erza sat on the teacher's chair and watched them. At the same time, she's trying to recognize the entire class faces. 55 minutes has passed, "5 minutes remaining, guys. Make sure you checked all of your answers. And when you are done, you can place the paper on my desk.", Erza instructed. Slowly, the children came forward and placed their exam papers on Erza's desk. "So, that's all for today's exam. You'll be expecting your scores, before the after school bell rang. Now, to relax you up a bit, let's play some games!"

It's almost the 2 PM. "Listen, guys. I'm going to give this morning exam's result. And I'm so happy and proud that you guys did really great. I'll call your name one by one.", Erza started to call the names. And when she called a child, she also talked a little bit with them. A getting-to-know-each-other thing. And then, she called the twins, by the name Aiden Heinz and Ava Heinz. She purposely called them together, because they are twins and they did something unexpectedly for Erza. Two cute bluenettes, Aiden with his short messy hair and Ava with her neatly french braid.

"Hey.", Erza greeted them. "Hey.", the two of them replied at the same time. "You two look cute.", Erza replied. "You too, Miss Scarlet.", Aiden said. "What a charmer! Well, I say I really proud for you two. Both of you outdid everyone in this class. You got the perfect score! 100 out of 100!", Erza praised them. "Yay! Papa's gonna be so proud.", Ava cheered. "Thank you, Miss Scarlet.", Aiden and Ava bowed, then they returned to their seats. _Honest, polite, smart, what more can a parent want?_ "Okay! So that's all for the exam's results. Don't forget to bring your parents here tomorrow!", Erza reminded them.

The bell rang, signaling that school is over. After the class was dismissed, they hurriedly play into the grounds. Waiting for their parents or guardians. Erza checked on them and also played with them. She spotted a group of 4 was sitting on the bench, talking to each other. And apparently, the four of them are the ones in Erza's classroom. "Hey, friends. Do you want to play?", Erza offered. "Sure!", the four of them replied and nodded. "I have a game for you.", Erza explained the game.

It's called "Smile for me?" So the 3 of them sat in the circle. And then the one child was called "it". The child that was "it" must make his friends smile, one by one, going around them, picking someone, kneeling, and then ask, "Honey, if you love me, will you please smile for me?" And then the person who was asked must answer, "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile for you.", without smiling. The "it" can do whatever necessary to make the person laugh, funny gestures, funny voices, or whatsoever. But no touching the person he tried to make to smile. When the person smile, that person become "it"

Erza was watching them play. And then, some children took interest. So they made groups to play the game. Erza was very happy, looking at them. But one by one, the children were picked-up by their parents or guardians so some couldn't finish the game. When Erza was taking some girl to her parent, she heard someone screamed, like being hurt. Erza hurriedly ran to the child. And she saw Aiden, standing in front of Ava, protecting her from a boy who's in 2nd grade. "What's going on?!", Erza asked. "I'm just asking for some food.", the boy replied. "No! You slammed Ava's food to the ground!", Erza then looked at Aiden and she saw a bruise on his face and immediately Erza stared at the 2nd grade boy. "Did you hit him?", Erza asked. But then the boy was hesitant to answer. "You are one year older than him. You should say sorry to Ava and Aiden.", he didn't answer again. Then, another teacher came. And he was a 2nd grade's teacher. "Seth! How many times I have to call your parents because of this. Look! You're picking up on a 1st grader, again. You're going to the principal office, now!", the teacher stern order made Seth stepped out from the playgrounds. "I'm sorry, Miss Scarlet. He's in a really unstable family. So he's been acting like that. Thank you for the help.", the teacher left and accompanied Seth.

"Aiden, Ava, come with me.", Erza held their hands and walked to the infirmary. At the infirmary, Ava explained what happened that cause the fight. And while at it, Erza was taking care for Aiden's wound. "You know, Aiden, you sure have the courage. I'm really proud that you stood up for your sister, even though it's endangering yourself. And I'm sorry for not noticing earlier.", Erza said. "I'm sorry too, Aiden. I caused you a trouble.", Ava hugged Aiden and Aiden smiled. "And as for your courage, I award you this lemon candies!", Erza handed him 2 candies. Then, someone suddenly opened the door, "Ava! Aiden!", a voice of young man called to them. "Papa! You finally came!", Ava jumped from the bed and ran straight to him. "It's unusual. And, thank you very much, Miss Scarlet.", Aiden jumped from the bed then Erza turned around.

She saw a young man, kneeling while hugging the two of them. Erza was startled, she saw a face she thought she never going to see again. "J-J-Jellal?!", Erza whispered. The light blue hair, the unusual red tattoo on his face, that onyx eyes, for 6 years she never heard any news of that man. "E-Er..za?"

* * *

 **Yup, I'm gonna stop it from there. Wuahahaha~ So how do you guys think about this story? What will happen next? Tell me by giving me a review! Fave this story if you like my story and follow this story if you want to get noticed if I updated my story. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. But then, I'm going back to the reality again, *sigh* , college can be such a drag to me because my professors are torturing me and me being masochist because I don't want my GPA to drop. So, hahahahaha, see you in the next chappie guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. I'm sorry. Because I planned to update this chapter in the early of this week, which is the Monday, but the day I updated this chapter is Thursday. Yeah, I might have said it before, but my campus life really is killing me. Really, enduring 4 days a week just for lectures non-stop or my friends would say "marathon", from 7 or 8 in the morning until the afternoon about 3 or 4 PM. Like there's no gap for break between my classes for my schedule and they have been torturing me. So whenever I finished a day at my campus, I just go eat like almost 2 portion. And then I sleep when I got home, like a cow. But, I still manage to continue to write this story because I really want to and also because of your supports from reviews, faves, and follows. They may be silly to you, but not to me hahahaha. Okay. So, I'm sorry for the late and now let's just get to the reading. Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 7

"E-Er..za?"

Erza lowered her head. She didn't know how to feel. Happy, angry, sad, or maybe feelings she didn't realize? Mixed emotions poured into her. She stood up and walked to them, only to ruffle Aiden's hair, without looking at them. "Take care, guys.", Erza nonchalantly said.

Aiden and Ava looked at Erza who slowly disappeared. Then, they changed their sight to Jellal. "Papa? Do you know Miss Scarlet?", Aiden asked. "Why she looked like that? She definitely changed when she saw you.", Ava asked. "And by the way, why are you taking us home? Usually Alfred takes us home.", Aiden asked. Jellal just smiled to them and then laughed. He didn't want to express how he was feeling that moment. "I finished my work early. C'mon, let's get to the car.", Jellal held both of their hands and walked to the car.

At the car, Jellal talked to them over the events that occurred to them this day. "Aiden, did you hurt yourself when you were protecting Ava?", Jellal asked. "Yes. A bully came to her and threw her candies to the ground.", Jellal sighed as he was thinking how to get a peaceful life as a child for his children. "And then?", Jellal asked again. "Miss Scarlet came really quick and scolded him really bad. I mean, her words made the bully quiet all of the sudden. Then another teacher came, scolded him, and took him to the principal office. The teacher said the he has a family problem.", Aiden explained. "He depressed because of his family, so maybe he took his anger to us.", Ava continued. "Really?", Jellal surprised of their observation skill and concluding things with a logical mind. "And Miss Scarlet hurriedly took us to the infirmary. She helped easing Aiden wound and gave him candies. Then, you came. And somehow surprised her.", Ava said.

It was quiet again. "Oh yeah, Papa, tomorrow is the parent-teacher meeting. You're not busy, are you?", Aiden said. "I'm definitely emptied my schedule tomorrow.", but in Jellal thought, _Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did I free my schedule?!_ _Why did I sign to come?!_ Then, Ava, who sat beside him, noticed Jellal's nervousness. "Papa, why are you suddenly sweating?", Ava asked. "Hm? Oh, it's because I was so eager to take you home and at the same time I panicked because I heard Aiden got into a fight.", Jellal hid his true reason. Ava nodded.

Soon after, they have reached the little neighborhood of their house. It was called Hidden Hills because the neighborhood is really secluded with a tight security. It's little because there is only the Fernandes Mansion and few of the workers who work or serve for the family, live.

The big white mansion was pretty escalated. Before entering the mansion, there's a garden with 2 ponds. Few trees, small flower gardens, and a little playground with swings and a slide near the flower gardens, so the kids usually play there. When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by the head maid, Corinne, and their butler, Alfred. Alfred took Aiden and Ava's backpacks and Corinne guide them to the dining room for supper.

The supper was quiet, beside scolds from Corinne to Aiden and Ava for not eating the veggie bread. And they escaped from her to their room upstairs. Corrine sighed, and looked at Jellal. "Master, your children are really difficult to push to eat something that has a vegetable in it.", Jellal, who was reading a newspaper, lowered it and looked at Corinne, "Nah. There will be a time that they'll be used to eat vegetable. Just not the time. I didn't like veggies too. But now, I do.", Jellal said. "Why are most of their traits come from you? One Master Jellal is enough but handling two minions like you?", Corrine said. "That's why I still hire you. You'll understand them because you understand me.", Jellal chuckled and Corinne sighed, "Ahh, you toyed me again.", Corinne then took the plates and the cups from the dining table to the kitchen.

The next day, it was the parent-teacher meeting. Mira took care of the half of the children in the class and gave Erza the rest. As Erza was still waiting for Mira to finish her work, she looked at Aiden and Ava at the playground who were waiting for their parents while playing. Erza was still confused over the fact that Aiden and Ava's father is Jellal, Jellal Fernandes. She didn't know that he already married. And their meeting yesterday was just like a flashlight. Because soon after she left the infirmary, she ran to the principal's office.

 _Yesterday, Principal's Office._

 _Erza knocked the door. "Yes! Come in!", the voice of the principal called from inside. Erza opened the door and entered. "Oh! Miss Scarlet. Please, take a seat.", after his order, Erza took a seat in front of him. "I must thank you first, for taking care of the bullying case that happened earlier.", the principal said. "Ah. It's just I accidentally heard a scream and I hurriedly ran to the source. Fortunately, things didn't go too bad.", Erza said. "Don't be so modest, Miss Scarlet. You stopped it before things getting worse. Now, what business you have here?", the principal asked._

 _Erza was quiet for a little while to pick the words she's going to say. "Do you know anything about Aiden Heinz and Ava Heinz?", as Erza asked about the twins, the principal's eyes widened. "Ah. Yes, about those kids. Well, I bet you have seen extra ordinary things coming from them. They are so intelligent, they are actually still 5 years old, they skipped the kindergarten because they are too smart that they don't need to be in there. They are also critical and brave. Precisely like what I look from their father.", the principal said. "Yes. About that, exactly that I want to ask. Their father. He is a Fernandes, right?", Erza said. "Surprised, aren't you? The fact that I heard he came here, which is very seldom of him. Because he secludes himself, but he's a successful business man indeed. The company is boosting really rapid because of his work. But, wait…", the principal sensed something weird because Erza already knew Jellal Fernandes although the principal only knew that Jellal secluded himself. "How did I know him? Short story, he was my good friend.", what Erza has said made the principal surprised._

 _"_ _Was? How about now?", the principal asked. "It's a personal matter, but pretty much I don't take him as my friend anymore. And the fact that you just told me of how he secluded himself, I understand more clearly now. About him.", Erza said. The principal was frozen in shock because of how awkward the conversation turned out to be. "I think that will be all for the matter. I'm sorry for the little intrusion. Please, excuse me. And thank you for your time.", Erza stood from her seat and walked to the door. But before she opened it, the principal called, "Miss Scarlet. Mister Fernandes also requested for me, that the only person who only know of him is only me. But, since you asked, and I believe you, so please, don't tell anyone.", the principal said. "I will.", Erza opened the door and left the room._

Erza was still watching over Aiden and Ava from afar. And then, something happened as Aiden and Ava stopped playing and sat on the bench. Aiden took something from his backpack. It seemed like a bandage. He placed it onto Ava's right knee. Looking at them, Erza smiled them. She's really glad for Aiden who is always protecting Ava.

And soon, Erza approached them. "Hey, friends.", Erza greeted them. "Hi, Miss Scarlet!", the two of them greeted in unison. "What are you doing here, Miss Scarlet?", Ava asked. "Hmm? I just finished doing some work for the principal.", Erza lied so they wouldn't know that she's been watching them. "You must be tired. Please rest here.", Ava slid to the left and made a space for Erza to sit in the middle of them. "Thank you so much, Aiden, Ava. For your kindness and politeness, I bring some chocolate candy. Here!", Erza took Ava's hand and put a candy on to Ava's hand and so on with Aiden.

"You two must be really close. You take care of each other. I thought that sometimes twins always fight. And even more if they are different by gender. But you two, it's like an exception.", Erza said. "I know. We _are_ different.", Ava said. "But we don't fight over silly things. It's a waste of time. But did you really saw us?", Aiden continued. "Yep.", Erza smiled to them.

At Erza's thought, _they are so mature. Natsu and Gray need to learn from them._

"Both of you are so cute. Can I hug you now?", and immediately, Aiden and Ava hugged her waist. And Erza hugged their backs. After that, they were laughing together, playing together, and watching from afar, Jellal felt really happy.

 _I…haven't seen their happy faces, for so long._

Jellal almost cried to see his angels were really happy and he also looked at Erza, the one who made them really happy. But at the same time, he was afraid to meet her. But soon after, Erza was called by Mira, it's her turn to finish the rest. Erza hugged Aiden and Ava and then walked to the classroom. And by that cue, Jellal entered the school. He saw his two angels still smiling brightly.

"Well, well. I can see my beautiful princess and my charming prince smiling so brightly.", Jellal kneeled to them. "Papa! You came!", Ava hugged Jellal. "C'mon, Papa. We should get in to our class. It looks like we are the last one.", Aiden said. "Okay! Let's go.", Jellal held both Aiden and Ava's hand. He entered the class, only to see surprised faces from the mothers who were waiting inside the classroom.

"Who is he?" "He looked so handsome!" "I haven't seen him before, but I think I saw him somewhere." "He's so young, but look at his children. So cute."

Jellal smiled a bit as he walked to the seats in the back. Few people looked back to him and made Jellal uncomfortable. "Why are people staring at us, Papa?", Aiden said because they were still not used being stared by lots of people. Jellal who noticed them being uncomfortable, immediately lifted them and took them to his lap. They're quite heavy, he knew, but he wanted to divert their attention to their father. "Just look at me, don't look behind.", Jellal said. He'll endure anything to make sure his children stay fine.

"So, the missy with the scarlet hair in the front is your teacher?", Jellal asked them. "Yeah. Miss Scarlet.", Aiden said. "That reminds me, what happened yesterday when you met her, Papa?", Ava asked.

 _Definitely a wrong topic to start!_ , Jellal thought to himself.

"It's nothing, really.", Jellal said. "Liar. You definitely stuttered when you saw her.", Ava said. Jellal definitely was being cornered by them. Then, Jellal took chocolate candies from his pocket. "Chocolates?", Jellal gave those to them. Their weakness over chocolate definitely saved him.

It was their turn, finally. And they were the last family in the classroom. "Hello again, Miss Scarlet!", they said in unison after they ran to the front hurriedly from the back. "Hello to you too. Ah, your father is here? Please take a seat.", Erza spoke professionally, she intently didn't want to let her feelings interrupt her.

The three bluenettes took a seat as Erza was searching Aiden and Ava reports. "Ah. Here they are. This one is for Aiden, and this one is for Ava.", the twins looked at their reports and Jellal joined them too. "What can I say for these cuties is that they are so marvelous. They are smart, polite, active in class, and really honest. You see here, that currently their scores outdid everyone else in the class. You should be proud for your children.", Erza explained.

"Yeah! You should look at our scores! We are the highest because they are dumb sometimes.", Aiden said. "Yeah. And they are annoying.", Ava continued. "Aiden. Ava. Don't say such things like that. It's rude and inappropriate to talk behind people's back.", Jellal scolded softly. "Sorry, Papa.", both of them replied in unison. "Yes, it's not nice. I know sometimes you're not patient with people who, have less intelligence, than you guys. But you should respect them. Be nice. And that's one thing that I need to tell you, Sir, because according to my reports, your children are having a hard time socializing with their friends.", Erza said. "Ah, I see. I'll take note of that. It may hard for them, I know, but they'll slowly learn how to.", Jellal said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't mean to pry, but why isn't your mother come here too?", Erza looked at Aiden and Ava. "She's gone.", Ava said nonchalantly. "She doesn't love us anymore. Or did she even love us?", Aiden continued. Erza was surprised because she didn't expect such answer, "I-I'm sorry." "But, now we might found someone that can give us a motherly love at home.", Ava said. "And who might that be?", Jellal asked, really confused. "Her.", both Aiden and Ava pointed at Erza in unison. Jellal startled and so was Erza. They looked at each other. "What are you talking about, guys. Don't be silly.", Jellal replied. "Don't be silly? You looked silly when you saw Miss Scarlet.", Ava said. "What? I told you it's nothing.", Jellal answered.

"What are you guys talking about?", Erza response made the whole room suddenly quiet. "Why? You don't like our Papa? He's a good man.", Ava asked. Erza was lowering her head down, but then when she lifted it again, she glared angrily at Jellal. "I don't like a jerk, a lying selfish unbelievable jerk, who made me cry for days, for months, not telling me anything, not answering my calls, my texts, and secluded himself from anyone. And that person is your so beloved Papa, Jellal Fernandes. How could you say that your father is a 'good man'? Clearly, to me, he's not. So don't propose such non-sense to me without thinking thoroughly." Erza's sudden anger scared the twins, but then they were shocked as they were being pulled back by their father's hand and reason with them to get out from the class to fetch something from the car. They left the classroom and it's only Jellal and Erza there.

"Why are you here? Why, are you showing yourself here to me? What? You're going to ruin my life again? You want it that bad? How about you take a closer look. I'm already ruined because of you!", Erza yelled and Jellal stood up. He walked closer to her. "Don't. Even. Come. Near. Me.", but Jellal was resisting so bad and then Erza was about to slap him but Jellal grabbed her hand. Erza was struggling but then she punched him with her left hand. He lost his grip of her right hand and she made him unbalanced. Jellal recovered from it quickly. But Erza kept punching and also kicked him until she's tired, just to make him stay away from her. But Jellal still could balance himself and came closer to her.

His face almost full of bruises, bloods covered his white shirts. Jellal could see that Erza's already tired. He made himself really close to Erza like it was an inch far separating them. "Are you done yet?", Jellal whispered to her and then he grinned. "I hate you. I wish you to die. You already look like a trash. Die already.", Erza replied, huffing. "But if I died, I can't even have the chance to say sorry to you for everything I have done to make you being this hateful to me.", Erza eyes widened and he looked at Jellal's beautiful onyx eyes. Jellal saw that Erza's about to cry. "I'm sorry.", Jellal hugged Erza. "I'm really sorry, Erza."

Erza was blushing, but she still hates him for what he done to her. "Let go of me.", Erza resisting but Jellal's force was so strong. "I missed you. I won't let go.", Jellal said. Erza was sobbing and Jellal could hear it. "You're terrible.", Erza said.

They pulled themselves and then Jellal smiled at her, "I'm not letting you off the hook so easily.", Erza said. Jellal laughed a bit. "I know.", Jellal replied. Jellal turned back to see that Aiden and Ava were already gone. "You did scare my kids, you know.", Jellal laughed. "I'll apologize to them. I did say something harsh to them. I didn't believe it will turn out like this. It wasn't really professional of me.", Erza said. But then the door opened to see that the twins were with the principal. The principal shocked seeing both Jellal and Erza.

"I-I-I'll explain-", Jellal cut Erza's words, "This is entirely my fault. I'll explain to you. I'm sorry for making you all worried…and scared.", the twins ran to Jellal and hugged his waist. Jellal caressed Aiden and Ava's hair as he heard them crying. "Now, now, this problem is settled then, isn't it? Let's go to the infirmary shall we?", the principal told them and soon they followed him to the infirmary.

* * *

 **So? How was it? Hahaha it's kind of hard for me writing Erza's emotion when she saw Jellal but I hope they are enough. Please leave a review, write your thoughts or supports or critique or anything! Also leave a fave or follow or both if you like this story. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter or even the previous ones. I'm trying to fix them as often as I can. I might be posting another chapter in the weekend, so wait for it! Hahahahaa! Thank you so much guys for reading and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, guys! I'm so happy right now because I managed to update this chapter quickly. As I thought, I update this chapter on the weekend. I also want to say thanks a bunch for you who reviewed, I want to say the names : Doom Marine 54, foxydame, Scarlet Blue Frost, helynn, babydoll, and some guests. Thank you so much! *bow 90 degrees***

 **And a note for my dear reviewer, babydoll, don't die because of a heart attack because I didn't manage to update this chapter 5 minutes after I read your review. Hahahaha I still need you to read my story!**

 **Also, I want to thank you for the ones who fave and follow my story. Thank you guys so much! Now, without further a do, let's continue from the part we left off on the previous chapter, shall we? Okay! Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything. Fairy Tail included.**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 8

Jellal left the infirmary and Erza went to the principal office with the principal. "Papa, are you okay now?", Ava asked. Jellal nodded, "Let's go home.". Then, the three of them left the school.

Inside the car, Aiden and Ava were still confused of what happened to both Jellal and Erza. "I'm sorry. You saw me and Miss Scarlet fighting, right?", Jellal said. From the rear mirror, Jellal could see Aiden and Ava nodded. "Did we scare you?", Jellal asked. Both of them turned silence. _I think it was obvious_ , Jellal thought. They finally arrived at their mansion. Alfred already stood in the front of the mansion to escort them inside. After he opened the door, Alfred shocked to see his master looked like he was beaten up. "Sir, are you okay?", Alfred said in panic. "I'm fine. It'll heal.", Jellal still sat on the driver seat. Aiden and Ava got off from the car. Ava went in first but Aiden was still standing near Alfred. "Papa was a bad guy. Or maybe you are still a bad guy after all." Jellal was shocked, his eyes widened to heard his son's words.

Aiden walked to the mansion and Jellal left the car then sighed because he thought his children almost heard everything. "Can you tell me what happened, sir?", Alfred asked in confusion. "I met with Erza Scarlet. I didn't expect to meet her there, and so did she. We ended up in a quarrel. And the worst of it, the kids saw it. They got a bad impression of me from her. And the worst of it, when they are starting to like her, I came and made their relationship worsen.", Jellal explained and made Alfred surprised too. "So, what are you going to do now?", Alfred asked. "I'll try to explain to them.", Jellal said and he walked to mansion. "Hang in there, sir.", Alfred spoke to himself, worrying about his master.

Jellal went to his room, and took a bath. He was in deep thought about everything that happened today. He got out from the bathroom, only with robes, and saw Corrine waiting in his bedroom with medical kits. "I'll take care of your wounds, sir.", Corrine said. Jellal sat on his bed while Corrine was taking care of Jellal's wounds. "Miss Scarlet, is a one strong girl. I can't believe she put so much wounds on you.", Corrine said. "The only thing I did was to endure it. She…has the right to put her hatred towards me. After all I did.", Jellal said. "Do you regret it, sir? Being the CEO of the Fernandes Group.", Corrine asked. "I have my regrets. I didn't want to be this person I am now. But, how can I regret for having two precious angels in my life?", Jellal replied. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine. You can make everything goes well.", Corrine packed the medical kit and left the room. Jellal put on his white T-shirt and black pants.

Jellal walked to the children's room, he peeked inside and saw they were doing homework. Jellal knocked the door, "May I come in?" Aiden went to the door and opened it, "Sure. Do you want to help us with homework?", Aiden said. "Yeah. I'm not busy right now.", Jellal and Aiden walked in then went to Aiden and Ava's desks. Jellal helped them correct their answer and giving an easy solution to solve every problem. "Thanks, Papa.", Aiden and Ava said in unison. "You're welcome.", Jellal replied with a smile. Corrine was standing near the door, "Dinner is ready." Then, the twins walked to the dining room, followed by Jellal.

They ate fettuccine carbonara and veggie cheese ravioli. It's unusual for Aiden and Ava. Because their foods have veggies, and usually they're reluctant to eat it, causing Alfred and Corrine a trouble. But, they were obedient that night. And they enjoyed the dinner. "Is it good?", Jellal asked. Both of the twins nodded. "Well, something is definitely fishy from both of you.", Jellal smiled to them. "We're not.", Aiden said. "We're just hungry.", Ava continued. Then, they took their napkins and wiped their mouths. They took it down to the table and stood from their chair. "Thanks for the food.", both of the twins left the dining room.

Jellal leaned to his chair and sighed, "It's obvious they don't want to talk to me.", Jellal sipped his cup. "Is it still because of Miss Scarlet, sir?", Alfred asked. "I think so. Things are getting confusing for me right now.", Jellal took his napkin and wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the food. I'll be in the study room.", Jellal walked upstairs. Alfred and Corrine stood there, trying to figure out the problem. "I believe the twins need Miss Scarlet to be their mother.", Corrine said. Alfred startled by that statement. "Is it that possible?", Alfred asked. "It is. They grew fond of her. They are unusually happy when they came from school since this week. But not today.", Corrine said. Alfred starting to get the clue of it. "Ah. I noticed that too. But things getting bad today as Master Jellal explained to me when they got home.", Alfred said.

The next day, Erza taught her class for another day. She tried her best to keep her work professionally after being told a little by the principal.

 _Yesterday, after fixing up Jellal in the infirmary, Erza and the principal went to the principal room._

 _"_ _Miss Erza. I don't angry towards you for acting like that. Although, I only heard a little, I understand the situation. But, I really need to tell you this, because being angry like that will cause some trouble to the kids. And you accidentally did that to Aiden and Ava. Ava actually is very vulnerable. She got a panic attack so easily and thankfully Aiden brought her to my office quickly. He explained to me a bit about the situation and I also got a clue from you, so I understand the situation.", the principal explained._

 _"_ _I'm really sorry for acting unprofessional. I will work harder to take care the kids.", Erza bowed to the principal._

 _"_ _Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Scarlet. You may leave now.", Erza excused herself and then left the office._

The lessons began. When the lunch break bell rang, everyone marched out from the class. After some deep thought, Erza decided to find Aiden and Ava, to talk to them about yesterday's situation. Erza walked to the playground, and found Aiden and Ava sitting on the bench, eating lunch together.

Erza approached them slowly. "Enjoying your lunch?", Erza asked. "Miss Scarlet?", Ava said. "Yes. We are enjoying it right now.", Aiden continued. "May I…sit with you guys?", Erza said. "Sure.", both of them slid over, making a space in the middle to Erza. Erza took a seat and she inhaled then exhaled a big breath.

"I'm really sorry. For yesterday. I didn't mean to be like that. I made you uncomfortable, didn't I? You may think that I hate you yesterday, but I was not.", Erza said. Both of them just nodded. "I…was shocked too. Hearing from you guys, that you actually want a mother…like me. Are you guys being serious yesterday?", Erza asked. "Yes, we are.", Aiden and Ava said in unison. "After what I did yesterday, do you still think I deserve to love you?", Erza said. "I think, you have your own reason for doing that yesterday.", Aiden said. "Care to share it?", Ava asked and then Erza sighed.

"If you don't understand any particular part, just ask me straightly.", Erza started to share her story with Jellal when they were in the high school. Erza tried to explain it as understandable as possible, but they understood it very easily. Their imagination must be good enough. They changed expressions so many times according to Erza's story.

"So, Papa was an awkward guy?", Ava asked. "Yes, he was. Is he really different now? Because I noticed it yesterday and I was kind of surprised seeing him as a new guy with a different persona.", Erza replied. "I almost think that you were lying about Papa, because he really is different now. He's so upfront now. He doesn't stuttered as long as I can remember. He has this charm inside of him that actually pull people closer to him. He's really charismatic when doing business. At the company, he can be really strict and mean, because he can spit out harsh truths. He likes to tease people to actually see their expressions. So he likes to toy people very much. But, he's also caring. Being modest. And as you have experienced yesterday, he's really strong. He endured your attacks definitely.", Aiden observation skills amazed Erza. "Really? Wow. A complete new person he is.", Erza said. "Well, he still has some traits you said before, like being observant. He can be really nervous at some point.", Ava added.

Erza continued her story and she saw the twins expressions changed again, according to the mood of the story. "Then, he just left me and my best friends. I heard nothing of him until…you guys showed up.", Erza said looking at the twins. "That's Papa being his jerk-self.", Ava said. "Jerk-self?", Erza asked. "Yeah. He rarely showed it. Leaving people all so sudden.", Aiden added. "Is that…what happened to your Mama?", Erza said. "No. Mama is different. She doesn't care about us, and Papa. Papa just gave her money and left. Since then, Papa's somehow being more workaholic.", Aiden said. "It's a difficult situation for you both. And your Papa left you a lot since then?", Erza said. "Yup. Business trips. He maybe have his reasons not telling us where to go.", Aiden said. "Maybe he didn't want you to chase him around the world when your Papa is making a living for your family.", Erza said while ruffling Aiden's hair. "Hmm. That makes sense.", Aiden said. And another bell rang, showed that the lunch break was over.

Back at the Fernandes Group building, Jellal just arrived there. All the co-workers there greeted him, bowing 90 degrees, but at the same time they were surprised seeing Jellal who was still bruised from yesterday. Jellal entered the elevator and ascended to the top floor, where the chairman office is. Upon arriving there, Ultear, Jellal's secretary, greeted him but almost speechless. "G-good morning, Sir. Something happened to you?", Ultear asked. Jellal just walked past her, "It was nothing. Go back to work.", Jellal said nonchalantly.

He entered his office, immediately checking some papers to be taken care of. He was quick doing his work at the office, and it's unusual. He had something on his mind. And he decided that he need to finish his work until it's time to pick up the kids at school. Jellal called Ultear from his office's phone. "Ultear, cancel all meetings for today and schedule them for tomorrow. I have an important matter to do. So, I'll be leaving early.", Jellal said. "Understood.", the call was cut and Jellal continued his work.

It's 2 PM already and it's time to pick Aiden and Ava. He called Alfred to inform that Jellal's going to pick them. Then, Jellal took his jacket and wore his sunglasses. He descended to the basement where he parked his car. He entered his car and drove to the school. But then, an unexpected phone call came to Jellal. And when he saw the caller, his eyes widened because it was from the army.

 _Don't say it must be today._

Jellal clicked the green button on his phone, "Good afternoon. Jellal Fernandes is speaking.", Jellal said. "Mister Fernandes, where are you going? I thought you forgetting something important today because I just called your secretary.", the man said. The moment Jellal heard the man's voice, he really forgot about the launching of his railway guns today that're going to be used by the army. He slammed his head onto the steering wheel. "Ah, yes. I was about to go to the Fiore West Fortress. I'll be there in moment.", Jellal cut the phone call and he threw his phone to seat beside him.

 _I'm sorry, Aiden, Ava._

The school bell rang which signed the school was over. Erza was still sitting on her chair while watching Aiden and Ava packing their bags together. "Aiden. Ava. Can I talk to the both you for a moment?", Erza's request caused Aiden and Ava turned their heads and then they nodded. After they finished packing, the class was already empty, leaving only Erza, Aiden, and Ava. The twins walked to Erza. "Is something the matter, Miss Scarlet?", Aiden asked. "I want to ask the both of you. Are you still mad at me?", Erza asked. The question surprised the two of them. Aiden and Ava looked at each other and then they looked at Erza again. "Because of yesterday, Ava almost had a panic attack. I was just being my protective self. But, we're okay since you said sorry.", Aiden said.

"W-Will you come to our home, today?", Ava nervously asked and that made Erza surprised. "W-Why?", Erza asked back. "You need to get used to our house.", both of them said in unison.

 _Oh God, they are not going to agree that I said no to their weird proposal yesterday._

Erza was sweating so much and she didn't know what to say. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?", Ava said. "We are alone at home.", Aiden lied although they have Alfred and Corrine at home. But Erza who didn't know about their home that time, fell into their trap and she couldn't say no. "Okay. Just let me pack my things.", Erza said.

Erza was packing her things while Aiden and Ava were standing outside of class. "Yes. We are one step closer to getting our new Mama.", Ava said. "We just need to pull Papa closer to her.", Aiden said. Soon, their talk was ended when Erza stepped out from the class. "Are you ready?", Erza said. "Yes!", both of them cheerfully replied in unison. "But, I have a request first.", Erza said. "What is it?", Aiden said. "I need to buy things first. Do you mind accompanying me to the supermarket?", Erza asked. "Sure!", they both replied. Erza walked with them to the front entrance and waited for a bus there.

Erza sat in between Aiden and Ava in the train. It was actually Aiden and Ava first time riding a bus. They were staring out from the window and Erza watched them cheerfully. "It's your first time riding the bus?", Erza asked. "Yeah! We only saw them but never ride it.", Aiden said. "So, we're just going to try how does it feel to watch the scenery from the bus's window.", Ava said. Erza laughed a bit because they're so innocent. "Ah, we are reaching the supermarket. Let's go.", Erza stood up and then held both of the twins hands.

They entered the supermarket and Erza could see Aiden and Ava's expressions about how majestic the supermarket is. Yes, it's huge. "Hold my hand tight, so you don't get lost.", Erza said and smiled to them. "Okay!", both of them replied at the same time. Erza picked up a trolley near the entrance, "Do you want to ride in and take care of the things I'll buy?", Erza said. They both nodded happily and then Erza lift them up one by one into the trolley.

Erza started to search things to buy for her father and herself. When Erza walked with the trolley to the food sections, she found herself getting caught by the workers who gave samples of a milk that the supermarket was promoting. Erza then asked Aiden and Ava to try the samples. They enjoyed it and thanked for it. Their cuteness always made Erza smile and the workers too. _Gosh, they are so darn cute._

"Guys, do you want a chocolate bar?", Erza offered. They immediately stood up and nodded happily at her. Erza walked around the shelf which chocolate bars were piling up there. "You guys pick your favorite.", Erza said. Then after few brands passed, they pointed at a chocolate bar with a blue cover and named "Neptune"

"That one?", when Erza picked the chocolate bar, she realized that the chocolate was really thick. She smiled and turn to them, "Guys, is this too much for a chocolate?", Erza asked. "Not for us.", they both smiled. Erza sighed and then took two of those chocolate bar. "You love chocolates, don't you?", Erza asked. "Chocolate is like our heaven.", Aiden said. "Yep. Nothing beats chocolate.", Ava continued. Erza laughed to their statements, _What about strawberries? They are good too._

It's almost 6 PM. They are already finished shopping and paid for them. Erza ordered a cab that available in the supermarket parking area. "Told the driver your house's address.", Erza said. After they entered the cab, the driver soon drove to the destination. When they were arrived, Erza paid the cab and stepped off from the cab. She helped Aiden and Ava too. Erza was speechless when she realized she's in the front of a big gate. "Why I don't see anything beyond this gate?", Erza asked. "Ah. Papa doesn't want the people to know where we actually live. So after this gate, it's still a long way to the mansion.", Ava said. "Yup. So, we're going to call Alfie from here.", Erza stood there confused.

Aiden then walked to little machine near the gate. Aiden pressed the button and the voice came up. "Yes, who is there?", a voice of a male spoke. "Alfie? This is me, Aiden. Me, Ava, and Miss Scarlet in the front gate. Can you pick us up?", Aiden said. "Aiden-sama? But I thought your father is going to pick you both at school.", Alfred said. "Huh? We didn't know. Just pick us up already.", Aiden said. "Yeah, yeah! We have groceries here.", Ava continued. "Groceries?", Alfred asked in confusion. "They are Miss Scarlet's and we are helping her because we invite her to our house.", Aiden said. "Very well, then. I'll be there in a moment.", Alfred cut the call.

"Who is Alfie?", Erza asked. "Our butler.", both of them replied in unison. "W-what? But you said you guys are alone.", Erza said. "Yeah. We lied. So we can convince you to come here.", Aiden said. "We are sorry, Miss Scarlet." Ava continued. Then, a car came which Alfred was driving on. "Hey, Alfie. We're sorry for being such a bother.", Aiden said. "But we gotta show Miss Scarlet our house.", Ava then walked to Alfred. "She's going to be our mother.", Ava whispered to Alfred's ear. "What? Is your father even-", Aiden cut Alfred, "Come on in, Miss Scarlet!", the three of them hopped in the car and Alfred drove to the mansion.

When they arrived, Erza was in awe, looking at how majestic, elegant, and breath-taking the mansion is. Erza took her shopping bags and walked inside the mansion. They were greeted by Corrine, the maid, and helped Erza with the groceries bags. "Welcome, Miss Scarlet. I guess our little cuties suddenly invited you to this mansion.", Corrine said. "Ah, yes. They somehow tricked me. And I fell for it.", Corrine chuckled a bit and then she led Erza to take a seat in the living room, where there is a tea already served for her. "Thank you for the tea.", Erza said.

"Aiden-sama, Ava-sama, I'm going to call your father that you unexpectedly came home with Miss Scarlet. He must be sick worrying the two of you.", Alfred said. "Oh, yes. Please call him. We still have to introduce our house to Miss Scarlet.", Aiden and Ava hurriedly pulled Erza's hands. "Come on, Miss Scarlet. We'll give you a tour.", Aiden said. Erza couldn't do a thing and only smiled to Alfred and Corrine. "If you excuse me then.", Erza said.

Alfred and Corrine smiled as they were seeing the twins being so happy, which was so unusual. "They really are hyped for Miss Scarlet. I somehow pity her.", Corrine said. "Yes. I bet they didn't give Miss Scarlet a chance to say her opinion about being their mother.", Alfred replied. "They sure are stubborn.", Corrine chuckled. "Well, I have to call their father. I don't know how will he react.", Alfred reached to the phone and call Jellal's cellphone.

It was 5 PM when Jellal arrived at the school after he completed his sudden business in the afternoon. The school's yard was almost empty. He hurriedly searched for Aiden and Ava, but he didn't find them. He went to the principal's office to ask the principal where is his children. The principal didn't know and that made Jellal even more panicked. Jellal searched the whole school for them, but didn't find them at all. And then, he was about to call his home's phone but he received a call from his home.

"Alfred! I was just about to call you. Do you know where-", Jellal's words were cut by Alfred, "Aiden-sama and Ava-sama are? They are already at home, just now. A certain someone came with them.", Alfred said. "Who?", Jellal asked. "Miss Scarlet, sir.", Jellal was quiet for a while. _Erza? What is she even… I better go home now._ "I'll see you soon, Alfred.", Jellal ended the call and he immediately entered his car then drove to his mansion.

* * *

 **Whee! So that's for this chapter! I think it's long enough for me hahaha but what do you guys think? Is it good or otherwise? Or you want more? Please leave a review and I will gladly write another chapter as faster as I can! Hahahaha! And also, give a fave and follow if you like my story. Sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter. English is my second language, but I like learning it so much. Sore ja, mata nee~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again guys! Bluenonoe is back to bring you another chapter of The Secretly Aphrodisiac. Well, to be honest, this week is kind of rough for me and the reasons lie on one thing, campus. Hahahaha! Really they can be such a pain in the a$$ -_-" I want to thank you guys for reading this story, giving reviews, faves, and follows. I really appreciate them. Especially the reviews, faves, and follows that always make me stay enthusiastic writing this story. I hope you have been really taking a liking to my story hehehe. Anyway, let's just jump to the story, shall we? Yes, we shall. Okay, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything!**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 9

"Miss Scarlet, let's play in our room!", Aiden happily said. "You have homework for tomorrow, right? Let's do that first, then we play.", Erza could see that twins were frowning but soon they are hyped again. "Okay!", the twins said. They started to do the homework, Erza just watching them writing the answers and checking their answers.

"You know, I'm not teaching for tomorrow.", Erza said. "Huh? Why?", Aiden said. "I'm still studying at college too. And I have classes tomorrow.", Erza said. "How is it studying in college?", Ava asked. "It's all good.", Erza lied. _It's not that good. I'm working my ass off to get my GPA above 3.5_ "As long as you are studying hard, your father should be happy. So, you need to start to study hard from now on.", Erza continued. "We will.", both twins replied with a big smile.

"Papa's late.", Aiden said. Erza looked at her watch and it's already 8. "Is your father always this late?", Erza asked. "Even worse. Papa sometimes stayed at the office and came home the next morning.", Aiden said. "Yeah. It's like his office is his home too.", Ava said while frowning. _What an irresponsible jerk! He has his kids at home!_ Erza ruffled both of the twins' hair.

"Heh… Some children just made their Papa worried sick and here they are.", Erza could feel someone behind her and speaking beside her ear. She also could feel that person's breath. It gave chills to her spine. "W-what a-are you doing?!", Erza pushed the man away. The man with a messy blue hair, a red tattoo on his face, and a pair of onyx eyes laughed at Erza. "I'm home.", Jellal kneeled down and opened his arms to his kids who suddenly ran to him. "We're sorry. We've been bad.", the twins said. "It's alright. I'm sorry too, because I was supposed to pick you up right after school but there's a sudden matter I should take care of.", Jellal replied. "Then we are even.", Ava said. "Yep, we are. Anyway, dinner is ready, you guys go eat.", Jellal let go of the twins embrace and the twins ran downstairs.

Erza just sat there, being quiet, while looking at Jellal. Jellal smiled to her seeing that Erza's blushing. "Why don't you join us? Corrine prepared a feast because you're here.", Jellal said then walked away from her. "You're not going to say sorry?", Jellal stopped hearing what Erza said to him. He turned back and approached her. He was leaning to her and whispered to her ear again, "I'm sorry." Erza blushed harder and Jellal just laughed at her. "C'mon, you must be hungry.", Jellal lent Erza his hand. Erza was hesitant to take his hand. "You want me to carry you to the dining room?", Jellal said while smiling smugly. "N-No!", Erza took Jellal's hand to stand up and then walked together with him to the dining room.

When they arrived at the dining room, Aiden teased the two adults, "What took you both so long? Something happened?", Aiden said with a teasing smile plastered on him. "Apparently, your teacher here-", Erza elbowed Jellal and made him shut, "I-It's nothing. Why don't we just eat already?", Erza said nervously. The whole table agreed, beside Jellal who was chuckling.

After they finished dinner, Aiden and Ava showed their father the chocolates Erza bought for them. "Papa, look! Miss Scarlet bought us these big chocolates.", Ava said. "Oh, really?", Jellal said. "Yeah. Since you always gave us small ones.", Aiden was trying to provoke his father. "I can give you the gigantic one for your birthdays.", Jellal replied. "Do you even know when is our birthday?", Aiden said. "Erm…is it…next-", Jellal was cornered. He looked like he needs help. "It's next month, from now.", Ava nonchalantly said. "Ah! Next month! I just remembered!", both of the twins sighed, including Erza. _Jellal, you're seriously the worst. You being a workaholic turns you into this!_

"But, we don't want chocolates for our birthday.", Aiden said. "Hmm? So, what is it? Just tell me anything you want.", by that answer, Aiden and Ava smiled and looked at each other. Jellal knew by looking at their expressions, it's not good.

"We want Papa to marry again."

Jellal's eyes widened. And so was Erza.

"With Miss Scarlet."

Both Jellal and Erza were jaw-dropping. They were ultimately shocked by their sudden wish.

"Are you guys being serious? I can't do that…", Jellal said. His children suddenly changed their expressions into something mischief. "Oh? We can report to the media about a big article that was about to be spread last month.", Jellal was being realized again how scary his children can be. "No no no no no, y-you c-can't!", Jellal was in panic. Erza sighed, she knew that their silly proposal cannot be turned down. "I'll speak to your father first, okay?", Erza pulled Jellal's hand and they went outside. The children were jumping because their plan worked.

Jellal and Erza were in the garden. They were walking around the big, tranquil, and beautiful garden. "So, do you have any idea why your children want me so much to be their mother?", Erza said. "To be honest, they are starting to smile so brightly again. We…were much happier than this. But you rekindled our happiness again. I must thank you for that.", Jellal explained.

Erza was quiet because she had so many thoughts about him. She needs to know what happened to him the last 6 years. "6 years already. I want to know what happened to you. From the start, when you suddenly left me at the Spring Prom when we were at high school.", Erza said, glaring to Jellal.

"I lied. When I was in the high school, I was not living with my family at the penthouse. I lived there alone. What I said about me and my family went to places, it's true though. But, I decided that time to separate myself from them, from this mansion. Then, I requested them that I want to go to a public school. I asked them because at that time, I'm still being myself who doesn't want to continue to run the Fernandes Group. I used the reason that if I'm going to a public school, I'm not going to be a coward anymore. But that's not the true reason. I just wanted to go away.

When I was almost escaped, something urgent happened. My father, got really sick when he was doing a business trip, alone, to Caelum. It's his cancer. My butler, Alfred, who was accompanying him there, came all the way to my penthouse. He was ordered by my father to retrieve me back to the mansion. My father opened my eyes to see something that really matters. He said that the Fernandes Group meant for Fiore's prosperity and safety. And that's why we produce such things to provide them.

After giving so much thought, I decided to give myself into the Fernandes Group. My father was glad for my decision, so I work harder for his sake too. He also mentioned that living a life like this, especially being a part of a noble family, enemies will come from anywhere to tear me down. And that's why, I'm keeping myself secret to the whole society of Fiore. Only few and certain people know better about me.

Because of that, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Erza. And to Lucy, Natsu, also Gray. It's just, that I don't want the danger that will be put onto me comes to you all.", Jellal completed his answer to Erza. His answer made Erza speechless, although he lied to his friends, he did it for a greater good. Her silence proved that some of her questions are answered. "I understand. It's being you that you did that and do this.", Erza smiled warmly at Jellal, made Jellal slightly blushed. It's been a long time since the last time he blushed because of Erza. He tried to recover quickly so Erza doesn't see his blush.

"Any other question?", Jellal asked. "About the kids. Did you marry?", Erza bluntly asked. Jellal was startled but then laughed a bit. "I-I'm sorry. I'm being blunt again.", Erza said. "No, it's okay. Well, it was an arranged marriage. Before my father passed away, he proposed me to a daughter of a noble family. The marriage happened when I just enrolled to a college.", Jellal said. "Your father was really desperate to get you a child soon, huh?", Erza replied. "Yeah, he was.", Jellal chuckled.

"Speaking of college, are you already graduated?", Erza asked and made Jellal laughed. "I thought you're not going to ask me that.", Jellal said and then he paused, "Yeah, I already graduated. I managed it in 3 years. Really, it was a hard work. Gaining a high grade point each semester, getting extra credits, leading a student organization, and at the same time, being a chairman of the Fernandes Group, also taking care of my family. Aiden and Ava were born on my first year at college. It was hard at first, but then it's getting really hard when my ex-wife left me with a divorce paper."

And that moment, Erza was beating herself inside her mind. _Erza is an idiot, Erza is an idiot, Erza is an idiot! I clicked the wrong button!_ "I-I'm sorry. I…asked the wrong question, didn't I?", Erza said while inside herself she was panicking. "No, it's okay. I didn't regret it and I'm still don't. I actually didn't love her. She's…just like any other noble who can never be satisfied with their own wealth. So, she's digging more from me. She cares for money not family. While she's still my wife, she helped me with my work. I got more times with my kids. They were really happy with me.

But their mom, just like I said, focused more on work and not to her children. She did bad things that made my children ran to me and cried on my shoulders. Then one day, I noticed something was flawing on the company. We overproduced. The company's revenue was lower to the production's cost. I investigated it and found my ex-wife red handed. She's been selling it to a black market and mostly people there are up to no good, especially with produces from my company. And that's why, I immediately arranged a divorce paper. I can never let a parasite live in my family.

I thought, that she's gone, my family will become happy. You realized it, yes? Me being a workaholic. Sometimes I stayed overnight at my office.", Jellal clenched his fists, "Even I almost forgot their birthdays.". Erza looked at Jellal. He's really worn out and Erza noticed it. She rubbed Jellal's back and Jellal looked at her. "A father like you, wow. You're stressing out like an old man but you're still young. Your blue hair may start to change to hoars.", Erza teased Jellal and that made Jellal laughed. "I'm not that depressed, you know. My kids can make me smile. Even when I critique my co-workers and almost made them cry, it makes me smile also.", Erza was smiling half-heartedly because he was so scary, _This man turned into a demon! How could he smiled when he shattered people?!_ "But, I can smile more brightly now. Because of you.", Erza's eyes widened and she's blushing again. "You're blushing again.", Jellal teased Erza and made Erza pound Jellal's chest lightly several times until Jellal stopped her because it hurts.

"Is there any more question about my past for the last 6 years?", Jellal asked. "I think that's enough for now. And thank you, for telling me. Things are becoming understandable now.", Erza said. "Well, it's getting late. Do you want a ride to your home?", Jellal asked. "O-Oh, no need. I-I can-", Jellal cut Erza's words, "No, you can't. It's because of me you're here until late. Say goodbye to the kids, then let's go.", Jellal insisted and Erza can only give in. Erza nodded in response and they both entered the mansion and went to the twins' room.

They found them already asleep. Erza was struck seeing them because of their cuteness. "Already asleep, huh? It must be a tiring day for them.", Jellal chuckled. "Yeah, they were really having fun at the supermarket, like literally they are new to that place. And they were so hyped showing around the mansion.", Erza replied. "They are being serious, aren't they?", Jellal asked a question that made Erza turned to him. "About…?", Erza was confused but then Jellal arched his eyebrow, making a really-you-don't-know look, made Erza realized, "Oh! That…", Erza chuckled a bit to her embarrassment. "I need some time. It's too overwhelming for me.", Erza said. "Sure, I understand.", Jellal replied. "Wait. Does that mean you agree with them and want to marry me?", Erza was slightly angry to him. "Well, yeah! They about to spread an embarrassing issue to the media about me. They are scary, you know. Playing cards like this.", Jellal sighed. "I knew it. You don't like me, after all!", Erza's anger welled up and she smacked Jellal's head.

"Ouch! I'm kidding! Stop it!", Jellal was trying to stop Erza hitting him and after some time she stopped. Suddenly, Jellal leaned his head closer to her and it was so close to her face, "You know the truth. I like you. I can't deny that. You too, right?", Jellal teased her again and Erza was blushing hard. Jellal laughed to see Erza's expression who changed from being bashful then angry. "But I need more time! Remember? 'I'm not letting you off the hook so easily'", Erza stormed off the room and made Jellal smiled to her.

Jellal noticed that his children were pretending to sleep. "You heard that. What should Papa do?", Jellal tickled the two of them. "Just make her love you.", Aiden and Ava said in unison. Jellal sighed and looked to them, "Why do you want this so bad? I'm going to take Miss Scarlet home. Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow.", the children were frowning but then Jellal kissed their foreheads and made them smile.

* * *

 **That's for this chapter, folks! What do you think of this chapter? Or what do you think of this story this time? Leave a review and any comment, advice, and critique will be truly appreciated. Honest. And give a fave and follow if you like this story. That too will be truly appreciated. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and I noticed that this chapter is shorter than before, I'm sorry again. Okay then, I should take my leave here and see you at the next chapter! Ja nee~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again, guys. Finally back and managed to update. I'm sorry that I turned out to update every once a week when I usually update twice a week. Assignments at my college are really demanding and I just can't help it that I spend most of the time doing it. Like seriously, I need some sleep. But then, in a tiny mini free time that I have, I wrote this chapter little by little. Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows. I hope they keep piling up so I can put some more energy to update faster. Anyway, let's continue, shall we? Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ANYTHING.**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 10

Erza was sitting on her chair, listening to a lecture from her professor. She took notes from his lecture. But inside herself, Erza was thinking about Jellal and his kids' wish.

 _I don't know how to accept it. Somehow, hearing Jellal's story yesterday, it's gonna made the kids feel bad if I reject them. But, I need to know, why I can be their mother? Can I even live a happy family with them? I still have my doubts._

The class was already over when Erza was spacing out. She packed her belongings and put them into her bag and exited the class. She took out her phone to see it's already 3 in the afternoon, and Jellal texted her.

 _I'm at the park in front of your faculty building. –Jellal_

"He's already here? I should hurry.", Erza was speed-walking because she's in the 3rd floor and the elevator took so long. When she was outside the building, she searched for him. And there he was sitting, looking casual, wearing a white shirt, black chino pants, and black dress boots. He was also wearing sunglasses, but still Erza noticed it's him by his messy blue hair. She approached him as quickly as she could.

She tapped on his shoulder. "Hey.", Erza greeted him. Jellal turned back to see where the voice came from. "Oh, hey. Just finished class?", Jellal asked. "Yeah. You? Any more work for today?", Erza asked back. "I finished it as quickly as I can. So, where are we meeting them?", Jellal said. "Oh. The café near the entrance of this campus. We should take a bus from here.", Erza replied. "No need. I bring my motorcycle. Want a ride?", Jellal offered her. "S-Sure, that's fine.", Erza replied. Then, Jellal slapped Erza's butt lightly, "Make sure anyone don't steal a glance of your panties when the wind blew your skirt.", Jellal laughed a bit and Erza was blushing. Then Erza lightly smacked Jellal's head, "Pervert!"

Jellal handed Erza a helmet, they wore their helmets, and then they went to the café. Erza pointed the way to the café and they arrived there not in 5 minutes. They got off from the motorcycle and Erza was fixing her hair. "Are they inside already?", Jellal asked. "Yeah, they should be. They got their classes over not long before me.", Erza replied. "You okay with me tagging along?", Jellal said. "Are you asking me that question again? It's okay. Although, there's a little chance they will get angry when they see you again. A little though.", Erza replied.

Jellal sighed and then walked together with Erza. Erza opened the door to the café, and they searched for Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia. "Look. There they are.", Erza pointed at the table near the window. Jellal looked at the table, and saw the faces of his best friends. He was smiling because he actually missed them. But in the same time, he didn't want to meet them because of what he did 6 years ago. "Come on! What are you doing just standing there?", Erza pulled Jellal's hand to the table and made Jellal surprised.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, we are little bit late.", Erza said. The gazes of the people around the table turned to Erza and then to the messy blue haired young man with a red tattoo on his face. They were slightly jaw-dropping. "I want you to meet Jellal Fernandes. A complete ass who I met just 2 days ago.", Erza teased Jellal. Jellal was smiling in response to her and he scratched his head. "How have you guys been?", Jellal greeted them.

"We're fine, I guess.", Lucy replied coldly. "Why are you even showing your face around us?", Gray continued. "Are you saying that we are still best friends?", Natsu said. The situation changed into something unexpected and silence befell them, "T.I.A.", Juvia commented. Jellal looked at Erza and Erza gestured to him to apologize to them.

 ** _A/N : "_** _ **T.I.A." stands for This Is Awkward**._

"I-I'm sorry guys. About everything. I expect that you guys will be angry with me, so I'm fine with it. If you could just let me explain everything, I hope that you forgive me.", Jellal said. Gray stood up from his seat and approached Jellal. He grabbed Jellal's collar and glared at him. Then, unexpectedly from Gray, he hugged him. "Dude, where have you been? You made us worried sick.", Gray whispered. Jellal hugged him back and then they let go of each other. Jellal looked at Lucy and Natsu's expressions. And they were smiling to him. "We were just playing with you.", Lucy chuckled. "C'mon, take a seat!", Natsu called Jellal.

Jellal was smiling again and Erza elbowed him. "See? A low chance.", Erza said and made Jellal laughed a bit. Jellal and Erza took a seat, then Jellal explained everything what happened to him, as what he told to Erza yesterday. Jellal and Erza also explained the day that they met again after 6 years.

"You're the chairman of the Fernandes Group now?!", Lucy shocked. "Man, and you already graduated.", Natsu sighed. "Oh, so that's why I saw bruises on your face. Those are Erza's doing?", Gray laughed. "Erza-san, you are so harsh.", Juvia said to Erza. Jellal and Erza nodded and they were also laughing.

"And I want to see your kids. They're must be cute.", Lucy said. Jellal chuckled and Erza nodded in response, "They are. But their father is not that great being a father.", Erza looked at Jellal. "I'm trying to be a great father to them.", Jellal replied. "Yeah? You almost forgot their birthdays.", Erza teased him. "Really? What a bad daddy.", Lucy said. Jellal just sighed and lowered his head. "I'm just kidding, Jellal. I'm sure you are a great one. You're just out of hand when you are taking care of everything all by yourself.", Erza rubbed Jellal's back. The rest four of them smiled at Erza's affection to Jellal.

"So, how about you guys? How have you been?", Jellal asked them. "We're good as always. You may noticed it already but me and Lucy are dating.", Natsu replied. "Oh, we haven't introduce you to Juvia here.", Gray said. "Nice to meet you, again. I hope you still remember me, nii-san.", Juvia shook hands with Jellal.

"J-Juvia? A-As in, Juvia Lockser?", Jellal stuttered. Juvia nodded in response and smiled to him. "It's so nice to meet you too! How's your family doing? Are they still doing the hunt?", Jellal asked. "Yes. They are well and they still are doing the hunt. Juvia is glad that you remember. Although, it's been such a long time since our family gathered.", Juvia replied. "Yeah. I remember the times I was so good hunting with my crossbow.", Jellal said. "Juvia remembers that. But, I was laughing when I saw you miserably failed at using a shotgun.", Jellal and Juvia laughed hearing Jellal's past experience.

The four of them looked at a very confused face. "You know him well?", Gray asked Juvia. "Yeah. Me and Juvia are kind of a distant relative. So, we know each other well.", Jellal replied. "So that's why you got more clues than us when Jellal disappeared.", Gray said. Juvia laughed a bit, "Yes, you're correct. But Juvia didn't know anything about you more until you told us all about it today.", Juvia told Jellal. "You guys really were trying to find me?", Jellal asked. "Yes we were. Until today.", Lucy replied. "I'm sorry for all the troubles. It was all so sudden. I didn't have the time to explain back then. But now that all is clear, I just hope that you understand.", Jellal said.

"It's okay. We understand now. And the fact you're here with us again, it's just more than enough.", Lucy said. "I thank Erza, too. For asking me to come here.", Jellal said.

But then, Erza's vision started to be vague when all of the sudden Erza heard someone called to her. "Miss Scarlet, please wake up…" a voice of a child that's about to cry.

 _Aiden? Ava? Why are you here?_

Erza's vision was not clear anymore, she couldn't see anything because it's all so black. She sensed someone grabbing her hand. She felt a gentle touch.

"Miss Scarlet, don't leave us. Don't leave Papa too!", a same voice came to her ears. It's too dark for her to see who called to her.

 _Click!_

Her senses were working again. She felt that she's lying on a bed. She felt pains in her body. She smelled something like a medicine. She heard something beeping. And she still felt the gentle touch on her right hand. Erza tried to open her eyes, but it's so heavy. It's like, she's finally awake from a deep slumber.

"Miss Scarlet?", a child's voice called to her. Erza opened her eyes, to see the little Aiden sitting in the right side of her. What's he doing here? Erza looked around and everything's colored white.

 _Is this the hospital? What am I doing here?_

"Miss Scarlet, you're awake!", Erza glanced at the little boy with a messy blue hair, who was about to cry. "Hello, Aiden. Why are you here? Where's Ava?", Erza weakly asked. "We are seeing you, silly. She's here too. She's sleeping there.", Aiden wiped his tears and then pointed at the sofa near Erza's bed. "I see.", Erza smiled to him.

 _Something bad just happened, didn't it?_

"You're finally awake. I have to call Papa.", Aiden let loose of his grip from Erza's hand and then took out a cellphone from his bag. Aiden was clicking the phone number and put the cellphone to his ear.

"Hello, Papa."

Pause

"Yeah! She's just awake! Are you finished with work?"

Pause

"You better come here quickly, okay?"

Aiden ended the phone call. "Papa is already here. He is just about to park his car.", Aiden rubbed Erza's hand. "You have been taking care of me. How about you? Have you eaten?", Erza asked. "Yes! Alfie packed us meals and we ate them.", Aiden replied. "Good boy.", Erza ruffled Aiden's hair.

Suddenly, Ava awoke from her nap. "Miss Scarlet?", Ava was murmuring then looked around. She immediately jumped from the sofa when she realized Erza's finally awake. "Miss Scarlet!", Ava ran to Erza's bed. "We've been waiting for long! We missed you…", Ava was crying but at the same time she's happy. Erza was touched by them because she couldn't believe that they're really care for her and telling by their expressions they're truly missed her. Erza rubbed Ava's cheeks to wipe her tears. "Thank you for worrying me. I missed you two also.", Erza said.

Then, the three of them heard a door opened. The father of twins was standing there near the door. He asked his children to leave the room for a moment. Erza was nervous because things were getting serious when Jellal stepped in. The twins exited the room, and Jellal closed the door behind him. He lowered his head, so his eyes were covered with his bangs. Then he approached Erza, with clenched fists.

"Almost 2 days, you passed out. You made people worried sick.", Jellal said with a cold voice. Then, he leaned his head so close to Erza's face. And made Erza blushed. "Don't you ever, leave me again.", Jellal whispered to Erza. Erza blushed harder, "W-what's wrong w-with you? I didn't leave you, b-but you did.", Erza replied with an angry tone. "That's true. What I'm trying to say is, don't try to kill yourself.", Jellal grinned at her. "K-Kill myself? D-Do you mean…?", Erza turned her gaze to her injuries.

"Yeah, the reason you're hospitalized right now. You were hit by a truck.", Jellal replied to her. "A truck?! H-How did this happen?", Erza suddenly panicked but her sudden movement made her body hurt. "Don't move too much. Your injuries are severe. Fortunately, you survived.", Jellal grinned at her again. "Stop grinning at me and explain what happened to me!", Erza shouted. Jellal shushed Erza and put his index finger onto her lips. "This is a hospital. There are other patients here, so don't disturb them.", Jellal whispered. "Well, look at you! I'm a patient here and you disturb me!", Erza replied. "Ah, you're so cruel, Erza. I carried you with my strong arms to the hospital and then I paid for your treatment here, but you didn't even put an effort to thank me.", Jellal was pouting to Erza.

 _Jesus Christ, this man! I swear if I had the power to kill him now, I'll kill him for sure!_

Although inside Erza's mad, her face softened a bit and she's blushing again, "I-I'm sorry…", Erza paused.

"Thankyou", Erza whispered but it was fast.

"What was that?", Jellal raised his eyebrow.

"Thankyou", it was a bit louder but still fast.

"I can't hear what are you saying.", Jellal grinned at her.

"THANK YOU!", Erza screamed to his face.

Jellal laughed to see Erza's face that was blushing so hard. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, like a child. To Jellal, it was cute, and made Jellal's heart beating so fast. He slightly blushed to see how amusing to see Erza's expression. "Your welcome.", Jellal replied.

They calmed for a while, then Erza continued the conversation, "It's been only you and your kids who visit me?", Erza asked. "Nope, your friends visited you and your father also.", Jellal replied. "Dad came here?", Erza said.

 _I need to talk to him soon. He must be worried sick about me._

"Yeah. We talked for a while. He, almost scared me.", Jellal replied. "Oh really? That's my dad for you. He knows about you that you made his little girl cried.", Erza teased Jellal. "I knew it. But I talked to him to tell that it's okay now. And he forgave me.", Jellal said happily. "Just be glad that my dad was going easy on you.", Erza glared.

"Then, what about my friends? Which friends?", Erza asked. "It's…Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia.", Jellal replied but with a somehow low voice. "Oh? How they knew?", Erza asked again. "They called to your phone. I guess when the day we supposed to meet them, but you got an accident, they thought you're going to be late. But then I explained the situation to them. They are shocked to hear me spoke to them. The call was quick and they went to this room not long after that.", Jellal explained.

"So, how did they like? When they saw you…", Erza was worried when she looked at Jellal's face. "It was tense first, and it's awkward. At first, I thought they'll be mad like you. But shockingly, they forgave me. I explained to them what happened for the last 6 years and I asked them too about how they have been for the last 6 years. I'm surprised too, of seeing Juvia. She's actually my distant relative. A lot of catching up, here and there.", Jellal answered.

 _Wait. This is weird. Why did I feel that what he just said to me have some kind of resemblance to my dream?_

"Oh, I see. That's good thing to hear.", Erza said. "Yeah.", Jellal smiled at Erza. Jellal looked at his wristwatch and he realized it's getting late. "I should go. It's already late and the kids must be tired looking after you all day. They are really persistent, you know.", Jellal said. "They really are. As long as they take care of themselves too, I'm happy.", Erza replied. Jellal smiled hearing Erza's response, "You know what, I might have said something the same, but you really bring happiness to them. I can never thank you enough for that.", Erza lowered her head a bit, and Jellal pulled himself closer to her. He caressed Erza's beautiful scarlet hair, and then her cheek. Jellal pulled her closer and their lips touched. The kiss was intense, it was like the two of them were hungry for it. Until they ran out of breath, they pulled themselves from the kiss.

"Your kiss tasted like damage.", Jellal said. Erza laughed a bit, "I know. It's because I've been longing for you.", Erza replied. "Then, let's make up for the lost time to fix that.", Jellal stood up and then walked to the door.

"Jellal?", Erza called him and made him stop. "I'll marry you. But, I want to talk it over to you once I have recovered.", Jellal eyes widened and then he turned back to see Erza. "Then, get well really soon. Don't keep your groom waiting.", Jellal replied with warm smile to her.

* * *

 **Whee, so that's that for this chapter. I hope they are enough JerZa moments to make you feel "awwwww" so many times. Ahahaha, I'm sorry if the chapter is shorter. And sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter and patiently wait for the next chapter.**

 **And please give a review after you read it, give a fave or follow or both if you like this story. Ja! Mata nee~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again guys, surprisingly a very fast update from me. Hahahaha, I have a day off on Monday, which is kind of a heaven feeling, so I decided to make double chapters this weekend. I'm really grateful for you guys who supports this story by reading it, giving a review, faves, and follows.**

 **Anyway, I bet the previous chapter may cause you some confusion so let me explain bit :**

 **If you noticed the sentence from the previous chapter, which is "She approached him as fast as she could", that is the moment Erza was hit by the truck. And so what happens so on until Erza heard Aiden's voice, it's all just a dream. But apparently, some of the conversations in her dreams resemble the ones that Jellal told to her when Erza woke up.**

 **So that's the little explanation but I hope it gave you more understanding about what seems weird in the previous chapter. Okay then, without anymore delay, let's read!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, INCLUDING FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 11

The next day, before noon, Erza's father visited Erza. "Hey, sweetheart. I heard that you're awake. Thank goodness everything is fine.", he was caressing Erza. "I, I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to make you worry so much. It's because I was so reckless.", Erza apologized to her father while holding his hand that was caressing her. He only smiled back to her.

"So, Jellal came, huh?", he asked. "Yeah. He did. Were you… scolding him?", Erza asked. He smiled and left a small sigh, "No, I didn't. I just gave him my serious glare when we talked. And I knew it, he still has feelings for you. So that's why-", Erza cut his words, "You're not going easy on him. Jeez, dad, why do you have to be like that?", Erza complained. "Because I don't want my little girl to be hurt again. Emotionally.", he whined. Erza just smiled for how her father treated her still like a little girl. "But watch it. You put too much protection on me and I'll swear you won't have grandchildren.", Erza threat sure made her father scared. They ended up laughing to each other.

They chatted for a while, until a nurse came in, "Miss Scarlet. We'll going to do a checkup on you to see how's your wound is progressing. If it's fine, we will let you out from the hospital.", realizing that another nurse and a doctor came, Erza's father left the room for a while.

Several minutes passed and the doctor came out from Erza's room. Erza's father asked about Erza's condition and she's fine to go now. Her father entered the room again and found Erza slowly preparing herself for the leave. Soon after, they checked out from the hospital and they went to their home.

"You should take a rest now. You have classes tomorrow at the campus. Your absence today have been acknowledged by the campus because I took care of it. So don't worry. I'll be going to the restaurant, so watch the house, okay?", Erza gave a nod, "Be careful!", both of them waved their hand and Erza closed the door.

Erza sat on the couch in the living room. She gazed to the ceiling, thinking of what should she do. "Oh, I should call them. They should I know that I've checked out.", Erza pulled out her phone but then she looked at the time. It's still 1 in the afternoon. So she thought, she will only text them on the group chat.

 _I'm back at home. I just checked out this morning. They said I'm fine to go._ Erza wrote.

Few minutes later.

 _Thank goodness, we'll visit there after we finished our classes. How about at 3? Can everyone go?_ Lucy replied.

 _Me._ Gray replied

 _Juvia!_ Juvia replied.

 _I think I might be stuck at campus until before dusk. There's a project that need to be presented tomorrow._ Natsu replied.

 _Professor Kotobuki's class? Suck to be you. *devil emoticon*._ Gray replied. (It's Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.)

 _Shut up, Gray! *angry emoticon* He creeps me out every time he's smelling something. I bet he's gonna score our projects just with his smell sensor. *sighing emoticon*._ Natsu replied.

 _Hang in there, Natsu. I'll buy sandwiches later. *smile with a blush emoticon*._ Lucy replied.

 _THANK YOU LUCY! *hugging emoticons*._ Natsu replied.

 _Hahahaha are you guys still in class?_ Erza wrote.

 _Yep._ Natsu replied.

 _Yep._ Lucy replied.

 _Reading in the library now._ Juvia replied.

 _Waiting for another class to start._ Gray replied.

 _Okay then. I'll prepare something at home for you guys._ Erza wrote.

The others just read her message but then suddenly someone replied.

 _Don't burn the house._ Natsu replied.

Erza's brow was twitching.

 _I DON'T PLAN TO! JUST GO STUDY!_ Erza wrote.

 _Wow, stop yexting, Erza. It's annoying._ Lucy replied.

 _What the hell is "yexting"?_ Gray replied.

 _Yell texting._ Juvia replied

 _You girls sure have different vocabularies stored in you._ Gray replied.

Erza left her phone on the desk and went to the kitchen to prepare some foods for her friends. She succeed to bake a cake and a big portion of omelet rice.

 _They sure gonna eat a lot from the tiring day in the campus. I made sure I left something for Natsu._

It's already noon. She wanted to watch some TV. So, Erza put her apron back in the kitchen and her phone buzzed. There's a phone call from Jellal. She picked up.

"Hey.", Erza greeted.

"Just 'hey'? Why didn't you tell me you checked out this noon?", Jellal complained like a little child.

"Do I really need to respond that tone to you?", Erza replied.

"Jeez, Erza. You're no fun.", Jellal complained again.

"Okay, seriously. You changed a lot. Like, A LOT. What in the world name happened to you? This is not the Jellal I know in the past.", Erza replied.

"I acted like this just because I want to hear your voice when you're mad. It's cute.", Jellal laughed.

Erza was blushing.

"I know you are blushing right now.", Jellal teased.

"S-Shut up! And I'm not cute.", Erza yelled.

"Oh, so that's why your friends told me that you can't get a boyfriend easily. Boys hardly can call you cute straight-forwardly. But don't worry, I'll help you. Because, I can tell you that you are cute. Really cute.", Jellal charmed her.

Erza was silent but she was blushing harder.

"You must be blushing harder now. Ahhh! If only I can see your really cute blushing face!", Jellal teased her again.

"I swear I will call off the marriage right away.", Erza replied nonchalantly.

"No no no no no!", Jellal panicked.

"Then stop being such a pervert! We have things to settle so decide when!", Erza yelled.

"Anytime.", Jellal replied.

"Then, now. Like right now. Come to my house. I can be a demanding woman, so if you gonna be my man, you better come right here as soon as possible.", Erza cut the call and then she sat on the couch.

5 minutes later. A door's bell rang. Erza quickly opened the door.

"You're late.", Erza pulled Jellal's hand to make him enter the house and then slammed the door. "Go take a seat there in the dining table.", Erza pointed with her face. "I'll get you some water.", Jellal walked to the dining room as Erza went to fridge to get a bottled water. Erza took a cup from the cupboard and went to the dining room. She put the cup on the table pour some water from the bottled water.

"What's the hurry?", Jellal grinned at her. "My friends going to visit here this afternoon and dad's probably gonna go home early today.", Erza explained. "Oh.", was the only answer from Jellal. "You want something to eat? You haven't eat lunch, have you?", Erza asked. "Yeah, sure. Did you make any?", Jellal asked. "Mhm. Wait a second, I grab a plate for you.", Erza grab a plate from the omelet rice serving she made and gave it to Jellal. "Taste it. I hope it's okay.", Erza said. "Any food from you is fine by me.", Jellal teased her. "Stop with the teasing or I shove the entire plate to your mouth.", Erza scolded him. "Sorry, sorry. I'm going to eat now. Thanks for the food.", Jellal grabbed his spoon and dug the omelet rice.

Jellal put the spoon filled with omelet rice into his mouth. He chewed it, but rather slowly. He's really tasting it carefully. "So? Is it good?", Erza asked. "It's really good. With you, we don't have to bother Corrine much for making foods.", Jellal smiled to her and Erza let out a huge sigh. "Thank goodness. When I told my friends I'm about to cook, Natsu told me that I'm going to burn the house. Like, I'm not that bad for a cook. I have my father's recipe.", Erza said. "Oh, is your dad a chef?", Jellal asked. "Yeah. He has his own restaurant in the city. His foods are always amazing.", Erza replied.

"Hmm… But can I critique you on about something? For your omelet rice.", Jellal asked. "W-What is it?", Erza was nervous. "I don't know what did you put in there but…", Jellal took something from his mouth and then observed it a bit, "this black thing. Is it a pebble or some ingredient that is burned inside of your omelet or something?", he showed something small and black and Erza just surprised by it. "Ah, I-I don't know about it. Maybe it just a burned ingredient. Sorry about that.", Erza laughed a bit. "It's okay. It's a tiny chance that this pebble kind of thing going to be found again in your food. It kind of hurts my teeth", Jellal replied and continued to eat the omelet rice. "I-I'm really sorry. I'll try harder next time.", Erza let out a small laugh.

"So. You said that is something to talk about for our marriage.", Jellal said. "Oh, yes. It's actually, I want to talk about my conditions before I marry you. Do you mind?", Erza replied as she was taking a seat across Jellal's. "OK. I'll hear you.", Jellal put his spoon down. "First, for our wedding day. I don't want it to be too fancy. I know you are rich and stuff, but just keep it simple and memorable. And I don't want so many people to come, maybe we should invite our close friends and families.", Erza said. "Okay, that will be done. Next?", Jellal replied.

"Second, according to law, when I am married to you, my surname should change to yours, right? But I want it to be Erza Scarlet Fernandes. I can't let other people know that I'm married to you. Because you still keeping yourself secret to the entire world, right? Just like your children. In the school's registry, they are registered as Aiden Heinz and Ava Heinz. Heinz is their middle name I presume, since I think you don't want them to be known as a Fernandes.", Erza explained. "Name problem, I can handle it. I'm surprised that you noticed Aiden's and Ava's middle name.", Jellal grinned. "Of course. You would hide their last name because you still want to live in secrecy.", Erza replied. "Alright, alright. Anything else about your conditions?", Jellal replied.

"I think this is the last, but I suppose I should've told you this first. It's about my dad. There's a certain condition you have to meet with my dad. I don't know what it is, it might be some kind of test for you. I'm kind of nervous too. So, I hope you can meet with him soon and settle it. So if it possible today, you should come tonight.", Erza explained. "Tonight? Okay then. Just text me when you have talked to your father.", Jellal replied. "Right, I will.", Erza said. "Then, that's it? Your conditions?", Jellal asked. "Yup. That's all. Now it's just the matter of informing our guests for our wedding. Just come meet me again when you have decided who to invite.", Erza said.

"Sure thing.", Jellal looked at his watch and realized something, "I think I should take my leave here. I have a meeting to attend.", Jellal said. "Oh, always the busy person you are. You sure you alright bumping me into your tight schedule?", Erza said. Jellal walked closer to Erza and hold her chin with his right hand, "I can do anything for you. So don't be worry. I'll see you soon.", Jellal let go and he walked towards the door. "Oh. Thanks for the lunch. Next time, I'll try to cook for you.", Jellal smiled and then waved to her. Erza replied with a smile too. As the door closes, her smile fainted. She picked her cellphone and then pressed some numbers to call a someone.

"Dad, it's me. A guy is trying to marry me. You said you want to see the guy first before he marries me right?", Erza said.

 _"_ _Oh? Who is he?"_

"Jellal Fernandes.", Erza said.

 _"_ _That boy! Just told him to meet me tonight at 7 in our house."_

"Sure. I'll tell him.", Erza said.

 _"_ _Things are slowly getting better, aren't they?"_

"Yeah, this's just for the bait. We'll wait when the time is finally right.", Erza said.

 _"_ _You are serious about this, aren't you? The risk is high, you know. You should've give it to someone else."_

"This is personal. So I'm serious about it and I commit to the risk. So don't worry.", Erza said.

 _"_ _I know. You are a smart girl. I'm sure you get the job done."_

"I must. If you found any update, please tell me immediately. Well then, I think my friends are about to come, so I'm hanging up now. Be safe, dad.", Erza ended the phone line.

Erza put her cellphone down and sighed. _Well, let's just go with the flow, right?_

About 3 PM, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia came to Erza's house. Erza greeted them and let them in. They chatted for a while and then ate the foods Erza had made them. In the other side, Jellal who already finished with his meeting, decided to find an engagement ring for Erza.

Jellal approached to the store clerk, "I'm looking for an engagement ring. I need your help to choose one for her.", Jellal said. "I definitely can help you with that. Can you explain a bit to me about your lucky woman?", the store clerk asked.

"She's a smart woman, she chooses her decisions wisely. She's also a compassionate woman, being around her actually makes me kind of happy regardless I'm in a depressing situation. And so, I completely devote my love for her. Hmm, what else…", Jellal was thinking more about Erza.

"Ah, it's actually enough for me. I have the figure of this woman and what ring that'll look beautiful on her.", the store clerk searching from the rings' display and she picked up a platinum ring with a heart-shaped lapis lazuli gemstone inside a halo with little diamonds circled on the halo. "Here it is. I think it will suit her best.", the store clerk handed the ring to Jellal. "Perfect.", Jellal smiled as he glanced at the ring.

Jellal paid for the ring and the ring was put in a small black box. Jellal said his thanks for her help and left the store. When Jellal exited the store, he found that his fellow businessman, who happened to be his close friend, standing near the ring store.

"Jellal? It's unusual that you're out from your office. What you got there?", the man who is named Sting Eucliffe pointed at the small box Jellal held. "Oh, hey Sting. It's an…erm…engagement ring.", Jellal replied nervously and then approached Sting. "Don't you fucking tell anyone!", Jellal whispered while also threatening him. "You are getting married again?! Seriously dude, who's the lucky girl?", Sting boasted. "Shh! Not here!", Jellal replied.

But then, suddenly a woman appeared behind Sting. Apparently, she's Sting's wife, Yukino Eucliffe. "What's this? Jelly getting married?!", Yukino squealed. "My name is not a food. It's Jellal! And what are you guys doing here anyway?", Jellal exclaimed. "To buy some groceries. But, we rarely go together so we are trying to do that today.", Sting replied. "Seriously, you need a break from all your work. But all this news about you getting married, what in the world is happening to you?", Yukino asked. "I'll explain. But not here.", Jellal replied and the wedded couple nodded in response.

The three of them went to a little café, which wasn't really crowded at that moment. Jellal explained everything to them about Erza and how things brought the two of them to this situation. "So prince and princess planned this? They are sly as ever.", Yukino said. "But have you told them that you and Erza are going to marry?", Sting asked. "Not yet. So that's why I'm going to take them home from school.", Jellal replied. "Dude, seriously, you considered to take them home these days?", Sting asked confusedly. "What's wrong with that? I'm their father.", Jellal sighed, "I mean, I know I may be a busy father, but Erza made me realize that I'm a workaholic and it may seemed that it already affects my children.", Jellal replied. Both Sting and Yukino smiled at Jellal's response. "She changed you, little by little.", Yukino said. "I know. And I'm really glad for that.", Jellal smiled.

They talked for a while, about their lives, business, and then the marriage again. "Well, I think I must go to escort my little prince and princess from their school. I'll talk to you guys soon.", Jellal stood up and left the table. But then he stopped, and looked at them. "I'll make sure the invitation of my wedding will come to you.", Jellal smiled and then he left the café. "Well, look at that. He turned into a really happy person.", Sting commented. "He is. I so can't wait to meet Er-chan in person.", Yukino giggled.

Jellal drove to Aiden's and Ava's school. When he got there, he still sat on his seat. He watched the playground that was still rowdy. Children playing around with each other. Jellal exhaled as he's prepared for it then he left his car and walked to the playground. He searched for his children and he saw them playing together with another kids. Jellal smiled at their expressions playing with the others. Jellal approached them and he saw Mirajane was standing near them.

"Thank you for taking care of Aiden and Ava. I will take them home, now.", Jellal said to Mirajane. "Oh, you are a different person from the man who usually takes them home.", Mirajane replied. "Yes, I am. I'm their father. The one you usually see must be our butler.", Jellal said as the twins came to Jellal and held his hands. "See you tomorrow, Miss Strauss.", Aiden and Ava said in unison. Mirajane smiled to the kids, "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Take care.", Mirajane also smiled at Jellal. And so, the family left the playground.

"Papa, you're coming to take us again. It's getting unusual.", Aiden said. "Yeah. Do you want something from us? Or is it you can't get Miss Scarlet to marry you so you want to do something for us to turned down the embarrassing article about you?", Ava continued. Jellal just surprised by their speculations. "I'm your father. So, taking you home from school is an 'usual' thing for a parent to do. Besides, I want to tell you guys something.", Jellal kneeled to them so he's about the same height to them.

Jellal turned out his pocket and held a small box that contains an engagement ring he bought before. "You know what this is?", Jellal asked them. "A box?", Aiden replied. "Not just a box.", Jellal opened the box. The two of them looked at the ring with awe. "I'm going to propose Miss Scarlet, properly, with this.", Jellal said. "So, she accepted?", Ava asked. Jellal nodded and then smiled, "Yes, she did.", and soon the two of them hugged their father. "Thanks, Papa. You're the best.", Aiden and Ava said in unison. "And you are my best children too. Without you, I couldn't make this far. So, thank you.", Jellal replied.

* * *

 **Hehee, I will end that here and the proposal will be on the next chapter. Do you notice something weird with Erza? What happened to her? That's I to know and you to find out! Hahahaha!**

 **I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes on this chapter. Please give me review after you read this hehe any supports and critiques are welcome. Also give a fave and follow if you like this story.**

 **Okay then, I think I will take my leave again. So, see you in the next chapter! Ja nee~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I'm finally back *exhales* and I bring you the update of this story. Hehehehe I hope you've been waiting. Anyway, thanks for reading the story, and also to you guys who reviewed, faved, and followed my story. Truly, you guys who reviewed always make me hyped to write moar and moarrr! Hahaha, maybe I cannot reply to your reviews but still I try to, despite me being a busy college student (darn it!) All I can say is my deep thanks to all of you.**

 **Now,** **let's continue from where we left off from the previous chapter! Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 12

Jellal took the twins back to the mansion and then he got a text message from Erza.

 _"_ _Dad will be home at 7. Try to come here before then, okay?"_

 _"_ _Sure thing. Anyway, can we walk somewhere together after I meet your father?"_

 _"_ _Okay. Is there something you want to talk about?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. It may take long."_

 _"_ _I see. Where are you at right now?"_

 _"_ _Just took my kids home. They are really happy when they heard the news."_

 _"_ _Really? I kind of nervous, though. You sure I can be good mother for them?"_

 _"_ _No doubt about it. You'll be great. I'll on my way to your house now. See you soon."_

 _"_ _See you soon."_

Jellal drove with his car to Erza's house. It's half past six when he arrived there. Jellal still had the engagement ring's box in his pocket. He tapped on his pocket and then walked to the front door of Erza's house. He knocked the door. The door opened, showing the light from inside the house and a woman figure with a scarlet hair greeted him.

"Come on in. Dad actually just came. He's surprisingly fast. He must be eager to meet you", Erza said. Then, a taller figure came from Erza's back. "Jellal-kun, isn't it? Please come in.", Erza's dad greeted Jellal. "Good evening, Mr. Scarlet. Sorry for the intrusion.", Jellal said. "Don't worry. Just make yourself at home.", Erza's dad replied. "Thank you, sir.", Jellal went in and he was following Erza and her dad to the living room.

The two gentlemen sat on the couch facing each other. "I admit you're such a fine gentleman! I really admire your politeness.", Erza's dad said. "Ah, you're flattering me, sir. But it was nothing.", Jellal replied. Erza's dad laughed a little, "You should stop calling me 'sir'. Call me 'dad' from now on. You'll going to be my son-in-law after all." Jellal smiled at him, "If you insist, dad.", Jellal replied. "Now, can we have some private man to man talk here?", Erza's dad glared at Erza. "Sure.", Erza rolled her eyes and then walked to the upper floor. "Do not eavesdrop, Erza!", Erza's dad exclaimed. "Yeah, like I would!", but she lied actually, she sat on the floor near the stairs to eavesdrop.

Their conversation was kind of vague. She only heard few words.

"She's my only one…in this world…..you hear me?"

"I'll protect her….do my best….."

And the rest of them just becoming more and more vague to her. Erza sighed and then went to her room. She sat on her bed and then lied down, facing to the ceiling. She turned her head to find a Mishy doll sitting there. She grabbed it and lift it. So when she supposed to see the ceiling, the Mishy doll replaced it. She stared at the Mishy doll and she was thinking a lot of things about her future.

Few minutes later, someone knocked the door. Erza got up immediately and went to the door. She twisted the door knob and opened the door. "Sorry I disturbed you. I just asked your father permission to take you out tonight. Shall we go then?", Jellal smiled. "Okay. Wait a second, I'll grab my cardigan first.", Erza went back to grab her cardigan hanging on the chair near her study desk. "Let's go.", Erza said.

They both went downstairs and met with the father. They excused themselves and then they exited the house. "So, where are we going?", Erza asked. "Just a stroll. I want to spend time with you.", Jellal smiled to her. Erza blushed a bit, "Really? And the thing you want to talk about?", Erza asked again. "You are just full of question, aren't you? How about we play a game. Until we reached the destination, we have to stay quiet. If you were talking before we reach there, you lose, and vice versa. The punishment for the loser will be determined when we reached our destination. If it's a draw, then there'll be no punishment.", Jellal said. "How old are you again?", Erza questioned him with an angry expression. "The game starts now.", Jellal turned his head so he didn't see Erza's face. After realizing that Jellal's serious about this game, Erza reluctantly decided to play along.

It was so tranquil. Jellal walked in front of Erza and Erza just followed him from behind. Moments later, Erza found out that they are approaching the beach. The sound of the waves was calm. The full moon shone and reflected on the sea. And there's a lighthouse at the right end of the beach. They walked on the dim-lighted path and then down to the beach.

They stepped along the sands. Afraid that their shoes going to be filled with sands, they carried their shoes while walking. Erza, who was confused of what is happening, was getting more confused as Jellal stopped and then turned to Erza. They were standing near the waves, so they could feel the little waves slapping their feet.

Jellal turned out his phone from his pocket, typed something, and showed it to Erza.

 _"_ _The game is over. It's a draw. We can talk now."_

Erza sighed of relief because the game is finally over. "I'm sorry, for making you uncomfortable.", Jellal said and looked at Erza. Erza who stared him back just stayed silent. "The thing is, when we were on the way to this place, I've been thinking.", Erza still glared silently at Jellal. "How should I put this? I want it to be normal, but under certain circumstances it turned out to be unusual and lost it meant, so I just want to do it properly. Like it supposed to be.", Jellal explained.

But then he realized that his explanation somehow didn't make sense to her, so he sighed. He put down his shoes then he knelt down with his knee, it surprised Erza, he turned out the little black box from his pocket. He opened the box, showing the engagement ring he bought for her in the afternoon, and proposed to her.

"Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?"

Erza was frozen, she dropped her shoes. Her glares just frequently moved from Jellal, to the engagement ring, and then back to Jellal. The shining beam from the lighthouse went passed Erza's face and Jellal noticed that Erza's eyes were teary. He also noticed that Erza's blushing hard. Jellal waited and Erza's hand finally reaching out. It's a little bit unstable but she finally held it and put it on her ring finger of her left hand.

Jellal closed the box and then stood up again. He looked at her beautiful happy face which was still crying as she glanced at the ring and then she diverted her gaze to Jellal.

"This ring, it interprets you, smart, loving, and invigorating. Also, it shows to you that my love to you will last forever.", Jellal said.

"Honestly, I'm speechless. You really make our marriage so special.", Erza said while she was crying. Jellal approached her, and caressed her cheek, wiping out the tears.

"It's my promise to make our marriage special. Because you are special to me.", Jellal leaned his face to Erza until it was an inch close. And then they started to kiss. It was a really passionate kiss until they ran out of breath. Erza, who was circling her arms around Jellal's neck, held it a little tighter as she buried her face to Jellal's chest. Jellal noticed that Erza's still speechless.

They spend a little time at the beach. And the thing they only did was making out on the sands. They didn't care if there were people looking at them. They just tried to make a time together after all those years being separated. Erza was forgetting the pain from her injuries but Jellal still noticed it and held back a little. They were catching breath while staring at each other.

"You know, you're crazy. Can you care a little bit for your injuries that are still recovering? I don't want you get delivered back to the hospital.", Jellal asked. "You think I'm crazy? This is not crazy enough for me. I'm still holding back.", Erza replied with a small grin. "You are holding back after all?!", Jellal surprised. "You don't know how crazy I can be until I made your limbs go numb.", Jellal shocked a little bit and then grinned at her. "What a seducing beast you are.", Jellal said. Erza only replied with a yeah-I-know-it face and then continued from where they stopped.

When they grew tired, they lied down on the sands, holding each other's hand, and looking at the stars that were so many, counting it would just be a waste of time. "You know what, Jellal, I thought this is just a dream.", Erza said. "All of things that we've been doing lately?", Jellal asked. "Mhm. I…never thought that I would be seeing you again, the moment you left me.", Erza replied and Jellal held Erza's hand tighter. "More of it, we are going to be together. So I won't leave you again.", Jellal continued. "Yeah, it's a promise.", Erza turned her head to Jellal and so did Jellal. And they gave their warmest smile.

Jellal took a glance at his watch to see that it's already 8 PM. "It's getting late. Let's go back.", they stood up, cleaned their clothes from any sands, then left the beach. Jellal escort her until she's in the front of her house. "Thank you. For tonight. I was really blissful, and I still am.", Erza said. Jellal laughed a bit, "So am I. I guess I'll see you soon.", Jellal said and then turned towards his car. Erza was standing still near the door as she was watching Jellal leaves. Jellal suddenly stopped on the way to his car and Erza surprised too. Jellal turned his head to Erza and then he glanced at her for a moment. Suddenly, he approached her again and gave her a kiss on her forehead which took Erza by surprise. Jellal lowered his head to speak to her on her right ear,

"I forgot to give you a goodnight kiss. Goodnight~", Jellal's whisper was so soft, it gave chills to Erza's spine. Jellal looked at her for a bit and noticed her blushing. Then he's back to his car. He started the engine and drove the way to his house. Erza was speechless again. To her, it was so quick so she didn't have the chance to say anything. Erza touched her head softly and she felt something warm. She smiled and let a small sigh out. She opened the door to her house and entered. Her dad was nowhere to be found, she suggested that he's already in his room. She locked the front door and turn off the lights on the first floor, then went upstairs to her room.

Jellal drove to his mansion, and all he could do while driving was to smile thinking on the great things that just happened. But, then a phone call reached to Jellal. He slowed down the car and then searched his phone from his pocket.

"Jellal Fernandes's speaking.", Jellal said.

 _"_ _Mr. Fernandes, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we just received an emergency call from the vice-captain of the East Division of Fiore's Military Army. It's about the railway guns.",_ it was Ultear, Jellal's secretary.

"What's wrong?", Jellal calmly said.

 _"_ _The railway guns of the east side of Fiore's Fortress. They are starting by itself. From unknown reason, they can't manage to shut it down. The captain is the only one you gave the secret code to deactivate it, right? He's currently away from Fiore and without him they cannot shut it down. Only you can."_ , Ultear explained.

"I'll be there as fast as I could.", Jellal nonchalantly said and then cut the call. He's a little bit in a panic mode, but he needs to stay his head cool. He drove as fast as he can to the Fiore's East Fortress.

 _Is it possible that someone managed to break in to the fortress? I thought it is formidable enough. And more dangerously, this person happened can hack the railway guns so no one can deactivate it. This is suspicious._

Soon after, Jellal was near the fortress. The only transportation that can reach the fortress are trains and airplanes. So, he parked the car at the train's station's parking lot. He quickly boarded to a train, the only train that makes a stop at the fortress. Of course, boarding the train need some kind of authorization.

The train was fast enough and in few minutes Jellal reached the fortress. Few armies greeted him briefly and escort him to the place where railway guns are located. When he reached the railway guns, he briefly asked when the two railway guns were activated. From the information, he only had 5 minutes left to plant the code to each railway guns before they're firing. He remembered that the code is long and complicated. So he made sure to himself to not make any mistake or it will be the end.

Jellal quickly step in near the first the railway gun to plant the code. After a while, the first railway gun was deactivated. The code worked. He went to the second railway gun and planted the code. He managed to stay all calm and collected. And the second railway guns was deactivated. Everyone who was near the railway guns was exhaling a huge sigh and a slight cheer. Jellal also let out a sigh.

Jellal then was approached by the vice-captain of the military's east division. They discussed a bit of what happened and it seemed there was really a person stepped into the railway guns and activated it. But, they didn't catch any glimpse of the culprit and the culprit managed to disappear like in a second.

"I'm terribly sorry for the flaw of the railway guns. But to be honest, this case's possibility has a very low chance to happen. I bet the culprit know the exact timing to execute his or her plan.", Jellal said.

"Yes, I knew that you only share the code that you just planted to the railway guns, to the captain. But thanks to you, we managed to deactivate them. I don't know what will happen if you didn't came. They could be already firing to another country and it might be a start to a war. ", the vice-captain said.

"I know. But with the code I planted to both railway guns, it made the railway guns to a defective mode. Really, I never thought that this would happen because I underestimated the chance that this occurance could happen. So, I'm sending my teams tomorrow to fix them then put more security code into it. I'll also put them to the other railway guns in the other fortresses too.", Jellal explained.

"I see, I'll let my army and the other fortresses to know that you'll be visiting. The soon you managed to handle all of them, the better. I think someone really planned to terrorize our country.", the vice-captain said.

 _Or to just to destroy me and the entire Fernandes Group_. Jellal thought

"Okay, I'll fix them the first thing in the morning.", Jellal said and left the fortress. When he reached the station, he put his cellphone to call Ultear.

"Ultear, we have an emergency job to do. Tell the workers to gather first thing in the morning at the office's building. We're going to fix the railway guns. They're still at the office, right?", Jellal said.

" _Yes, they are. I'll inform them immediately. Mind to tell me what happened there?_ ", Ultear asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow too. Just get some rest for the night. And tell the workers to leave quickly too. It's a tough job.", Jellal said.

" _Are you going with them tomorrow?_ ", Ultear asked again.

"Yeah. I still can handle machinery. And please cancel any kind of meetings that would surely disturb my work with the railway guns.", Jellal replied.

" _Roger that. Is that all?_ ", Ultear said.

"Yeah. That is all. Have a good night rest, Ultear.", Jellal said.

" _You too._ ", after Ultear said that, Jellal cut the call.

Jellal boarded the train and left the fortress. After he reached his car, he drove to his home, finally. He let out a huge sigh because things could really turned 180 for him. When he finally has his peace with Erza, but then another thing came with a possibility to destroy him or even worse, Fiore.

When he finally arrived at his mansion, Alfred and Corrine greeted them. They noticed that their master's face looked like he's sleep deprived. "Has it been a long day to you, sir?", Alfred said. "Yeah. There was an emergency job. Have the kids ate?", Jellal asked. "Yes, they have. There is still some dinner left for you.", Corrine replied. "Okay. I'm gonna check the kids first.", Jellal went upstairs to the twins' room.

Jellal peeked at the slightly opened door and he saw Aiden and Ava still playing. Jellal smiled just by looking at them. "Excuse me, Prince Aiden and Princess Ava. May I come in?", Jellal said with a tone like a servant. "Come in, Papa!". Jellal opened the door and entered, "I'm home." The kids smiled at their father and then ran to him to hug him. "Welcome home!", the twins replied together.

Ava looked at Jellal's face really intently and Jellal noticed her stare. "Papa, there are something black below your eyes.", Ava noticed the bags under Jellal's eyes. "Papa, are you tired? You should get to sleep early. Tomorrow you still have to work. But did you have any dinner? Corrine made some, so if you haven't you should eat.", Aiden said. Aiden and Ava's thoughtfulness made Jellal couldn't stop to smile.

"I will, I will. I'm going to take a brisk shower, and then I'll eat the dinner, after that I'm going to sleep. You should get some sleep too. It's late, look at the time.", Jellal said. "We waited for you to come home. So we can hear the news from you.", Ava replied. "News? What news?", Jellal asked. "You said you want to propose Miss Scarlet, did she accept?", Ava said. "Oh, that. Yes! She did accept. And she was so happy.", the moment Jellal had answered, the kids jumped in happiness. "Now, now. You heard the news, so get some sleep, okay?", Jellal said. "Okay!", the twins replied in unison. Soon, they kissed Jellal to his cheeks and then went straight to bed.

Jellal headed back to door, "I'm turning the light off. Good night, sweethearts.", Jellal flipped the switch off. "Good night, Papa. We love you!", the twins replied. "I love you too.", after Jellal said that he closed the door.

Jellal walked to his room, undressed himself and went to the shower. As he was showering, he thought to himself.

 _This job is going to take a while. Maybe I'm not going to be at home in few days. They are going to be alone again._

Jellal washed his hair and then his body. He thought again,

 _Can I ask Erza to take care of them? Maybe they could stay at Erza's. I'm just gonna ask her in the morning before I get to the office._

And so, Jellal finished his shower and then changed to a black T-shirt and white pants. He went downstairs to eat his dinner. After that, he went upstairs again to his room to get some sleep. But, before he closed his eyes, he had called Erza first. Surprisingly, Erza picked up.

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_ , Jellal thought was like _wow, she isn't mad me._

"I'm sorry to call you this late. But can I ask you a favor?", Jellal said.

 _"_ _Sure. What is it?",_ Erza asked.

"Can I just like meet you tomorrow first thing in the morning? What time when you leave your house tomorrow?", Jellal asked.

 _"_ _About half past six, I suppose."_ , Erza replied.

"Okay, I'll be at your house at that time. Thank you so much, Erza! I owe you! Good night!", Jellal ended the phone call.

And that, Jellal was able to sleep in such a relief.

* * *

 **Yes, I will pause it here. Hehehe sorry if the proposal was not that romantic. I tried really hard to describe what's in my imagination but my vocabs aren't really helping me. Hahahahaha so I'm sorry for that and for any grammatical errors. I hope this chapter is not boring.**

 **So please a review for me after you reading this! Tell me your thoughts, yell at me because of my mistakes, yell at me to update faster, or anything! Just to cheer me up. Hahahahaha! Leave a fave and follow too!**

 **P.S. I'm starting a new story. JerZa too. But I involve magic in it. So, do you think I should publish it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya, guys! I've come with an update! I want to say thanks for all the supports, by reading, giving a review, fave, and follow. It is all truly appreciated and I'm really glad for it. So, let's just jump to the story, okay? Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 13

Jellal woke up at 5 AM. He took a brisk shower (again) because he wanted to see Erza before half past six. He packed his bags filled with clothes enough for him to be out of his house in few days. After that, he dressed himself as he always does when he's going to the office. Jellal noticed from his phone that it's already half past five. One hour left. He immediately went downstairs and found that breakfast was already served. Jellal took a seat and then just gobbled it down like a starving monster, which took Corrine by surprise.

"I'm in hurry. Thanks for the food. I'll be going then.", it was so brief and Corrine hardly understood it, so she only bowed to him and said, "Be careful, sir!" Corrine also noticed that Jellal was holding a bag and looking at it, she easily recognized it as He-is-away-from-home-in-few-days situation.

Jellal drove with his car to Erza's house. While at it, he texted Erza.

"I'm on my way to your house. Are you up?", Jellal wrote.

Soon after, Erza responded. _"Just getting ready. You're surprisingly early."_

"I have so many things to explain to you. I'm afraid it will took long.", Jellal wrote.

Erza responded again, _"Okay. Anyway, are you texting while driving?"_

Jellal just cringed when he read Erza's reply. "Guilty as charge."

It took a while then Erza responded again, _"You need to stop doing that! Focus on the road! I don't want you to hit people who are crossing the road or you crashed into something."_

Jellal grinned a little bit of Erza's thoughtfulness, "Okay, I got it… I'll text you when I'm in the front of your house.", Jellal wrote.

Jellal arrived at Erza's house and he waited inside his car. He texted Erza.

"I'm in the front of your house.", Jellal wrote.

Erza read Jellal's message, took her backpack, and then went out. Her dad was still sleeping in his room, so she let him be. Erza saw a black car parked in the front of her house. It's a luxurious car but not too stand out. The front passenger's window car was slightly opened and she saw Jellal waving his hand. She approached his car.

"Get in.", Jellal said. "

What's this about?", Erza asked confusedly.

"Just get in and I'll explain.", Jellal insisted.

Erza decided to play along and got in to Jellal's car. Jellal started the engine then drove.

"Wait, where are you taking me?", Erza asked.

"Are you going to school or campus?", Jellal said.

"Campus.", Erza replied.

"When is the time that your classes are over?", Jellal asked again.

"Around 2 in the afternoon. But I have to manage few things there after classes are over.", Erza replied.

Jellal sighed a bit and Erza noticed it. "What's this about? You said you want to explain something.", Erza's starting to get angry.

They finally stopped at the red light in the crossroad.

"Can you help me taking care of Aiden and Ava? Just for few days.", Jellal asked while he looked at her.

"What? Why?", Erza was confused.

"You see, I have a business matter I need to take care about and it's really important so I'm afraid I won't be going home for few days because I will be going all around Fiore.", Jellal briefly explained.

"How important is it? Your job. That you need to be away at home for few days.", Erza replied.

"The entire kingdom of Fiore.", Jellal nonchalantly said.

"Oh, it's about the military?", Erza said.

"Yes.", Jellal replied.

"Fine then. I'll pick them up as soon as possible.", Erza asked.

"No need. Alfred will pick them up.", Jellal replied.

"Oh. Then I just go straight at your mansion.", Erza said.

"Nope. Go straight to your home. Alfred will take the kids there after school.", Jellal said.

"W-What? Why my house?", Erza asked.

"I recalled this morning that yesterday your father requested me to see their future grandchildren. So, let's just put that in this accidental time, I'm also doing his request.", Jellal said.

"So, they will be staying at my house while you are gone?", Erza asked. "Yeah. Do you need some money to take care for anything at home? Just in case.", Jellal said.

"No. No need. We are fine.", Erza replied.

Soon enough, they have reached the Magnolia University. They stopped at the entrance. "Thank you for the ride.", Erza said.

"Yeah, have a nice day, Erza.", Jellal replied.

"You take care too.", Erza opened the door and left the car.

But before Erza closed it, Jellal had said something. "Erza! Thank you for your help. I owe you.", Jellal said.

"There's no need. I don't demand anything from you by doing this. I'm about to be their mother after all." Erza replied.

Jellal smiled to Erza and Erza smiled back to him.

"Is there anything else you want to say?", Erza asked.

Jellal was thinking for a moment, "Can I have a goodbye kiss?", hearing Jellal's request made Erza grunted a bit and then smiled at him again.

"Come here.", Jellal leaned towards Erza and she gave him a chaste kiss.

"Text or call me if something happened.", Jellal said.

"Yeah, I will.", Erza replied. They looked at each other for a few seconds, "I'll see you soon, Jellal.", and Jellal replied, "I'll see you soon.". Erza closed the door and walked in to the campus and Jellal drove off to his office.

When he arrived at his office building. He called Alfred first before he had got out from his car.

" _Good morning, sir. I heard you're going early today. And your room was a bit mess. Are you going for a business trip?"_ , Alfred said.

"Ah, yes, kind of. I'm sorry for troubling you with my room. I was in a rush this morning.", Jellal replied.

 _"_ _No worries, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"_ , Alfred said.

"Yes. The thing is this matter will not let me go home for few days. And this morning, I personally asked Erza to take care of Aiden and Ava. She agreed and she will take care of them at her home. So, after school you need to take them to Erza's house. Of course you must tell them first about this. Also, you need to pack some clothes for them enough for the stay, after you take them to school.", Jellal explained.

 _"_ _Understood, sir. I'm currently taking the kids to the school, so I will tell them soon. Is there anything else?",_ Alfred asked.

"I think that will be all. And say that I'm sorry that I'm not telling them I will be away for few days.", Jellal paused for a while, "also because the kids aren't home from today until I get back, take these days as some kind of refreshment. I bet you all need it.", Jellal said.

 _"_ _Understood. I'll pass it to them later. And thank you, sir. Please take care.",_ Alfred replied.

"You too, Alfred. Sent my words to the staffs at the mansion too. I'm hanging up, Alfred.", Jellal cut the call.

Jellal entered his office and found that his workers are already gathered on the lobby. The entire floor noticed Jellal's presence and then gathered. Jellal stood in front of them near the entrance.

"I'll thank you all for coming this early. You are all know that this came on short notice last night, so I apologize for any inconvenience. Although, in this matter that we all going to take care of, I really need all of your help.", Jellal started the brief.

Jellal explained the situation to them, and while at it Jellal divided the workers to 4 teams, each covers each fortress. Jellal also told them what the teams supposed to do when they are arrived at their assigned place. As so, for tightening the security of the railway guns, Jellal will visit each fortress to plant the security code, because only he can make it and the captain of each fortress can only know beside Jellal.

After the briefing, the teams set off. Jellal was going to the west fortress first. Jellal told his secretary and the rest of the workers who will staying in this office to keep working hard. And personally to his secretary, he reminded her again to not let any matter less important enough to the matter he currently took care of interfere with his work. He told her to cancel them until he finished the matter.

And so, Jellal was the last one to leave the office and soon catching up with the west fortress team.

Alfred, who was taking Aiden and Ava to school by car that day, told the sudden news that their father just gave to Alfred.

"Aiden-sama. Ava-sama. Your father just called me and he wants me to tell you something.", Alfred said.

"What is it, Alfie?", Aiden asked.

"First, your father wants to apologize for not telling the both of you that he is not going to be at home for few days because of some urgent matter. Because of that, your father has asked Miss Scarlet to take care of you. And so, today, after school, I will take you to Miss Scarlet's residence as both of you will be staying there until your father gets home from his business matter.", Alfred explained.

The twins were so hyped and so they jumped happily. "Really? If that's so, we forgive Papa immediately.", Aiden replied. "I can't wait!", Ava continued.

"Yes, yes. I will take you to Miss Scarlet's residence after school and you will have your bags ready for your stay there.", Alfred said with a smile.

They have arrived at school, Aiden and Ava took off from the car and Alfred left them.

Back to Erza, her final class for the day was almost over. For the whole day, Erza was not completely focused on the class because she's thinking what to do with Jellal's kids at her home. Well, she's going to be their mother, so this time should be the right start to adapt to it.

The professor has concluded her last class for today and he dismissed the class. It was 2 PM. Surely, Aiden and Ava already finished the school for today. So, Erza was in hurry, although she had business to attend to, regarding to the campus festival. Magnolia University Fest, is an annual festival that runs for 3 days on the mid of autumn. All faculties participate on enliven the festival. From displays, performances, games, and many more. It's not a competition event for every faculty, so many students from different faculties make one performances or displays.

It also happened to these four girls, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, and Juvia Lockser. These girls from their first year, had accomplished to make a performances that deserves to be showed annually. That means, each fest, these girls must show up, let's just say they were some kind of an icon. They made a girl group called Wonder Fairies. And so, because the festival's coming in few weeks, the girls must prepare for what to do. They were brainstorming at the park near the law faculty.

"We going to perform again, right? Actually, it's tiring. Especially when we actually have a fan base for this group.", Lucy started.

"Even individually, if Juvia may add.", Juvia said.

"Yes, I agree. It's like they are always demanding something more each festival. The first intent of this girl group to be made is just for fun. I didn't know that this will be much more serious in the future.", Erza said.

"Mira-san it's not here. She usually has great ideas for our performances. Do you think we should call her? She's doing a part-time job at the school, right?", Lucy asked.

"It's should be alright this time. I'll call her.", Erza put out her phone from her pocket and then dialed Mira's number.

 _"_ _Hello, Erza! How's your day?"_ , Mira greeted.

"Hey, Mira. It's been good. And you? How are the kids today?", Erza replied.

 _"_ _I'm good too. Oh, they were extremely fine. Nothing really mattered. So, what going on?",_ Mira asked.

"You know, the Magnolia University Fest. It's in few weeks from now. We haven't planned what to do for our performance.", Erza replied.

 _"_ _OMG! I almost forgot about that! Are you meeting with Lucy and Juvia right now?",_ Mira said.

"Yes, we are. Are you busy now?", Erza said.

 _"_ _Apparently, yes, I am. The principal has asked me something to do, so I must take care of it first. But don't worry, I'm actually just struck by an idea.",_ Mira's tone was full of confidence.

"Let's hear it. I will put it on loudspeaker.", Erza activated the loudspeaker mode so Lucy and Juvia can also hear Mira's idea.

 _"_ _So, my idea is, how about we make a popularity competition between us? I mean, this is our last year performing, right? So let's see which one of us is the best!",_ that's Mira's plan.

"Wow, things can get very feisty between us.", Lucy replied.

"Juvia won't lose!", Juvia commented.

Erza just grinned at Mira's plan, "So, how we suppose to compete?"

 _"_ _Well, we are going to put a vote. They will be voting on the most favorited performance on the past from each of us. We have that number on the fan base's blog, right? So, let's just find out that first, and then we spread the vote sheets.",_ Mira explained.

"So, on the day of the festival, we will be battling? Not singing in group? That's a good idea.", Erza replied.

"I'm on it! So we must practice by ourselves for that, right?", Lucy continued.

"Yes, Juvia thinks so. By the way, what's the other performance that will be put after that?", Juvia asked.

 _"_ _Hmm, I haven't been thinking about it much, but do you think it will take so much time for our performances? I mean we usually put 3 performances each time we're on stage. And this time, we are putting 4 performances."_ , Mira suggested.

"That's a good point. So that's the plan for our performance at the festival, right?", Erza confirms.

 _"_ _Yes, I think that should do. If you don't have any question, say 'Agreed' ",_ Mira said.

"Agreed.", Erza said.

"Juvia has agreed!", Juvia said.

"Agreed!", Lucy said.

 _"_ _Agreed! So, let's work hard, okay? Because we are, The Wonder Fairies!",_ Mira encouragement was replied with the shouts from Erza, Lucy, and Juvia.

"Okay, so that's for now. Thanks for your help, guys. You too, Mira. Regardless that you are busy at the moment.", Erza said.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it. I want to say my thanks too. Well, I'm going hang up, now. Talk to you guys later, kay?",_ the other girls responded with byes, and the call was cut.

"Phew. I guess Mira really is our right choice for our leader.", Lucy said.

"Yes, Juvia thinks so too. Her brainstorming power is very commendable.", Juvia replied.

"Well, that's our Mira. Anyway-", Erza words were cut by the sudden call from the kids that were approaching them.

"Miss Scarlet!"

The three of them turned to the source of the voices and Erza was jaw-dropped seeing the two bluenettes while Lucy and Erza were confused to see a child version of Jellal, both male and female version.

"Aiden! Ava! What in the world are you doing here?", Erza was cringed seeing them.

"Erza. Who?", Lucy asked.

"How?", Juvia continued.

"I, I, I'll explain later. B-But first, let me introduce them first. This is Aiden Heinz Fernandes and Ava Heinz Fernandes. As you can see, they are the resemblances of their father and as you just heard from their last name… They are… Jellal's children.", Erza explained.

"Nice to meet you!", Aiden and Ava bowed to the two shocked girls.

"Why?!", Lucy and Juvia shouted.

"I said I'll explain later! And you kids, why are you coming here? I thought your dad told you to send you straightly to my home.", Erza said.

"Today you didn't teach at school, right? So after school we called Papa from Alfie's phone and he picked up. He said that you are here. So, we asked Alfie and then he took us here. We searched for you then we found you, just now.", Aiden explained.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience.", Alfred who was just arrived and standing behind the twins, bowed to Erza.

"That's okay. You have your bags with you, right?", Erza asked.

"Yes, they are still in the car.", Ava replied.

"Alright, so we should be going then.", Erza then looked at the tranquil Lucy and Juvia. "C'mon, you two should come too.", Erza said.

"Is it okay?", Lucy said.

"Sure. I haven't explained the why to you guys, right?", Erza replied.

The both of them just nodded and Erza looked at the twins again.

"Is it okay for my friends to tag along?", Erza asked.

"Yeah! It's okay, we don't mind.", Ava replied and Aiden nodded.

And soon the six of them left the campus and went to Erza's house. Meanwhile, Jellal already finished taking care the west fortress and he immediately made his way to the north fortress. Jellal was also intrigued to find the culprit that managed to make the railway guns to shoot without anyone intervention except certain persons with a destruction code. It was still under investigation at that time, so while at it, Jellal was focused on tightening the security of the rest of the fortresses.

The sun already set at that time. Alfred took off as soon as Aiden and Ava were left to Erza's care. He reminded Erza to give him a call if anything should be taken from the mansion for the twins' needs. After that, Lucy and Juvia who were visiting Erza's house at the moment, helping Erza making dinner because Erza's father will be late, also Erza was needed to set a room for the kids to stay, packing their clothes to the drawers, and so on. While at it, Aiden and Ava were told by Erza to take a bath.

After Erza finished her work, she went downstairs to help Lucy and Juvia. Erza didn't explain the Aiden and Ava situation to them at the car so she's telling them now.

"So, about Aiden and Ava. Do you guys have any questions first?", Erza started the conversation.

"Tell us, when and how did you meet them?", Lucy asked.

"Okay. Well, the first time I met them and getting to know them, was the time when I was doing my first job at the school this semester. So, about a week or two? I noticed them because they are really the brightest students at my class. Since then, we are getting along a lot and many things happened, until it was a parent-teacher meeting day. When I noticed, that their father is actually Jellal.

I was shocked at first. And I couldn't tell about my emotions. But, I ended up being savage and wound Jellal. You may notice some bruises on his face when the last time you met him. They are all my doings.", Erza explained.

"I see.", Lucy replied.

"But, Juvia didn't know that Jellal-kun has two children. We are cousins, of course, but he didn't even tell.", Juvia continued.

"Yeah, about that. Jellal actually has been hiding himself and his family from the entire world. I mean, people in the world still know that the Fernandes Group is running. But they don't know who runs the group. He told me his reasons and it's all about protecting himself from being destroyed. Because he noticed that being a person like himself now, it's luring so many enemies. They may come inside or outside or both. He said he's sorry for hiding himself, because he didn't mean to unfriend us. It's just he was in the very sudden situation yet complex. So, yeah, like that.", Erza replied.

"Jellal also apologized to us when we were visiting you at the hospital. But seriously, he changed a lot. I mean, how he acts, his appearance, it's just like a new Jellal.", Lucy said.

"That's true. His kids told me so too after I explained about Jellal who was a high school student. I might say that he's crazy. I don't what happened to him, but he's totally cray-cray.", Erza exclaimed.

"Is Jellal-kun told you anything about his wife? Erm, ex-wife to be exact.", Juvia asked.

"A bit. From Jellal also Aiden and Ava. Jellal said that she's a parasite that wants his money. Aiden and Ava said that she cannot give them a motherly love. But then…", Erza paused because she suddenly thinking about those kids proposal to her and it's coming to be true.

"Then what?", Lucy and Juvia simultaneously asked.

"The kids want me to marry Jellal. So I can be their mother.", Erza said in a small, bashful voice.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Aiden and Ava again. But then, they said something so shocking.

"And she accepted it! Look! This is the engagement ring Papa gave to her!", Aiden came and Ava showed the shocked girls Erza's engagement ring.

"You guys went to my room?!", Erza was angered a bit.

"Kyaaaa! Erza, congratulations!", the two girls squealed made the whole house filled with joy.

Erza was hugged by Lucy and Juvia as the two of them jumped for the excitement, followed by Aiden and Ava. Erza was very embarrassed, she actually felt that she don't want to tell them, but then a fact realized her that they will know, any other way.

But, that doesn't mean that she's not happy for her marriage to Jellal. Honestly, she's really happy, grateful, and blessed. But another thing realized her, that maybe, her life will not go as happy as she thought it will be. What if someday, Jellal knows all about Erza?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And please leave a review to tell me what is your thought! Leave a fave or follow or both if you like my story! And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or misspelling. Okay, then! See you at the next chapter~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, guys! I'm sorry for the late update and I do feel really bad because of this. Well, it's one thing that will happen anyway. And the reason why I'm late it's because...well...to simply put it, my midterms' exams were killing me. I would say my schedule that makes my exams like a tornado. So, yeah, I think I just have a bad luck this semester. But no worries, I'm still here, giving you another chapter, hehehe.**

 **And thank you so much guys for the supports for this story. For reading it, for the reviews, anything! Honestly, I'm really glad and happy for that. Love you, guys. Now, let's continue to the story, yeah? Okay! Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The dinner was over. Lucy and Juvia said their goodbyes to Erza and the kids. Over dinner, they were talking about Jellal and his proposal to Erza, they were also planning for the wedding day. The time that Lucy and Juvia left Erza's house was 9 PM. And her father was away for what reason she actually didn't know. She thought that the restaurant might be busy and so her father is staying there longer than usual.

Erza washed the dishes, the kids also helped her. After they are done, Erza told the kids to brush their teeth, while Erza drying the plates.

Erza caught them soon after she was done drying the plates. The kids were still brushing their teeth. So, Erza joined them. Erza looked at them and they seemed a little bit worried.

"You miss your Papa?", Erza started.

The bluenette girl turned her head to Erza, "Yeah, it's always like this when we know he's away for few days."

"Papa will be fine. You're worrying too much.", Aiden replied.

Erza chuckled at Aiden's response, "Well, it's not a bad thing to actually worry about your Papa. Want to give him a call?", Erza said.

Ava suddenly looked bright as she was smiling. And then she nodded happily, "Sure!"

"Is it okay? Papa might still busy.", Aiden replied, but after some thought, "Let's give it a try.", Erza smiled to them and after washing her mouth, she went to her room with the kids.

The kids jumped to Erza's bed and Erza followed them. Erza grabbed her phone and then dialed Jellal's number. Erza activated the loudspeaker so the kids can also talk.

" _Hi, Erza. What's wrong? Is everything okay with the kids?_ ", it didn't take long for Jellal to pick up

"Hi, Papa! We miss you!", Ava suddenly leaned to Erza's phone and screamed a bit.

" _Hey, princess. Why are you still awake?_ ", Jellal asked.

"The kids horribly missed you. So, I offered them to call you. Is it okay?", Erza replied.

" _*chuckle* It's fine. I actually just finished my work. Just took a shower, actually. I miss you two."_ , Jellal said.

"What about Miss Scarlet? You miss her?", Ava asked.

" _Oh, I sure do! I can't wait to get back and meet you three. Is Aiden asleep? He's surprisingly quiet."_ , when Jellal replied, Erza looked to Aiden who was already asleep.

"Yup, he's fast asleep.", Erza said.

"I think it's because nii-chan is tired because of the PE class this afternoon.", Ava continued.

"Oh? What did you do this afternoon?", Erza asked.

"Marathon. We were divided to groups of four. But the numbers of people today in class were odd, so me and nii-chan's team only have 3 members. In the end, nii-chan's took 2 parts of the marathon consecutively. Well, Miss Strauss said that our team is the fastest. It must be because nii-chan was really fast.", Ava explained.

" _Wow, he's great, isn't he? I'm really proud of him. Well, just make sure he's sound asleep. He deserved it._ ", Jellal said and Erza was gently rubbing Aiden's head.

After few conversations, Ava fell asleep too. At that time, Erza realized that it's no use that Erza prepared a room for them. They can just sleep with her. Erza was still on call with Jellal.

"How's work going?", Erza asked.

" _It's been fine. Honestly, I didn't expect to be able to really finish 2 places at once. Although, my job is just to do small thing, but it needs great time to finish._ ", Jellal said.

"I hope you're doing fine until you finished them all. Have you eat yet?", Erza asked.

" _Yeah, I have. Though, the foods here are really simple. I mean like REALLY simple_.", Jellal replied.

"What do you mean?", Erza asked again.

" _Well, it's because I'm staying at the north fortress for the night. So, yeah, I've been enjoying the military's services because of that._ ", Jellal replied.

Erza laughed a bit, "It's still food. They use those kind of ingredients so they stay long and won't rot. You know, for supplies if they happened to be in a war. Just hoping that there will be no war.", Erza said.

" _Well, as far as I know, everything is in peace now. But, are you not going to sleep? You need to get up early tomorrow, right?",_ Jellal asked.

"Y-Yeah.", Erza laughed a bit when she noticed that it's already 11. "I think we should get some sleep. You also still need to continue your work, right?", Erza said.

" _Yeah. Sorry to keep you up so long. I'll see you soon, then. Love you."_ , Jellal said.

"Love you too.", Erza ended the call, she turned off the light on the nightstand and then she went to sleep.

The next day, it's Erza's turn to teach at the school. So, Erza woke up early before the kids and prepared. After that, she woke the kids up and helped them prepare. Erza told the kids to make sure one more time to have everything they need in their bags and after that she went downstairs. When she went downstairs, her father was cooking breakfast for them. Soon after, the kids went downstairs following Erza.

"Are they Jellal-kun's children?", Erza's father turned around and looked at the twins.

"Yes, dad, they are.", Erza then stepped back so she's behind them and then she pushed them lightly, "It's your grandpa. Say hi.", Erza smiled.

The kids bowed deeply, "Good morning, grandpa.", the twins greeted in unison.

"My name is Aiden."

"And my name is Ava."

"It's very nice to meet you.", the twins ended their introduction.

"Ah, such a polite manner. Like father like children.", Erza's father approached them and then kneeled to them to match their heights. Then, he hugged the kids.

"Good morning to you too. Pops just made some delish breakfast for you. Want to try?", the twins nodded happily and Erza's father smiled to them as he led them to dining table.

Erza followed them behind and took a seat. And so the three of them.

 _Itadakimasu!_

They began to eat their breakfast and then Erza started a conversation.

"Where were you last night, dad? Something happened?", Erza asked.

"Yes. It's surprisingly crowded. I mean, it's usually crowded, but yesterday it was very unusual crowded on the night. So, when the crew was on the limit, I helped them a bit until it calmed down.", Erza's father replied.

"You should take a rest for today, dad. You're obviously looking tired.", Erza sighed.

"I know, I know. But seeing these angels just made me feel energized again.", Erza's father ruffled Aiden's hair who was sitting next to him.

Erza then looked at her watch, and it's the time when she supposed to go to school. "It's this time already? Let's quickly finish this up.", Erza said to the twins.

The twins nodded and so the three of them quickly finished their breakfast. After they took a drink they said their goodbyes to Erza's father.

"Erza! Bring the kids to the restaurant after school, okay?", Erza's father said.

"Okay!", Erza closed the door behind them and walked together with the twins to the bus stop.

When they got into the bus, Erza and the twins chatted for a while.

"Gramps has a restaurant?", Aiden asked.

"Yes, he has. It's a huge restaurant and it serves so many kinds of food. You'll like it there.", Erza replied.

"Is gramps like Papa? Like…a…erm…workaholic?", Ava asked.

"Hmm…No, I think. He's more relaxed. It's just one rare occasion that he stayed until late.", Erza explained.

"Maybe Papa should learn from Gramps.", Aiden said.

"I agree. But, I guess your father has more pressing matters as the one who manages a huge international company. So, your father might be only have a little room to relax.", Erza replied.

"That's true. But, I don't want Papa to leave us often because of business trips and such.", Ava said.

"Nah, he's not that kind of person. He deeply cares about you both. He really wants to make time to be with you but it hardly possible for him.", Erza replied.

"I'm sure he is.", Ava said.

"Right. So you don't need to worry.", Erza gently caressed Ava's long hair.

Not long after their conversation was over, the three of them already arrived at the bus stop near the elementary school. Erza took off with the kids and then knelt to them to match their heights.

"You go to the class first. I'll be coming there in few minutes. And, don't tell anyone about 'our' current situation. It may cause, a little bit of conflict if you tell.", Erza smiled.

"Roger that!", Aiden and Ava nodded. And so they walked together to their class, while Erza was making her way to the teachers' room.

Back at the campus, Natsu and Gray were hanging out with Lucy and Juvia at the café in the student union. Apparently, the four of them have class at noon, so they decided that they hang out before their classes begin. As soon as they met each other at the café, Natsu gave Lucy a kiss and so did Gray to Juvia. When they took a seat, Lucy sat beside Natsu and facing them are Juvia and Gray sitting with each other.

"So, yesterday we went to Erza's house. And something really great happened.", Lucy started.

"What's up with that?", Natsu asked.

"Well, Juvia and Lucy-san were discussing about our performance for the next Magnolia U's Festival, but then suddenly these two children approached us.", Juvia started.

"The kids called Erza like, 'Miss Scarlet!'. When we looked at them, they are really resemble their father. Can you guess who?", Lucy continued.

The two men looked at the girls with a confused look, "The father?", Natsu asked.

"Jellal, is the kids' father.", Lucy answered. Then, both Natsu and Gray's eyes were widened when they heard something they cannot believe.

"Juvia reacted like that too. And so is Lucy-san, when Erza explained to us.", Juvia said.

"B-But…", Natsu stuttered. "That means, J-Jellal already married?", Gray asked.

"Yep. He did. But sadly, he's also already divorced.", Lucy replied.

"Erza said that his ex-wife was a cruel, selfish, and a parasite to Jellal-kun's family. I think Jellal-kun made a right decision. But, Juvia kind of pity him because of that, his family life getting harder on him, yet Jellal-kun is a very busy person.", Juvia explained.

"Was it an arranged marriage?", Gray asked.

"Yeah. He married when he was a freshman at his college.", Lucy replied.

"Man, Jellal's really dealing a very hard life. Can't believe that he hid it with a happy face of his when we met him at the hospital.", Natsu said.

"I know. Erza also said that he has his reasons when he disappeared for 6 years from us. But what Erza concluded from his reasons, she said that Jellal did it so none of us can step onto the dangerous side of his life. Because he knows that we are his best friends, so it's natural if we stepped in to Jellal's problem. But Jellal said to Erza that his problems are the matter of life and death.", Lucy explained.

"He deeply cares for us. That's so Jellal.", Gray smiled and so the rest of them.

"And so, what are the kids doing with Erza?", Natsu continued.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to continue to tell about his kids. Well, Erza said that Jellal is on a business trip or something so he will be away from his home for like few days. Jellal made a request for Erza to take care of the kids while he was away.", Lucy said.

"Why Erza, though?", Natsu replied.

"Yeah. Don't he have a butler or maid or something?", Gray continued.

"He actually has a butler. Yesterday, he took the kids to Erza.", Lucy replied.

"Then?", Gray asked again.

"Let's just say, that... the kids will be Erza's future children.", Juvia replied.

There was a momentary silence between them. Lucy and Juvia was thinking to themselves if the boys actually understood what Juvia said.

"Jellal's going to marry again?! With Erza?!", Natsu raised his voice that the entire café just looked at their table.

"Shh! Quiet down, will you?", Lucy tried to cover Natsu's mouth.

"Yes, Natsu-san. Even, Jellal-kun already proposed Erza-san. We saw the engagement ring.", Juvia said.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with him? Why he makes his move so fast and so sudden?", Gray asked in confusion.

"We didn't really ask Erza-san about it. We were just overjoyed when we heard the great news. But now that Gray-sama think of it, why is it so sudden?", Juvia was questioning herself.

"Did Uncle just let it easy to let Jellal marry Erza? Jellal has some guts.", Natsu said with a little anger because he actually cares about Erza and as her cousin, he is really protective of her.

"Hey now, why don't we just be happy for her? I mean, she really likes Jellal from the moment we met him, right? Even her dad approved Jellal.", Lucy calmed Natsu down.

Natsu let out a sigh, "Well, you have a point there. Yeah. Erza can be finally happy again.", Natsu gave a small smile.

"Now, what about we gave them a visit soon? So we can talk to Erza more. What about today? You guys don't have long classes, right?", Lucy asked.

"My classes all end at 1.50 PM", Gray replied.

"Juvia's class for today ends at 1 PM.", Juvia replied after.

"How about you, Natsu?", Lucy asked and looked at Natsu who was checking his phone.

"Well, I just got informed from a group chat that, my professor is busy and so he won't be teaching. So there will be no class.", Natsu said.

"Then…", Natsu paused for a while, "Yeah! I don't have a class today!", Natsu cheered.

"Gah! Lucky you!", Gray grunted at the fact that Natsu is free for today's class.

"That's good! Actually, I don't have a class too. I just was told to give my assignment for today's class and that's it." Lucy replied.

"Okay, then. I'll go with you to your faculty and I wait with you there.", Natsu said.

"That's sweet of you.", Lucy hugged Natsu.

"So, what time we should go visit Erza's?", Gray asked.

"Maybe around 3 or 4? Erza's teaching today, right?", Lucy replied.

"Alright. Then, we meet at the bus stop near the campus's entrance, okay?", Gray asked. The rest of them nodded to the agreement.

Soon, they paid for the bills and went to their separate ways. Lucy walked with Natsu and so Gray took Juvia to her faculty first and then went to his.

After Lucy arrived at her faculty, Lucy asked Erza from their peer group chat room.

 **Lucy :** Erz! We are going to your house today. Is it okay to come at 3?

 **Natsu :** Yeah. We heard about your future children. *smug emoticon*

 **Erza is typing…**

 **Erza :** You told them already?! *sighed emoticon* I was hoping I could introduce them to you guys.

 **Gray :** Too late. Hahahaha

 **Gray :** Anyway, congratulation Erz! *confetti* *confetti*

 **Natsu :** Whooo! Party! *disco ball*

 **Erza :** Wtf are you talking about? It will be a formal party. FORMAL. There won't be wild dances.

 **Natsu :** Booo~

 **Natsu :** What a party pooper!

 **Erza :** I don't even begin the planning yet. Not until Jellal's back. But I swear there will be no wild dances or whatsoever.

 **Erza :** Anyway, Lucy, how about you guys come at 4? I want to take the kids to my dad's restaurant. My dad requested a bonding time with them at his restaurant. So…yeah.

 **Lucy :** Okay, Erz!

After school, Aiden and Ava approached Erza's desk when all the students in their class already left.

"So, we're going to Pops' restaurant?", Aiden said.

"Yep. That's the plan. You ready to go?", Erza asked while still writing in the class report for the day. The twins nodded to her question.

"Okay. But, will you please wait for a few minutes? I need to file this report first. You can go to the playground first. Then, I'll come pick you up, okay?", Erza said ruffling their hairs. And soon, the kids left the class to the playground.

Erza filed her report quickly and then packed her bag. Soon, she stepped outside of the class, and then searched for Aiden and Ava. She found the bluenette twins, making a sand castle on the big sand box. Erza was surprised to see that the twins are getting along with their friends, making the sand castle.

"Aiden! Ava!", Erza gently called them over.

The twins reacted to the call and soon they said goodbyes to their friends and approached Erza.

"You already finished?", Aiden asked.

"Yes. Let's go.", Erza lent her hands to the kids and so Aiden was holding Erza's right hand then Ava was holding Erza's left hand. They walked together to the bus stop and they departed to Erza's father's restaurant.

They finally arrived and as Erza expected, the restaurant was lively. The restaurant's opens from noon and closed at 8PM. When it's 10 PM, the restaurant turned into the night bar. The moment Erza, Aiden, and Ava entered the restaurant, the staffs were bowing to them, it's because they noticed their boss' daughter is coming.

Not that long from the bell rang signaled Erza and the twins' entrance, Erza's father came to welcome them.

"Ah, Erza! I've been waiting for you. And so to you too, little bluenettes.", Erza's father said.

"Hello, Gramps!", Aiden greeted.

"Hello~", Ava did the same.

"Aren't you two adorable? Come on in, Gramps prepared a table for you.", Erza's father led the three people to the reserved table which was facing the window so they had a view of the road outside. Erza helped the kids to take a seat and then Erza took a seat in between them, because they asked her to. Then, Erza's father sat next to Ava.

The waiter came to give them the menu lists. Erza gave the two of them each to Aiden and Ava. They looked at the list and their expressions are kind of mixed. Happy and confused. First, because there are so many foods to offer, and second, the names of the dishes are weird.

"See dad? You're confusing them.", Erza laughed a little.

"Yeah, the names are weird. But, I kind of wondering what they really are.", Ava said.

"Hmm…", Aiden was observing the menu, "Do Gramps cook toads? What is this 'Toad in the hole'?", Aiden asked innocently.

"Oh, it doesn't mean that way, it just, look, like a toad. You want to try?.", Erza asked Aiden and saw Erza's father grinned.

"It's just sausages. So don't worry. It tastes really good.", Erza's father convinced Aiden to order it.

"Then, I'll pick that. Gramps knows how to cook tasty foods.", Aiden smiled.

"Okay, one plate of Toad in The Hole. What will be our little princess' order?", Erza's father asked.

"Gramps serves a food that sings?", Ava asked.

"Hmm? Singing Hinnies?", Erza's father asked back and Ava nodded.

"They are cakes. Well, more of like sweet breads. You want some?", Erza asked.

"Oooh~ Cakes! I want!", Ava replied.

Erza wrote the two orders and then she wrote hers, 'Welsh Rabbit'. She ordered 3 glasses of iced tea. Erza gave the orders to her father and he observed the orders. Then, he gave the orders to the waiter and they waited. While they were waiting, they talked to each other. The kids tell their stories to their soon to be grandfather and the wait was over when the dishes came.

"Enjoy your foods!"

 _Itadakimasu!_

The three people started to chow down their foods. Weird expressions started to form on Aiden and Ava's face. Erza cringed looking at their expressions. But, because it was so cute, Erza captured it sneakily with her phone. Erza quickly put it inside her pocket soon after.

"Something weird with the food?", Erza asked.

"N-No.. It's actually good.", Aiden replied.

"Mine's too.", Ava continued.

"Thank goodness." Erza exhaled and continued to eat her food.

"Glad you kids like it. Anyway, I need to prepare something on the back, so I'll see you back home, okay?", Erza's father said.

"Okay! See you later!", the twins replied in unison.

"Don't work too hard!", Ava added.

Erza's father smiled and waved his hand as he left to the kitchen. Then, suddenly something rang inside Erza's pocket. It's her phone. Someone called her, and it's Jellal. Erza immediately answered it.

"Hey! What's up?", Erza said.

" _Hey. I want to check what you guys up to. It's noisy there, where are you?_ ", Jellal asked.

"Oh, we are at my dad's restaurant. Dad wants to meet with the kids so here we are.", Erza replied.

"Is that Papa?", Ava asked.

"Yeah, you guys want to talk to him?", Erza replied.

Ava and Aiden nodded and then Erza turned the call to a loudspeaker mode.

"Hello, Papa!", Ava greeted.

"How are you?", Aiden continued.

" _It's been good. Really good. I think I might finished all of my work tonight. And I might be coming back tomorrow, first thing in the morning._ ", Jellal replied.

"Yay! Papa's going home soon~", Ava cheered.

"We miss you already.", Aiden said in a rather low voice.

" _I miss you too. You guys are still eating, right? Go finish your food. Let me talk to Miss Scarlet._ ", Jellal said and the kids continued to eat their food.

"You have to see their faces when they are tasting the food first. It's so cute.", Erza said.

" _Aww, really? Now I really want to be with you all and finish this up quick_.", Jellal whined.

Erza chuckled a bit, "Don't be reckless at doing your job. I'll send you the photo of their faces after this so you don't need to worry.", Erza said.

" _Alright, then. I'm hanging up now. Love you._ ", Jellal said softly.

"Love you, too. Please, take care.", Erza replied.

" _Sure thing. Don't worry._ _I'll be back even before you know it._ ", Jellal laughed.

"You bet you will.", Erza chuckled a bit, "okay then, I'll see you soon…", Erza replied.

" _See you soon…_ ", Jellal ended the phone call.

Erza put the phone away and quickly finished her food.

"You guys done yet? We should hurry because you're going to meet some friends.", Erza said with smile.

* * *

 **Okay, hahaha! You might notice some British's foods there. To be honest, they really are weird names, but the taste just make you forget that weirdness. Hahaha! Well, I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review for me! It's the one that can keep me writing for more! And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors too and any misspelling. I did check before I post but I'm a clumsy person. Sorry!**

 **Well, then. I'll take my leave for now and see you at the next chappie! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. Well, this week I actually have so many day offs, but I hardly find a time to update this chapter because of my friend's problem and I can't help it but to stay there. It was kind of depressing consolation, I know, but really glad we went through just fine.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for your supports through reading, reviewing, and such! Really appreciated it.**

 **So, here goes, let's read!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The Secretly Aprhodisiac

Chapter 15

Erza walked Aiden and Ava back to her home and Erza could see from afar that Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were already arrived and waiting in front of her house. Erza who were holding Aiden and Ava's hand, looked at Ava who shook Erza's hand.

"I'm scared. The two guys look scary.", Ava said.

"Eh? They may look like that but they are not as scary as you think. We'll greet them nicely, okay?", Erza convinced the girl and Ava nodded.

"Oh, the ladies are the ones who we met the other day, right?", Aiden asked.

"Yeah. The guys who with them are their boyfriends. I'll explain later, but we should not keep the guest waiting, right?", Erza replied.

"Right.", Aiden looked at Erza and then smiled.

The three of them were already at the close range to the house and Erza called to her friends. "I'm sorry for the wait.", Erza said.

"Hey, Erz!", Lucy greeted them, "oh, it's nice to meet you again, Aiden, Ava.", Lucy smiled to the kids.

"N-Nice to meet you too.", Ava slowly lowered her head because of embarrassment to Natsu and Gray.

"Hello.", Aiden greeted them with a croaked voice.

Erza chuckled because of their shyness towards her friends, "They are still shy towards you, so take it easy with them, okay?", Erza asked her friends.

"Of course! Don't worry, we don't mean harm to you guys.", Natsu replied.

"Especially, Natsu and Gray.", Erza called the two men, "apparently Ava scared of you.", both Natsu and Gray let a small laugh and then Gray crouched so he's the same height as Ava. He lend a hand to Ava, "Nice to meet you. My name is Gray Fullbuster. Let's be good friends, okay?", Gray said with a smile.

Ava startled and blushed, but she slowly reached her right hand to Gray and held his right hand, "I-I'm Ava, Ava Fernandes. N-Nice to meet you too.", and soon after that she quickly pulled her hand and hid her face to Erza. That made the adults laugh.

"She has his father shyness.", Gray chuckled. Then, Natsu crouched also and faced Aiden. It's kind of awkward because the two of them just stared to each other. Natsu broke the silence and introduced himself, "Natsu Dragneel. I'm gonna be your future uncle.", Natsu widely smiled. "Aiden Fernandes. Why are you going to be my future uncle?", Aiden asked with a straight face. "Because I'm your future mother's cousin.", Natsu replied and Aiden nodded. "It's nice to meet you, uncle.", Aiden smiled.

Natsu straighten himself and then commented at the two kids, "They sure are mini Jellals if you looked really close.", Natsu laughed. "True that. But his birthmark doesn't spread much to his children, does it?", Lucy asked. "I think so.", Erza replied.

"Anyway,", Juvia was searching something inside her bag and the rest of their attention diverted to Juvia, "you guys want ice cream?", Juvia handed them two different ice creams, the blue one and the pink one. The two of them gasped and quickly nodded and then approached Juvia and Juvia handed the ice creams to them. "Thank you, miss.", the both said and bowed in unison. Juvia laughed, "If you don't know about me, I'm your father's cousin. So, you can call me Aunt Juvia.", Juvia ruffled the two kids' hair. "T-Thank you, Aunt Juvia.", the two replied.

"You sure are look old now, calling yourself aunts and uncles.", Erza chuckled, "how about we go inside? Surely, you guys demand some explanation for me.", Erza said. The rest of them followed Erza from behind and entered the house. Erza told the twins to put their ice creams in the freezer and put their bags in their room then go change the clothes. The two nodded and they went upstairs. As soon as the twins disappeared to the upper floor, Erza and her friends sat in the living room. Erza explained to them about their marriage and many reactions came from them, laugh, shocked, melting, and so on.

"So, I need to warn you guys, it's actually a mistake if you mess with them. Once they aware of your flaw, they can attack you back with it.", Erza said. Gray laughed at Erza's warning, "So that's why Jellal scared a bit to his kids. Even you too, Erza.", Gray replied. "Well, what can I say? To be honest, I kind of glad that their efforts to bring me and Jellal close again. You know, I almost gave up on him. So that's why I put my stresses of him over him. Just to make sure that he deserves those.", Erza let out a relieved smile.

"And to think of it, your love life is progressing really fast than the rest of us.", Lucy laughed. Erza startled by Lucy's comment and asked, "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, your change of status from single to future wife is like in a blink of an eye! Don't you notice that?", Lucy said. "Now that you said it. It all went very sudden. I mean, I love Jellal. I do. And he loves me back. But, I somehow notice something weird about him.", Erza said.

"Like his sudden changes in looks and attitude?", Lucy asked. "No, not about that.", Erza said. "Is he looks like he needs more time?", Juvia asked. And by that random answer, Erza eyes widened as she noticed that it might be true. "I-I think. Maybe. But, why he needs more time? Is he actually not ready to marry me?", Erza wondered.

Then, suddenly a voice came from the stairs, "Papa is afraid that something bad again will happen to us and so he acts like he stays away from us and be invested with work.", the rest of the people in the living room turned to see Aiden coming downstairs, shocked at what Aiden just said. Erza stood up and hurriedly came to Aiden, "Did you hear our conversation, dear?", Erza asked while ruffling Aiden's hair. "Yeah, sort of.", Aiden replied. Erza sighed and then hugged Aiden really tight. Then, she led Aiden to the living room and he sat between Gray and Juvia.

"This kid sure is smart.", Natsu whispered to Erza. "Yeah, he's an observant but I'm surprised he can be 'this' observant.", Erza whispered back. "So, Aiden, what brings you here?", Erza broke the silence in the living room. "We want to take a nap, but I can't. So, I want to join here.", Aiden replied. "Oh, is Ava asleep then?", Lucy asked. "Nope. She's playing in Miss Scarlet's room.", the response made Erza cringed and the rest of them laughed a bit. "Well, I think I will go see her.", Lucy replied. "Me too.", and soon Lucy and Juvia went upstairs to Erza's room.

"Aiden, do you like to play video games?", Natsu asked. "Video…games?", Aiden confused as he wasn't familiar with the term. "You don't know about video games? You should try it. It's fun!", Gray continued. "Hey, Erza. You still have the Wii, right? Why don't we play with Aiden?", Natsu asked. "Oh, I think I still have it. Let me go grab it.", Erza went upstairs and she entered the room that it seemed to be a storage room. Erza took the Wii machine, 4 controllers, and all of her games.

She went downstairs and she could see Aiden, Natsu, and Gray were already sitting near the TV and talked to each other. "What sports do you like?", Gray asked. "I like any sports that involve running.", Aiden replied. "So basketball, soccer, baseball, you like them?", Gray asked again. "Yep.", Aiden nodded. Natsu helped Erza preparing like plugging to cables and such. "Oh, Aiden is actually a fast runner. He was the first in his class in a marathon the other day. But you know what's really great from that, it was that his team consisted only 3 people although it supposed to be 4, so he took the last 2 parts for himself.", Erza told. "Wow! You must be really fast as lightning! Let's have a race sometime.", Gray smiled at Aiden. "Sure!", Aiden nodded sternly.

Erza and Natsu already finisihed preparing and they played Wii Sports. The four of them really gave them all playing the game as they noticed Aiden did really well he almost surpassed them. While they were broking another sweat, Lucy, Juvia, and Ava came down.

"You're playing the Wii, again? It's been so long!", Lucy exclaimed.

Seeing the 4 play together, Ava ran to them and watched them happily. "I want to try too!", she squealed. "Do you want to switch with me?", Erza asked. "Okay! But….how can I use this? What should I do?", Erza helped Ava a bit with the controls and thankfully it didn't take long for her to understand.

Ava soon joined Aiden, Natsu, and Gray playing. Erza went to her fridge to get some bottled waters. She put them on the table near the TV. Erza then chatted with Lucy and Juvia for a while.

"Ava is really sweet, you know. She literally came to your room and put your makeups to her face, and it was really messy.", Lucy said. "Really? So that's why I could see a blush in her cheeks.", Erza chuckled. "We helped her a little bit and she understood to use it once we showed her how. They are too smart for their age.", Juvia wondered. "Can't deny about that.", Erza laughed a bit.

Lucy sighed, "It must be awkward when Aiden came down, right?", Lucy said. "Yeah, it really is. Gray saved me a bit there.", Erza sighed also. "Juvia is afraid that something traumatized them really bad.", Juvia commented. "Yeah, I think so too.", Lucy continued. "I hope I can help them and find out about that. Jellal did say that they once really happy. So I need to make them really happy again.", Erza said. "I know you'll be a good mother. If you ever doubt about that, then you don't need to doubt it anymore from now.", Lucy softly patted Erza's shoulder. "Thank you. I appreciate it.", Erza smiled to the 2 girls.

Their games turned out to be quite a work out and Natsu and Gray really appreciated it since it was one tough workout for them in a very while. The sun already set and it's time for them to say goodbyes. Aiden and Ava hugged at the four of them, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia, and Erza walked them to the outside.

"I was having a good time back then. Can't wait to play with them again.", Natsu smiled widely.

"If they need some friends at home don't bother to call us, okay?", Gray continued.

"You all said it like she's the mother of them.", Lucy laughed.

"Well, Erza-san is soon going to be. So why not start to getting used to it now?", Juvia replied.

"You guys.", Erza smiled at the four of them. "Thank you so much, for playing with them. And I'm sorry for any discomforts back there.", Erza's smile slowly fainted.

"Why are apologizing for? We brought it up, so it's our fault.", Gray sternly replied.

"Still– ", Erza was cut by Lucy as she stepped forward and then she put her hands on Erza's shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. Just promise us that when you are _lawfully_ their mother, you put their happy faces like what we have seen today.", Lucy said.

Erza nodded to her and smiled back, "Yeah. I promise."

Lucy let go of her hands and then walked together with Natsu, Gray, and Juvia to the bus stop. "See you later, Erza!", Lucy said. The three of them just waved their hands to her and so did Erza.

Erza stepped in to her house and she saw the kids were slouching on the couch. They were tired from playing. Erza approached them.

"You had fun?", Erza asked.

"Yeah! Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray are so cool! I can't wait to play games with them again!", Aiden said as he straightened his body.

"Aunt Lucy and Aunt Juvia taught me so much today. You should see how pretty I was when I was in your room!", Ava said.

"Well, we can always call them anytime. Now, how about you take a bath together and I will tidy up this thing and make you some dinner.", Erza said as she helped them with pulling them out lightly from the couch.

The kids went upstairs and Erza started to tidy up the Wii console and put them in the storage room. Erza went downstairs again to start cooking dinner. Erza made some fried rice from her father's recipe book. While Erza still cooking the omelet for the fried rice, Aiden and Ava were already finished and went downstairs. They brought their homework downstairs to the living room and started to do it before dinner finished.

"You're doing your homework this early?", Erza looked at them sitting in the living room.

"Yeah. So, this weekend we can relax.", Aiden chuckled a bit.

"And we can play without the thoughts of doing homework.", Ava continued.

"Okay, then. I'll help you after you eat dinner.", Erza smiled to them, seeing they were being diligent.

"'Kay!", the two said in unison.

Erza continued her cooking after that and soon after, Erza served her cooking and called them that dinner's ready. They paused their homework and went to the dining room. The two sat together side by side and they waited for Erza to take a seat too.

"Let's pray.", Erza and the kids started to pray together and put their hands together, said their thanks to God for the foods they have got. They ended their prayer and started to eat. Erza smiled happily looking at them eat so well and Erza started a conversation that went until they finished dinner.

Aiden and Ava helped Erza with cleaning and drying the dishes. Erza helped them a bit, afraid that they might be a little clumsy. Well, yeah, they were a little bit clumsy when Aiden almost dropped a plate to the floor. Erza can't help it when she looked at his face feeling guilty when she supposed to scold him. She's just gonna let it pass and told him to be careful.

After washing and drying the dishes, Erza helped Aiden and Ava with homework. Erza only helped checked their answers but Erza really couldn't doubt them because when she observed them doing their homework, they went to the right course on finding the answer. They are smart indeed.

"Miss Scarlet?", Ava suddenly asked when they were tidying up their books.

"Yes?", Erza replied.

"Erm…c-can we…Erm…", Ava was stuttered, thinking the right words to say.

"What is it? Can you what?", Erza asked.

"C-can we…call you…Mama?", she looked up to Erza and Erza was surprised by the sudden question. Her eyes just wide and she was quiet.

"I-I mean…y-you're going to be our Mama, right? Aunt Juvia told you… so…why don't we start calling you Mama, now?", Ava continued.

"Yeah…I mean, do we still need to call you formally outside school?", Aiden said.

"Well. If you say so,", Erza ruffled the two's hairs. "You're my sweethearts.", Erza smiled to them, and it was warm to both children. Jellal always calls them sweethearts, so it felt like Erza already a parent to them. They stood up and then hugged Erza.

"We love you, Mama."

Erza was holding her tears. She, well, she felt really warm. And that's what family feels like. "I love you more."

Erza told them to go brush their teeth and change to their PJs. And they finally went upstairs. And by that time, Erza's father arrived at their home.

" _Tadaima._ "

"Welcome back, dad. How's work today?", Erza asked.

"Well, smooth as always. How are the kids?", Erza's father asked back.

"They are fine. They are brushing their teeth upstairs.", and by that answer, Erza's father just quickly made his way upstairs to hug his grandchildren. Erza smiled because of how loving her father was. It always like that and it never left him.

Erza could hear them upstairs, laughing, a little scream of happiness, they need that. Hearing from what Jellal said to her, they didn't have much happiness in the past. Well, as their new mother, Erza made sure that she will try her best to make their happiness in the family is what they cherish for.

Erza went upstairs after that. When she's up there, her father already finished playing with them.

"You're going to sleep?", Erza asked.

"Later. I will be at the living room for a while.", Erza's father replied.

"Okay. Don't forget to turn off the lights after you finished.", Erza walked to her room and she went inside. Noticed that the kids, for today also, want to sleep with her. She couldn't deny that. She went to her bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth.

When she got out, the kids were already asleep. They must be tired. They used their energy too much this day. Erza slipped between them and turned off the light on her nightstand. Just when Erza was about to close her eyes, she heard someone writhing.

"Nghhh… S-Stop… Please…"

Erza turned on the lights again and she could see Ava's expression. Writhing in pain and held her abdomen really tight. Erza got up and tried to calmly wake Ava so Aiden didn't wake up. But, Aiden already awake and got up because he heard Ava's voice and from the look of his face, he knew something, so Erza asked him.

"It's coming again.", Aiden said, staring at his little sister.

"What's coming? Why is it coming?", Erza asked, slightly panicking.

"It's kind of like a post traumatic disorder. Or I don't know is it a disease or not. It happened rarely, you know. Papa once took her to the hospital and checked her.", Aiden replied.

"Did he tell you what caused this?", Aiden got off from the bed and approached Ava. He slowly taking Ava's hand, which was holding her abdomen tightly, away. Then, Aiden slowly lifted her shirt, showing few scars imprinted on her body. Erza shocked, seeing it for the first time, and even Jellal didn't told her. Or, maybe he doesn't know. Erza suggested they were deep wounds.

"It was from Mama, before you. She did those to her.", then Aiden also lifted up his shirt, "And these.", but Aiden got much more from her.

"H-How did those happen?", Erza asked. She's mortified because they have been through of so much abuses. Aiden didn't respond.

"Does Papa know?", Aiden just shrugged and then he clenched his fists. He looked like he was holding his tears. Erza thought that she triggered painful memories and because of that she immediately hugged him. Aiden tears finally fell and she caressed Aiden's head, calming him down.

"I'm really sorry. Let's just get back to sleep, okay?", Aiden nodded and so the two went up to the bed, Aiden and Ava were sleeping next to each other while Erza who was next to Aiden, hugged them both. Calming them down, she sang a lullaby.

 _Rest your eyes, rest your eyes_

 _Detach the sorrow, in your eyes_

 _Rest your eyes, rest your eyes_

 _A bliss awaits, when you arise_

 _Rest your eyes, rest your eyes_

 _You'll be stronger, as the sun rises_

 _And I will be always with you_

Aiden stopped crying and Ava stopped writhing. Everything seemed calm, and Erza fell to sleep.

* * *

 **That lullaby kind of came out from me when I was thinking of my trouble friend, so, ahahaha! Anyway, please a review for me and sorry for any grammar mistakes and such. I'll see you at the next chappie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whee hahaha! I'm sorry for another late update. I don't know why but every time I got home from my campus, I just fell asleep and like woke up 4-5 hours later. LOL! I don't know, I'm sleep deprived. And even on weekends, I procrastinate on my bed. I don't know, my life is getting unhealthy. But no worries, I still managed to continue this story, so keep those supports coming! And thank you so much guys for any supports to this story. I really love you.**

 **Now, let's start from where we left at the previous chapter. Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Including Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The next morning, Erza woke up by the shining beam of the sun rise. Erza rubbed her sleepy eyes and then turned her gaze to Aiden and Ava.

"They are still asleep.", Erza whispered.

She could see dried tear stains on both of them cheeks. Last night, it was horrible for them. She promised herself to make happy memories with them as able as she could. Erza slowly lifted her feet to the outside of the bed and got up. She went to her bathroom, to wash her face.

When she left her bedroom, Erza peeked at her father's bedroom. The door was slightly opened and she took a peek.

"He's still here."

So, she thought that her father will probably cook breakfast. Erza went downstairs and opened the fridge to take a bottled water. Human bodies tend to get dehydrated after sleep, so Erza always drinks one bottle soon after she woke up. Erza opened a cabinet above the stove, and she grabbed a cereal box. It's a strawberry flavored cereal. She just took the cereal box and ate it outside, on the wooden bench near the door.

It's one of her habits to just eat cereal from the box itself. Without the milk or anything. She crunched the cereal inside her mouth while thinking about last night's occurrence. She thought to invite Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia again to play with the kids. But, who wakes up at 6 in the morning? Especially to the four of them. Erza laughed to herself. So she decided to text them later.

Erza inhaled the cool air and exhaled. "Morning's suns are the best.", Erza said to herself. Then, all of the sudden, a black sedan car parked in front of her house. She surprised at first to see it parked there, but she recognized it because she knew who owns it.

A certain blue haired man, with a black blazer and a white shirt. A dark blue formal pants and black leather shoes. It was the man of her love. Erza smiled at him seeing him coming. But confused also why it's so early.

"I told you I'll be coming early.", he greeted.

"Not expecting it will be 'this' early.", she raised one of her scarlet eyebrows.

They stared at each other for a while. Exchanging smiles. Warm smiles.

"Welcome back.", Erza said.

Jellal grabbed her chin with his right hand and Erza put her cereal box next to her. Jellal lowered his head and leaned to her, at the same time lifted her head so Jellal can give her a kiss. It was only a chaste kiss and it didn't take long until they pulled themselves from the kiss.

"Strawberries.", Jellal grinned to Erza.

"See what I am eating just now?", Erza took a handful of her cereal box again and ate it.

Jellal laughed and smiled again, he's been missing her.

"How are you?", Jellal asked.

"Fine. How about you? And your work?", Erza asked back.

"Managed it as I targeted it. Hopefully, it's going to be fine.", Jellal turned his head to his right.

"You found the perpetrator?", Erza asked again, looking intently to his eyes.

"Sadly, no. But kind of hope I did.", Jellal looked at Erza again.

Erza raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes while sighing. Jellal confused at her expressions just now.

"What? Something happened?", Jellal asked in confusion.

"A lot.", Erza looking up at him.

"The kids?", Jellal asked again.

Erza grabbed her cereal box, "Take a seat.", Erza said.

Jellal took a seat beside her. They both are quiet for a while. Looking at the sun which was covered a bit by the clouds.

"The kids met with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. They were really happy playing with the kids. And they got along really well. Also commented that they are too smart for their age. I mean, seriously, what did you give to make them that smart?", Erza said.

"Really?", Jellal laughed a little, "I give them foods of course. I let them perused my library, and other things.", Erza nodded at his answer. "But I see their traits are exactly like you. I don't know if they have any from their mother.", Erza said.

"Being a really sly is what they got from their mother.", Jellal replied, still looking at light blue sky. "I thought that's from you.", Erza turned her head to Jellal. Jellal looked at her back, "Nah, I'm not to that extent. My ex-wife does.", Jellal chuckled.

Erza raised her eyebrows again and nodded. She turned her head and stared again to the sky. "I hope they are not as torturous as her ex-mother.", Jellal flinched at Erza's statement. He looked at Erza a little bit wide-eyed.

"I guess you know what she did to her children.", Erza glared at Jellal. Jellal averted his gaze from Erza and stared down to the floor. "Then you 'do' know. Why? Why they have – scars – on their bodies? Why did they do to deserve those?", Erza asked in a slightly high tone.

Jellal frowned. His brows furrowed and still staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the planet. He's afraid to answer because he's also didn't want to remember those.

"Is it hurt for you to just answer? To remember?", Erza asked and she lowered her tone a bit. Jellal nodded in response.

"Maybe they hate me now because I wasn't there to protect them. She treated them like they are slaves when I wasn't there, doing business trips and such. I didn't know back then until Ava called me for help all of sudden in the middle of the night in my study room while I was still working. I checked her body because I thought she had a stomachache or something. And that moment, I learnt everything about what she did to my children. Aiden told me after that. He said whenever I left home for business trips, she called off Alfred, Corrine, everyone who works at the mansion. And left only themselves in the mansion. And so she did those horrible things.

So I charged her with that, along with her other felony which was about my company, I told you about it. And, I divorced with her also, I gave her a bit of my money for my final least care for her. And then she's gone. For good.", Jellal exhaled and shrugged while he's reminding of his awful past events.

"You know, I thought, that she's gone, my family will finally be happy again. But the remnants of her doings, just holding it back. But things, are finally getting better now. For you are here.", Jellal chuckled, "Like how many times I said that I'm glad that you're here in my life? Because I really mean it. You helped me when I'm in the end of my limits.", Jellal turned to Erza and smiled to her.

Erza looked at him and she's returned the smile to him. She put her cereal box down and hugged him. As tight as she could. "She's in the past. I'm in your present, and your future. So, I promised to myself to make them happy again.", Erza whispered.

"Including me?", Erza could feel that Jellal's grinning.

"Yes, including you.", Erza replied in a rather teasing tone.

Jellal laughed and so did Erza. They pulled themselves from the hug and Jellal held Erza's hand. He rubbed tenderly with his thumb on her hand.

"I'm sorry.", Erza said.

Jellal looked at her and slightly confused, "Why?", Jellal asked.

"It pains you when you explained to me, right?", Erza still looking at the sky and then to the roads.

"A bit. But you deserved to know. So, I endured it.", Jellal did the same, staring at the sky.

"Thanks for enduring, for me.", but then their conversation ended suddenly and they pulled their hands from holding when Erza's father came out from the door.

"Breakfast's ready!", he yelled, "Oh, Jellal-kun?! You're back already?"

And then, from inside, the couple heard a kid voice yelling. "Papa is here?!" Jellal and Erza could hear running from the inside. Jellal immediately stood up and Aiden and Ava came out cheerfully, still on their PJ's and jumped to Jellal's arms. Jellal surprised seeing them jumped to him so suddenly but he managed to catch them.

"Whoaaa! You guys are so vigorous this morning. What did I miss?", Jellal asked them.

"You missed a lot, Papa! We went to Pops' restaurant! His foods were weird but they were super tasty!", Ava said.

"Weird but tasty? How's that supposed to mean?", Jellal chuckled at them.

"You'll see.", Erza grinned at Jellal.

"Then, we met Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gray, Aunt Lucy, and Aunt Juvia! We had so much fun with them yesterday! We played games together!", Aiden shouted.

"You did? Sucks to be me, I missed a lot! I want to play games too.", Jellal whined.

Aiden giggled, "You should've came home early. We missed you so much.", Aiden and Ava hugged Jellal and Jellal kissed them on their cheeks.

"I missed you so much more.", Jellal whispered to them. Jellal rubbed their backs while the kids resting their heads to Jellal's shoulder.

Erza stood up and grabbed her cereal box. "C'mon. Let's eat before they are cold.", Jellal put the kids down and then the kids ran straight back to the dining room. Jellal smiled seeing them being so happy.

"See? Told you I will make them happy.", Erza looked at Jellal.

"Thanks, Erza.", Jellal walked to Erza and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ah, young love.", Erza's father teased the couple and they could only smiled at him. Jellal wrapped his right arm to Erza's waist and they walked in to the house with Erza's father.

They enjoyed the breakfast together and after they finished, Jellal and Erza both washed and dried the plates. Erza's father played with Aiden and Ava for a while before he left to take care some business regarding his restaurant.

"I'm off!", Erza's father shouted.

" _I_ _terashai!_ ", the four of them who are left at home replied to him.

The kids continued watching the TV and after Jellal and Erza finished doing the cleaning works, Jellal pulled Erza's waist so she was closer to him.

"W-What?", Erza surprised at Jellal's sudden action.

"Well, I want to ask you out with the kids. I kind of made an appointment to design our wedding day at the cathedral.", Jellal said.

"L-Like, right now?", Erza asked, a little bit flustered.

"Yeah. The sooner the better.", Jellal smirked at her.

"I'll get ready then. You tell the kids.", Erza smiled and then tiptoed so she could kiss Jellal's lips. Jellal let go of Erza and then went to the kids. Erza immediately went upstairs to take a bath and get ready.

"Kiddos, what are you watching there?", Jellal joined them sitting on the couch.

"Nothing particularly.", Aiden replied while surfing the channel with the remote.

"Oh, yeah, Papa. I forgot to tell you something.", Ava exclaimed.

Jellal turned his head to Ava and made a sound to ask what's the matter.

"Yesterday, when we were sleeping, I swear I heard an angel singing.", Ava said.

"An angel?", Jellal asked in confusion and Aiden could only smile to his sister.

"It was Mama. She sang us a lullaby to calm us down.", Aiden told Ava.

"It was Mama?! I was having a bad dream and her voice soothed me.", Ava said to Aiden.

"Yeah. It was really soothing.", Aiden closed his eyes to remember the lullaby in his mind.

"Erm, when you said Mama, which Mama did you refer?", Jellal asked them.

"Miss Scarlet of course! Who else?", Ava replied.

"She told us that we can call her Mama now.", Aiden continued.

"Really?", Jellal smirked to them, he's actually laughing inside himself.

"Really. You should call her 'my dear wife' or 'honey' or something.", Ava giggled.

"Hmm… I'll try.", Jellal chuckled and then ruffled the twins' hairs.

"You guys better go take a bath now. The four of us will be going somewhere today.", Jellal said.

"Where?", Aiden asked.

"You'll see. C'mon, off you go.", Jellal pushed them lightly.

The kids went upstairs quickly and Jellal waited for the three of them until they are finished. Jellal played with his phone until he noticed he had several messages from his group chat, his fellow businessmen. He replied some of them and told them about his wedding day to Erza coming to a close.

Not long after that, Erza walked downstairs and approached Jellal.

"Hey, hun.", Jellal smirked.

Erza stopped for a moment, looking at Jellal, raising one eyebrow. "'Hun'?"

"The kids told me that they can call you 'Mama' from now. So, they told me to call you 'honey' or 'my dear wife' or anything.", Jellal still grinning at her.

Erza pinched her nose bridge and shook her head. "Well, fine.", Erza paused and said while slightly blushing, "Hun."

Jellal chuckled a bit and then stood up. "The kids finished yet?", Jellal asked.

"They are still putting their clothes.", Erza replied.

"Have you given the thought of who you invite to our wedding?", Jellal asked again.

"Yeah, sure! I just have the list somewhere in my phone. Let me check it.", Erza picked her phone from her pocket and started searching the list.

"Just send it to me. I already have the organizer to take care of making the invites.", Jellal said.

Then, Jellal's phone rang as Erza had already sent the list to Jellal. Jellal looked at the list and then diverted his gaze to Erza.

"Wait. I might know who Mirajane Strauss is.", Jellal said.

"She's my close friend and also happened to be my partner as being a homeroom teacher for your children's class.", Erza replied.

"Really? Oh! So that's _her_! The white haired girl. You know, I recognize her name just because she's my best friend's girlfriend.", Jellal said.

"You mean…Laxus Dreyar?", Erza asked.

"Yeah! That's him! Ha. What a small world indeed. I'm about to invite him as well, but since his girl already on the list, there's no need.", Jellal replied.

"Oh, yeah! I heard from Mira that he's a businessman. Never know that he's connected to you.", Erza said.

"Well, we did some projects together and so we bonded quite well.", Jellal smiled while nodding his head.

"So, who do you invite?", Erza asked.

"Just my fellow businessmen. You said you want the guests to be only our close friends and family. So, I ended up with picking my friends who stay with me long enough. Oh, I'm also going to invite my secretary. She loves weddings.", Jellal laughed a bit.

"But, is she still single?", Erza asked.

"Well, yes. From 1 year ago.", Jellal replied.

"Oh? She divorced?", Erza asked again.

"Mhm. Well, we kind of in a same boat for a time. Then, we ended up being good frineds. But, we don't use each other as a rebound or something. No, more than friends, less than lovers.", Jellal chuckled.

"I see. But is she happy now?", Erza wondered.

"Yeah, she said so. She's living happily with a daughter. Everything turns out really well for her and I'm glad I can help her. Sometimes, I asked her daughter, Meredy, to play with Aiden and Ava and come to my house.", Jellal replied.

"Papa! Mama! We are ready!" the twins said in unison, coming down from upstairs.

"Wait, Ava.", Erza noticed something different on Ava. "Are you…wearing my makeup again?", Erza asked.

"Uhm? Yeah! Aunt Lucy and Aunt Juvia taught me so I can put it on to practice, right?", Ava said.

Erza slightly sighed looking at Ava, "You know, you still looked a little… out of it. We're gonna fix that in the car and I will grab some things first to fix that.", Erza said and walked to her room.

Jellal smirked at Erza and then he looked to Ava, "You look pretty any other way, sweetheart.", Jellal said.

 _Although, it kind of too bold for a young girl._ Jellal thought.

"Thanks, Papa!", Ava said. "You know, Aiden was interested wearing a makeup too!", Ava added.

"You need to put the word 'almost' between was and interested.", Aiden crossed his hands.

Jellal laughed at them, "If you do wear a makeup, then I have 2 princesses as my children.", Jellal said.

Aiden slightly blushed, "I'm not gonna wear one because I am a boy!"

"A boy who wants to wear makeup?", Ava teased.

"I'm a boy. B-O-Y, BOY! I'm not a girl!", Aiden yelled.

"I didn't say it.", Ava chuckled.

"Now, now, guys. Please stop fighting. Aiden, you're a boy so don't even try to wear any makeup from now on. And Ava, don't let your big brother wear any makeup, okay?", Jellal said to them while kneeling and looking at both of them.

"Okay.", they nodded and Jellal ruffled their hairs.

Erza went down soon after and then they left the house to the cathedral.

The cathedral was already decorated inside when the four of them entered the cathedral.

 ** _A/N : You can imagine the simple yet beautiful decoration of the cathedral that you want, to make it easy. Hehehe_**

Jellal was smiling in satisfaction and then he looked at Erza to see how she reacts. The kids ran around the cathedral as they were some kind of mesmerizing the décor. Erza still observing the cathedral and then she's decided that she's done when she turned around to Jellal.

"This will be how it will look like. The organizer team just gives us the big picture of it. If you want anything added just talk to them.", Jellal pointed to a brown haired lady, in black suit and glasses.

"Hi! My name is Laura Arnor. I'm the one who manage the whole wedding for you both lovely couple.", Laura chuckled lightly. "So, we only put some things according to the design Mr. Fernandes chose. We didn't put the tiniest details on it, but we can say that we covered the big picture here. So, is there anything you want to add or something you don't like?"

"Well, I'm only doing and following her wish. So, what do you say?", Jellal looked at Erza. "You know, it might be a little bit excessive for me, but maybe not for you. But…why not? I love it.", Erza smiled to Jellal. Jellal laughed a bit and then pulled Erza close to his side, "Well, then nothing needs to change! I love it also.", Jellal kissed Erza's forehead.

"Okay, then. Decoration, checked. Then, about the invitations. Actually, we have done them sooner than we thought. Since you said that you will only invite few people, so we made 10.", Laura handed Jellal the invitations.

"This is more than enough, thank you. So, we just write the names, right?", Jellal asked.

"Yep. On the white box in the cover.", Laura diverted her focus on her papers she holding. "Then, invitations, checked. So, I think this is already concluded. Do you have any more suggestions or questions?", Laura asked.

"I think you've done more than enough. So, we just going to look around more once again and then we're done here.", Jellal replied.

"Thank you so much, Laura. You've done a great help.", Erza thanked Laura, shaking her hands.

"Ah, don't mention it. It's my job, anyway. Gotta keep customers happy, right?", Laura chuckled. "And since I just met you today, congratulations, Miss Scarlet. I hope will be living a great wedded life together.", Laura hugged Erza and Erza hugged back.

"Thank you again, Laura.", Erza rubbed Laura's back. "You're so lucky, Miss Scarlet. Your soon-to-be-husband is really hot!", Laura whispered. Erza only did a small laugh, "I know, he gets that a lot. That's why he keeps his identity secret.", Erza said. "Ah, so I heard.", and then Laura and Erza pulled themselves from the hug.

Jellal and Erza said their goodbye to Laura and then the kids came to them.

"This is so huge!", Aiden exclaimed, throwing his hands to the air.

"And so pretty!", Ava continued.

"Glad you like it. C'mon, let's get going.", Jellal told the kids.

The kids came out first and Jellal and Erza came from behind them. Erza stopped at the entrance and then turned to Jellal. She tiptoed and then kissed Jellal's lips. Erza could see that Jellal blushed a bit so she chuckled because she thought that he's so cute when he's blushing. It's been a long time since she saw him blushing.

"Thank you. You've done so much, only for me."

"This is only the beginning, don't say it like we're going to die or something."

Erza formed a warm smile on her face and so did Jellal.

"I love you."

"So you finally said it.", Jellal laughed. And he stares at Erza affectionately. "I love you always."

* * *

 **Kyaa! So cheesy and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter guys! I hope you like this and please leave a review for me! PM also invited but it's up to you. Also leave a follow and favorite for this story if you want to. And thanks again for reading, guys! I hope you also forgive me for any grammatical errors. I'll see you soon! Buh-bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, guys! Finally! I can update another chapter. Sorry for the late. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story to this far, and also for helping me with such reviews, faves, and follows. I really appreciate those. I want to warn you something here first, before you read this chapter. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS an 18+ SCENE! You've been warned. I'll put some lines to border the scene so if you're not 18+, you can skip that part. And now, let's go continue this story!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 17

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~", that day, Aiden and Ava's birthdays were celebrated at Erza's house. Erza's father made a three-layered birthday cake for the twins. All of them, the cake, the frosting, the small decorations on the sides and on the top of the cake, all made from chocolates. The kids do love chocolates after all.

At their birthdays' bash, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Alfred, Corrine, Mirajane, Ultear, Sting, and Yukino came as the family's guests. They were playing with the confetti, small horns, and wearing birthday hats. To Jellal and Erza, the kids' happiness is their first priority. And looking from their faces, they were extremely happy and it's because it's their first time to celebrate their birthdays that merry.

The kids sliced the cake, with the help from Jellal and Erza. And they took the first slices from the kids.

"We love you, Mama."

"We love you, Papa."

Jellal and Erza smiled to them as they received the cakes from them and mouthed a thank you to them. Then, they both said, "We love you more."

The kids continued to slice the cake and gave it to the rest of people in the house. Next, the kids opened their presents, which were too much. They received some books, toys, clothes, even the latest gaming system from Natsu and Gray, with few games included. Their satisfied faces were more than enough for those adults. They said their biggest thanks and hugged each of them.

Erza walked to Natsu and Gray and gave them a hug from behind them over their shoulders. "Thanks for the presents, guys."

"Don't worry, Erza. We're just really glad that they like it.", Gray replied.

"But seriously, aren't they costed too much? I mean, they are called the next-gen console, right?", Erza said.

"Yeah, that's right. We gave that to them so we can play with them more. Or, if they have friends who have interest in video games, it will be easy for them to get along.", Natsu replied.

"You guys really put a lot of thought about it.", Erza chuckled. "But!", Erza's voice suddenly turned to a stern voice, "if they were too addicted and it made their grades fall, I'll put part of the blame to you."

"Aye, sir!", Natsu and Gray replied sternly also but there was a fright in their voices.

"Okay, then. Love you, guys.", Erza walked away from them and then took a seat next to Mirajane.

"Erza, do you know that I'm still in disbelief, of all of this?", Mira told Erza.

Erza just smiled to her showing a little of her teeth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"This is too much for me to take, but I'm incredibly happy for you, Erza! You're finally getting married!", Mira cheered at Erza while swinging Erza's hands up and down.

"You think I will never get married?", Erza put an annoyed face and her voice sounded like she is pissed off.

"A-Ahh, it's not like that, Erza. I mean, you remember, right? When I told you you're being a third wheel for a long time and I pushed you to find a man. But here it is! You jumped so quickly and already giving a wedding invitation to me. Way to go!", Mira cheered again.

Erza sighed and squeezed her nose bridge, "You're really unbelievable sometimes, Mira. Anyway, how are you with Laxus?"

"We're totally fine. He's still busy with his company, though. I don't complain to him because of that, because every time he got back, he always there for me to made my day.", Mira said while she's holding her both hands.

"That's great to hear. I might say that Laxus is the same like Jellal. He's like one of the most busiest man in the world.", Erza told Mira.

"Well, I don't know much about him because Laxus didn't tell me anything about him, until we got the invitation. Oh, we also kind of met each other when he's taking Aiden and Ava home from school.", Mira then leaned closer to Erza and whispered something, "to be honest, when I met him, I was kind of struck by him. He's like an angel sent from the heavens."

"Aw, stop it Mira. You flatter me too much.", Jellal suddenly appeared in between them behind the couch interrupting their conversation.

"J-Jellal?!", both Erza and Mira shrieked at the same time.

"You scared me, Jellal. Have you been eavesdropping our conversation?", Erza asked while folding her hands below her chest.

"Nope. Just happened to pass by and heard you guys spoke my name.", Jellal simply replied.

"What a timing.", Mira commented. "Oh anyway, Erza, I just got the results from the vote for our performance at the next festival.", Mira searched a piece of paper inside her pocket and then turned it out.

"And it seemed you have to put your crying performance again.", Erza saw that she's going to sing "Wrinkle" at the next festival.

 ** _A/N : The song is popularized by Gumi from Vocaloid. Credits to you who made and performed this beautiful song._**

"Oh, why…?", Erza whined.

"So, Erza had performed this before and cried at the stage?", Jellal bluntly asked.

"Shut up!", Erza slapped Jellal's head.

"Well, at that day of the performance, Erza just had a bad incident.", Mira replied.

"I'll tell you some other day.", Erza continued.

"It's better than the other performance that you put some bloody show.", Mira pouted.

"B-Bloody…show?", Jellal asked in fright.

"Ohh.. That.", Erza cringed remembering the after show.

"I didn't know where did you hide that fucking small knife. And you, like, literally sprayed those bloods of yours from the knife. We almost got suspended you know.", Mira said.

"I know, I know. I'm not going to do that again. Ever!", Erza replied.

"But, is it perfect that you're going to sing Wrinkle again, Erza?", Mira turned to Jellal, "it will show you how true love last forever."

"Can't wait to see you up there, honey.", Jellal ruffled Erza's head.

"Yeah.", Erza nodded and smiled weakly. She just remembered what happened back at the day of her performance, her mother recently died.

The rest of the night, Aiden and Ava were already asleep because they put too much energy playing with everyone. Sting and Yukino left already because Yukino didn't feel really well. It's because they just found out few days ago that Yukino is pregnant. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Mirajane hanged around for more, and they were singing on the karaoke. Poor Mirajane, who ended up being a third wheel there, and joined every couple who was singing, felt ashamed for singing alone. Until several minutes later, the 5 decided to go home because it was really late.

Erza's father was already asleep in his room because he was too tired, for an old geezer, although he denies that all the time. Corrine and Alfred were accompanying Aiden and Ava at Jellal's car. And the house left with only Erza and Jellal, cleaning up the mess. Although, Corrine and Alfred offered their hands to help, Jellal insisted to do it himself with Erza, so they have some little privacy before they left.

"The party's sure went well.", Erza sighed when she was cleaning the dishes.

"At least it made the kids happy. And I'm already feel glad for it.", Jellal said while picking up the trash.

"Well, I hope next year they will be celebrating it with their friends of the same age. I bet it will be more merrier.", Erza chuckled.

"I wish for that too. And now they are already starting to get along with their friends in school. They are growing so fast.", Jellal said.

After they finished cleaning up, they rested themselves on the couch. Erza was slouching and looking at the ceiling. And Jellal leaned on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table, and also looking at the ceiling.

"It's already this late. You should go home.", Erza said in weak voice.

"Can't I stay here for the night?", Jellal pleaded with a crybaby voice.

"No.", Erza nonchalantly replied.

"Boo~", Jellal whined and his face was pushed by Erza from the side.

"Stop being so childish.", Erza chuckled.

"Well, we are soon going to be sleep in one bed. Together.", Jellal smirked at Erza.

"I don't know how many perverted ideas you really have there. Am I even making a good decision choosing you, a perverted chick magnet, to be my husband?", Erza teased Jellal.

"Chick magnet?", Jellal flustered, "how could I be – that?"

"Like, all the women will automatically fall in love with you. I remember that when we were at the parent-teacher meeting.", Erza said.

"Are you jealous?", Jellal was slowly scooting over to Erza. And then he grabbed Erza's chin and turned her head to him. He moved closer to her and the distance between their faces was few inches close. "You really are jealous, aren't you?"

"N-No! I'm not!", Erza stuttered and made Jellal laughed.

"You're blushing.", Jellal chuckled.

"S-So what?", Erza stuttered.

* * *

They were literally whispering and they could feel each other breaths. Jellal bumped his lips to her and gave her a chaste kiss. The kiss continued as Erza kissed back and then Jellal demanded an entrance for his tongue to enter Erza's mouth. And their kiss turned out to be kiss full of lust. Their tongue touched and danced with each other and they could feel the taste of each other saliva. Jellal pushed Erza down until he's on top of her. Erza grabbed Jellal's broad shoulder and as the kiss was getting deeper while Jellal moved his hands slowly caressing Erza's chest to her thighs, Erza dug her nails on Jellal's skin, making a groan let out from him.

Until they ran out of breath, Jellal pulled out but he attacked again when he kissed Erza's neck and slowly slid down to her collar neck. Erza couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure Jellal gave to her as he lustfully groped Erza's breasts. Erza put her grip to Jellal's hair and she pulled it as she felt pleasure from it, earning another groan from Jellal.

As Jellal kissed Erza's collar neck, he also sucked it making a little red mark on her soft white skin. He did it again until there were few hickeys on her collar neck. Jellal pulled out and while being on top of Erza, he stared at Erza whose face was already rosy and she's trying to catch a breath. Jellal also breathed slowly, smiled at Erza and then pulled strands of her scarlet hair to the back of her ear. Erza opened her eyes, only half of it, and she looked at Jellal's eyes who she thought still begging for more.

* * *

"You…you're a greater monster than I am.", Erza panted.

"It's because that you are mine.", Jellal chuckled. "And those prove it..", Jellal smirked at Erza, then looking at Erza's hickeys.

"What a possessive person you are.", Erza told him.

"I'll get what I want. And you, you are even more than what I want.", Jellal smirked.

"But,", Erza chuckled, "what you _need_ to do now is to take Aiden and Ava back at your home and get some rest.", Erza glared at Jellal.

"Very well.", Jellal sighed then he pulled up from her and stood up from the couch.

"There's always next time. I'm yours, right?", Erza smiled to him.

"And I'm yours too.", Jellal walked to the door and opened it, "Sweet dreams, honey."

"Sweet dreams.", Jellal closed the door and Erza left the couch after some thoughts then went upstairs.

After she put herself to wear her PJ's, her cellphone rang from her night stand, and she picked it up.

"How was it?"

"So, M is thwarted now. Then, we should wait for M's another move. I would not jump into conclusion so quickly."

"Yeah. It will be much better if M showed up to me. But, the chances, though."

"With Jellal? It's going well. I guess this approach is the best way for me."

"Really? That was M's desperate move?"

"Then, it will be in no time. And the timing will be perfect."

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later."

Erza hung up the cellphone. She let out a sigh and thought to herself on her bed. After few moments when her mind finally settled, she turned off the lamp on her night stand and started to get some sleep.

Few days after ( ** _A/N : I'm sorry for the time skip hahahaha_** **XD** )

"Dad! I'm going out, now!", Erza yelled at the front door of the restaurant.

"Oh, okay! Be careful!", Erza's father replied.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?", Erza asked.

"I already went early this morning. The bar it's going to be busy tonight, so I thought I need some more preparations.", Erza's father replied.

"Oh, okay. Do you need any help later?", Erza chuckled.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just take your time with her.", Erza's father replied.

"Right. I'll be going, then.", Erza opened the door and left the restaurant.

 **Erza's POV**

I left my house at the morning, around 9. I didn't have class today, and Mira always let me have this day off for me. Although I hate her sometimes for how she acts, but her considerate side never let me thinking too much about the negativity of her. Because my dad told me the restaurant will be busy, I decided to help him a bit before I went to my own occasion.

So, after I was helping my dad, I went to the florist near my house first. I bought some flowers today. Sunflowers, to be exact. It's her favorite. And like her, cheerful, warm. Just like the weather this day. The sun was beaming its' heat, but it's warm and comfortable.

After I bought the flowers, I went to the bus stop to wait for a bus that took me to my destination for the day. I entered the bus when it came, and I took a seat. As I was glancing through the window on my right side, I've been thinking a lot for what happened to me recently. Especially, Jellal and his kids – well – our kids, which will be in few more days.

I stepped off from the bus when the bus reached the destination. And I saw what a tranquil place. You can only hear a calm gust from the wind, tickling your ears, and brushing your hair. The place where sorrow and calm become one. I walked through the green yard, passing through stone plates planted on the green ground. On those plates, something written on it. I searched for the stone with the writing I was searching for.

"Here lies, Ariadne Scarlet. The beloved wife, the beloved mother, the beloved of the family."

I stepped closer to that stone and stood at the right side of it. I looked at her and tears started to form in my both eyes. The feeling of being left, is the one I cannot bear so easily. No matter how hard I tried. My mother was so precious to me. She had to leave so soon.

"Hello, mom. It's been a year, isn't it? How are you?"

 **Jellal's POV**

I told Alfred that he doesn't need to take my kids home. Because I'm going to visit Erza with my kids after school. Well, I have taken care of my business first, of course. But seriously, damned paperworks piling more and more. I just want to spend more time with my family, with Erza.

Although, my employees at my office did notice me often leaving the office early. Usually, I holed up in my own office and working. But, after all this time, I'm just escaping my family. And it was thanks to Erza. If it wasn't her, Aiden and Ava will gradually hating me more. And that's not what I want.

I picked my kids at their school. As they were playing at the playground, I approached them and called them. And as usual, people were staring at me. Especially women. Erza was right, I'm a chick magnet. Well, I'm sorry for being handsome, so blame my parents.

Aiden and Ava turned to me and then their lips curved into smiles that give me warmth every time. I ruffled their hairs and asked about their day at the school. They missed Erza already and I chuckled at how they begged me to visit Erza. Of course I didn't deny. How could I? So after that, we made our way to Erza's residence, but until we found out that no one's home, we turned into a disappointed fellows.

But then,

"Oh, Jellal-kun? What are you doing here?", the sound of a man I recognize shouted at me from behind.

"Gramps!", the kids run to him, like immediately.

"Hello, kiddos. What are you doing here?", my father-in-law asked.

"We're visiting Mama, but the home's empty.", Aiden replied.

"Where have you been, gramps?", Ava continued.

"Oh, I'm working at my restaurant today. I forgot something in my desk, so I come here to take it. And about your mother, she was working at my restaurant for a while, and before I go here, she's already left to go somewhere.",

"To where?", when I asked him, I saw a little frown on his face.

"To my wife's grave.", I was surprised a little bit, unknowing of Erza's mother death-day. I felt bad for visiting at the wrong time. "I-I'm sorry. We're coming at the wrong time, aren't we?"

"No, no. It's fine. She didn't tell, did she?", he chuckled, "why don't you accompany her there?"

I stood surprised again at what he just said, "You sure it's okay? But I don't know where the graveyard is."

And after that, my father-in-law gave me the address to the cemetery and where the grave is located. Aiden, Ava, and I parted with him and then made our way to florist first. To buy some flowers. And then we went to the cemetery after that.

We got off from the car and searched for Erza's mother's grave. It was easy for us to find it, because when we saw a pretty woman with a scarlet hair sat beside a grave from afar. We finally found Erza. But something worse happened. Her beauty faded, as I saw her breaking down, covering her face with her both frail hands. I held Aiden and Ava's hands and stopped to wait and watch her for a while. She really needed some time alone there.

* * *

 **Was it even consider an 18+ scene? I know, I sucked hard at that. But I'm trying! Hehehee anyways thanks for reading this chapter. Leave a review after you read and also leave a fave or follow if you like this story. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter. Also, I will be updating my other story, The Fallen Goddess, after this. So, until next time! Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, guys! I finally managed to update today, although I'm still tired from yesterday. I was about to update yesterday, but because yesterday was my birthday and well, the celebration went long and I was out of home for long, so when I came home, I was fricking tired and I slumped into my bed like a log. Hahahaha! Anyways, thank you so much everyone for the supports, through reading, reviewing, and anything. I'm so glad for them.**

 **I'll stop now and let's jump to the story, yes? Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, INCLUDING FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Chapter 18

 **Erza's POV**

Mom died from a cancer and it killed her really quick. In no time, her condition was getting worse and worse. Dad spent too much money for mom's medication but in the end it's not that helpful. If only my mom realized her cancer sooner, it could be helped. But, as far as I know, the effective cure for cancers aren't found yet in Fiore. I was so desperate, I did so many research for the cure but in the end, no one has found it.

The doctor was really regretful that he couldn't do anything to improve my mother's condition. He said that the treatments only avoiding the inevitable. As the result, my dad and I broke down. Who would not? Why is it so unfair that something you really loved being taken away? Sometimes, I blame God. I'm angry at Him. Why? My questions only rotate to that word, why.

"Why did you left me and dad, mom?", tears started to flow from my eyes. I put my hand gently to the grave of my mom. Still hoping in my minds that I could feel my mother's touch. I really wished for that.

"There's so many things happened in my life and without you, sometimes I get clueless about them. You always there for me to cheer me up, you always there for me to calm me down, you always there for me when I need to release my anger. But, I don't even have the proper time to say thank you in front of you, with you hearing that and respond to it. Because you just suddenly decided to left me. Why, mom?"

I couldn't hold my tears. My tears kept flowing down like a waterfall. I had been holding my pain for too long and I thought that was the result. Unstoppable flow of tears. People said that time would heal. But it was so contrary to me. Time didn't heal. Because I felt of a longing for my mother and it just made me want to cry. I tried to hold it up and now I just released it. See? It didn't heal me.

All I could do was just to think anything positive that's happening on my life. My dad, my friends, and recently, Jellal.

"I know that you might already noticed it from above, but I'm just going to tell you anyway. Jellal comes back to me. After several years I almost spend much time holing up in my room, and you always knocked my door and kept being my sunshine, he's back. Why are you always right, mom? Like everything you said to me. You said that, Jellal will come back for you one day. And I was like, no, he won't. And you acted like you know Jellal best. But you're right in the end."

"You know what, mom? The day I met him after so many years, I seriously injured him. Physically, I mean.", I laughed weakly, "I was so angry because he left me, left my friends, without an explanation."

I was quiet for a bit, reminding myself things that happened between me and Jellal recently. "But you notice that every day since he left me, I was being angry. I was furious. And the day I met him, it's just like, I was tired of being angry. And it happened gradually. You heard me say I hate him so many times. And you're right again. Maybe deep inside, I still love him. And now, I do."

I was wearing the engagement ring that Jellal gave to me. I glanced at it and rubbed on it gently. "Here, mom. It's the evidence that I love him and he loves me back. And in few days, we are getting married. Things went and escalated so quickly in my life. I just can't stop to say how crazy my life turned to be.", I chuckled while I'm wiping my tears, but they were still running.

"Jellal is also full of surprises, mom. Like he changed so much! Do you remember him when he was all shy and stutter? Well, he's not like that now. He's full of confidence now, he speaks his mind soundly and clearly, he always manages to hide his blush when he's shy, and there's one funny thing that he's such a tease. Yeah, he teases me a lot. I don't know where it come from.", I laughed when I tried to remember things about Jellal.

"But, I'm fine with it. He's Jellal. He's still that kind-hearted guy I always knew. He always gentle with me and he knows when he's wrong. And another surprise is, he already has children. Twins, one boy and one girl. And they both are really cute and way too smart for their age. It's one unbelievable thing but those kids are Jellal's."

"They…they are my reason too, that I want to be married with Jellal. They need a perfect family. Jellal always busy at work, and yes, he's a workaholic and I scolded him for it. Their biological mother always hurt them and it made me cry for how horrible things she did to them. So, I just want to be with them and they actually pushed me to, which is really funny. They are kids but they have a lot of schemes in their minds to make both me and Jellal to get married."

I looked around myself and I saw the sun was going down. It's almost that time already that I have to leave. But, being with mom, it was always comfortable, I would like to stay there for a long time.

"I know that you always disapprove me for doing this, but I'm still working for dad. It's not what a woman should do, I know and you always say it to me. But, I just want to protect my loved ones. So, mom, I want your protection for me for this one last task I'll ever do, okay?", I whispered because I was worried someone would actually hear it. But, thankfully, I didn't sense anyone closer than me.

I picked up my bag and then I stood up, I wished time would just stop for me and my mother. But, this is a reality. And it will never stop time. "Bye, mom. I'll see you again."

I walked away from her grave and until few steps later I stopped when I saw my loved ones were standing few meters away from me. I tried to smile. I really did. But I couldn't hold them anymore so my lips quivered and I just let them out again. Aiden and Ava ran to me as they realized I was breaking down and Jellal walked to me. Jellal then looked at me in the eye with his sympathetic gaze.

"I have no more reason to be angry to God.", I said as I cried and leaned my face to Jellal's chest.

Jellal caressed my head to calm me down, but I kept crying and crying. It took some time for me to look back at Jellal and when I did, he smiled at me and wiped my tears from my swollen eyes.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry about wetting my shirt.", Jellal chuckled.

"Mama?", Aiden tugged my shirt.

"Can we visit grandma?", Ava asked me.

Dad must have told them. But it's okay. It's not like that I don't want them to see mom. "Sure. Let's.", I walked back again with Jellal, Aiden, and Ava to mom's grave. Jellal stood beside me and Aiden and Ava were putting the flowers they brought for my mom.

"Thank you, kids. Grandma is sure gonna love them.", I smiled to them.

The kids walked to me and I knelt down so I'm at the same height as them. "Hello again, mom. Jellal and his kids are here and want to pay you a visit.", I chuckled.

"The handsome knight right here is Aiden. And the lovely princess is Ava.", I turned to each of them, "Come on. Say hi to her."

"Hello, grandma.", Ava started.

"We wish we could see you.", Aiden continued.

I wished for that too. How could I not to want to see her? And see them. "She wishes for that too. Do you want to know one thing about grandma? When grandma was still alive, she used to tease and prank grandpa so many times. She always played him a lot. But, the very weird thing is, grandpa didn't even feel bad about it and he still does until now. He's actually happy with it."

The kids chuckled at me, "Gramps is weird.", Aiden laughed.

"Is Gramps not as happy as he used to be now?", Ava asked me. It was one thing that I didn't know how to answer. He always so happy because he still has me, he's being happy for my sake. But, I didn't know is he even cares for how are his feelings.

"He still as cheerful as he used to before grandma died. But, let's just make sure we can keep him happy and happier.". My dad is always my reason for my happiness. So, I'll always make sure that I stay by his side while he does so to me.

"Sure!", the twins replied in unison.

I stood up and turned to Jellal. His eyes were shut, but then suddenly he opened it. "I was praying for your mother. She's…She's my reason that I can get closer to you."

"Really? How so?", I smirked at him, crossing my arms below my chest.

"Well, she told me few things about you and she kind of told me about what your thoughts about me.", Jellal smirked back to me.

"Ugh,", I face-palmed and then I sighed, "she had the mouth of a gossiper. She would run her mouth to anyone."

Jellal chuckled and then he put his hands together, "Thank you, mother in-law. I'll repay you by making your daughter the happiest woman ever."

Well, thank you mom. Because I'll get to marry the best man ever.

"I think we should get back. The sun is almost down.", Jellal looked at the sun.

"Yeah.", we walked back from the graveyard and left with Jellal's car. We made ourselves back to my house.

"It seems that dad's gonna be busy until the bar's open. Or maybe he's even going to be working at the bar.", I said while I put my bag at the sofa in the living room.

"Can I cook something for us?", Jellal asked me, which was kind of surprising. I've never seen him cook before.

"Sure. You can pick anything from the fridge.", I replied.

Jellal nodded and he made his way to kitchen, followed by the kids. They always like the kitchen, so I just let them be.

"I'm going to call dad, see if he needs something.", I reached the phone beside the sofa that I put my bag on. I dialed my dad's number and after few rings, he picked up.

"Hey, dad."

"Yeah, I just got back. Are you going to be really busy tonight?"

"What?"

"You're short on bartenders? What happened to them?"

"But – wait, dad, hold on for a second.", I turned around when Jellal tapped my shoulder.

"Can I lend a help there?", Jellal asked me.

"What? Why all of the sudden? You sure you want to help?", I asked back, "I mean, you've been working really hard today at your office. You must be tired."

"Nah, I'll be fine with just mixing and pouring drinks. Besides, I have experiences with it.", Jellal replied.

"But," I was thinking for any reason to not let him fill the shortage of the bartenders for a while, "is it bad if you like show your face around there? I mean, you still want to hide your identity, right?"

"Really, Erza? I am smart enough to cover my real identity. With just small talks and people would not even recognize me. The customers are just drinking, right? And pretty much they won't even bother a bartender so much.", Jellal answered me.

"Well, they will because of your looks. There will be many women too.", I talked back.

Jellal snickered at me and he leaned closer to me, "This looks belong to you and you only."

What nonsense was this man talking about?! And I could feel some heat in my face. And he snickered again! He must be noticed that I was blushing. If I talked back more, it will be going to take really long, so I decided to just give in.

"Fine. I'll speak to my dad.", Jellal grinned at me to show his sign of victory and I just yelled him to get back to the kitchen.

"Dad, erm, I just have a conversation with Jellal. Sorry it took quite long. Well, the thing is, he wants to help with the shortage at the bar. Will you let him?", I asked nervously.

" _Really?! Jellal-kun wants to help?! Oh, it will be my pleasure! Hurry! Bring him here!"_ , dad literally yelled at the phone.

"Okay, okay! Settle, dad! We're just going to eat dinner and I'll take him there. So, just wait for a couple of minutes."

And after that I hung up the phone and went to the dining room. I sat with the kids on the dining table and talked some things and we really smelled Jellal's cooking that are already appetized us.

"Papa's cooking are always really good. And it's been a while too since Papa cooks.", Ava told me.

"A really while.", Aiden added.

"But he's sure to cook a lot there.", I commented.

"He always does. And it such a bother to– ", Aiden words were cut when Jellal yelled from the kitchen.

"You guys need to eat a lot! You cannot always have a tiny body like that.", Jellal told them.

"See? That's the main reason why he cooks a lot.", Aiden sighed.

"Aw, come on guys. You are still children. You need to eat a lot.", I told them.

Aiden and Ava were frowning while staring at me. "You're not helping, Mama.", Aiden said.

"And from now on you have to listen to your mother also about eating a lot of foods. Here they are." Jellal told them as he put 2 plates on the table. They smelled really good!

"I cooked some cheese puffs, a sweet and sour chickens, and cheese soufflés waiting in the oven.", they were mouthwatering and Jellal's an expert! Hands down, I'm just going to let him feed me until I die.

"C'mon. Let's eat!"

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

~Few moments later~

"Papa, we're really full.", Aiden whined while tapping his already big tummy.

"But you need to eat your soufflés. Just a bit, okay?", Jellal told Aiden.

"Okay…", Aiden whined again as he sank on his seat.

"Jellal. You might be killing them with exploding their tummies.", I laughed.

"Nah, they won't. I don't push them to finish their desert, right? Anyway, you should call Alfred to take them home. And I think your father already expecting me, so I should be going now.", Jellal said.

"Yeah, but, I don't have Alfred's number.", I told Jellal.

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot. Give me your phone.", Jellal took my phone from my hand and pressed the numbers of Alfred's number.

"There. Anything else?", Jellal asked me.

"Nope. I think we'll be fine.", I replied.

"Okay, then. I'm going.", Jellal stood up from the chair and kissed Aiden and Ava on the forehead. I walked Jellal to the front door and he gave me goodnight kiss on the lips. Well, it's becoming a habit now.

"You remember the route, right?", I said to him.

"Yeah.", Jellal replied.

"Repeat it for me.", I demanded.

"Walk straight from here until I found the crossroads, then turn left and walk past 3 buildings, then turn right and walk straight until I found your father's restaurant at the fork.", Jellal said.

"Good. Be safe, Jellal.", I told him.

"You too.", Jellal got into his car and he drove to dad's restaurant.

 **Jellal's POV**

I made my way to Zach's restaurant. Well, at this hour it turns to be a night bar. It was still a preparing hour, so I just made my way in from the main entrance. The light was already dimmed, some jazz music was playing on, and I saw Zach-san already standing behind the bar and wiping a glass.

 **(A/N : Yes, I know I just named Erza's father, which is Zach. I'm sorry for this XD)**

"Zach-san – I mean – Dad!", I could see a grin on dad's face, but it still a little bit uncomfortable to call him "dad". I used to with calling my father, "father", so I should've call my father in law, "dad".

"Sorry, I'm late.", I said to him.

"Don't worry about it. And you don't need to be sorry, because I am the one who supposed to be sorry for making you decided to help me here.", dad replied as he was wiping another glass.

"It's okay. I'm not that busy tomorrow, so I don't mind to help."

"Alright, then! First, you need to change first. Here, I have a spare uniform. And use this key to a locker number 011.", dad lend me a white long sleeved shirt, a black trousers, a black bartender apron, and a black bow tie. "Also, you need to make your hair…neater. Just use some hair gel and comb your hair to the back. And, just for tonight, call me 'Master'"

"Yes, Master.", as soon as I heard the orders from the master, I went to the staff room. It was empty because everyone was already inside the bar, preparing. I went to change into my uniform and I neatly wore it and pulled my sleeve until my elbow, to prevent a spilled drink on my shirt. Well, the shirt was almost really tight for me, and so I was kind of having a hard time pulling my sleeves. I went to the mirror after that and started to put a hair gel on my hair. And I comber it straight back, revealing my whole face and my red tattoo.

Until I look good enough, I put my own shirt and pants inside the 011 locker. Then, I made my way back to the master.

"Well, is it decent enough?", I asked for his opinion.

"Mhm.", he nodded, "You look really good! Now, for your job. You're taking my position here while I'm going to be busy at the kitchen. You will only serve drinks, take late night snack orders or maybe you can cook one, cleaning the glasses, and talk the only necessary."

"Here.", the master gave me the menu for the drinks that the bar serves, and they not that much but the master sure serves some good drinks, "is there any drink that you don't know how to make? We still have time until the bar opens, so I can teach you some."

"No need, sir, I recognize them all and have the experience to make each of them, fortunately.", I replied and the master smiled to me. "Good! Really good! Wow, Jellal, you sure are a man with many talents! But, if you need anything for making these drinks, just call me on the back. Don't worry."

"Yes, sir. I will start cleaning the glasses then.", I lend my right hand to the master to take his glass he's holding and I lend my left hand to take his white cleaning rag.

"Good, you're catching up real quick. Then, I will be at the kitchen. Good luck.", the master went to kitchen and I stood behind the bar while cleaning the glass.

Several minutes passed and the bar already opened. Customers started to fill in the bar. I took their orders and they went smoothly. I talked when it's necessary. The customers seemed often to come here as when I met customers at the bar, they just asked me that I'm new, right away.

But suddenly, my thoughts were switched to Erza when she told me that I'm a chick magnet. The customers that I had been serving mostly were women. From young to middle aged. Well, don't blame me, blame my parents. I tried to avoid many questions about my private life. I mostly lied that I live a simple life, took a part time job here while I'm still studying at college, and some other lies which were difficult to me to say! And the most irritating thing was when they were really bother to ask me about my relationship. I couldn't say that I'm marrying the master's daughter like in less than a week. No, that would cause a ruckus.

The time passed really fast and I could see customers started to thin out. I was busy cleaning the glass, until I heard some woman called for an order.

"Can I have a martini, please?"

That voice! That cannot be…Minerva?! I lifted my head to see her, and there she is! That rotten face that I wish I would never see again. I knew the moment she came, she wants something for me. You had your time, woman.

* * *

 **Yep, gonna end it there. I hope you guys like it and please leave a review after you read it! I'm sorry too for any grammatical errors. And I just remembered, WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED WITH GAJEEL?! I was almost crying reading the latest chapter of FT and Jesus Christ I couldn't take it anymore when I saw Levy and Pantherlily. I hope Gajeel still alive and keep the GaLe ship sails! Hahaha, anyway, thanks for reading. See you guys real soon. I hope hahaha :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : HELLOOOOO~~ I'm really sorry for not updating almost a month. The truth is I was in a really hectic time. First, I just had my finals for like almost 3 weeks and although I studied hard for those, I still cannot predict my results are. LOL! Secondly, this part made my days so hectic, it's because I'm transferring to another university. Yeah, so last year I was accepted to enroll at this private university. That university was not my first choice at all and it was like my backup plan if I didn't get to enroll at my first choice. So, because I still have this fire inside me to re-enter the entrance exam for the public university I really like, it's because that university is like one of the top universities in my country, I took the entrance exam and God really blessed me I got accepted to my dream university! So proud for myself *pats shoulder***

 **And now, I'm still busy with filling the forms regarding my enrollment to my new university and making my resign letter for my past university. Although it's kind of annoying to experience orientation again, being a freshman, LOL! It's because in my country, a relationship between the seniors and the junior sometimes causes a bullying. And hell I don't like bullying at all. It's okay if you want to trick your juniors, but don't take it that far to the point that you want to get revenge. Because when you did, it will just make a bad first impression to the seniors and do they really want that? Duh, if you are stupid than you do want that. Well, anyway enough ranting.**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story until this far, giving reviews, favorites, and follows. I really didn't mean to left this story because I want this story and the other one I just made to be finished completely. And FYI, this story it's coming to an end in few chapters, so really can't wait too. Now, let's just go to the continuation, shall we? Happy reading!**

* * *

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

Chapter 19

 **Jellal's POV**

I turned and headed towards the rack to make the martini she ordered. As I mixed the drink on the bar, she started asking questions to me.

"So, how have you been, Jellal?", Minerva asked me. I was looking down at the drink I mixed and didn't gave a single gaze to her.

"I'm fine.", I nonchalantly replied.

"What happened to you? All of the sudden you work at this bar. Is your company starting to fall down?", Minerva asked me again.

"No. It's not. I'm just helping here.", I tried to keep my cool down. Hearing her voice already triggered so many bad memories I had with her.

"I see.", I gave her the martini she ordered.

"Is there anything else?", I asked but I really hoped that she doesn't order anymore and leave the bar already.

"Hmm… I was wondering I could get some late-night snack.", I screamed inside myself because I already sick looking at her.

"Very well. Please wait a moment.", I walked back to kitchen and I asked the chef there if I could make a late snack here. The chef let me and I made some hazelnuts snack. I drizzled them in a little oil, gave some salt, pepper, and herbs, and roasted them in a preheated oven for about 10 minutes. I cooled them for a while and then served it to Minerva.

"Here you go. Enjoy your snack.", I said as I took another empty glass to wipe.

"Thank you.", Minerva started to eat my snack, "Well, your cooking always surprises me. Made me miss home.", I only responded with a "hm" to that. Then, I continued to keep cleaning.

"Speaking of home, how are the kids?", I put the glass down behind the counter and I stared at her.

"You don't have the right to know. You don't have any right as a parent of them anymore.", it angered me that she said something like that, acted like she cares for the kids but I know she doesn't.

"Well, I'm their biological mother. Is it wrong to know?", she whined.

"Did you knock your head or something? You must have forgotten what happened at the court 2 years ago.", I replied again with a calm tone.

She chuckled, "Oh I did not forget. But, I just missed them, you know."

"You 'missed' them? How in the world that word came from you?", I sarcastically replied to her statement.

"Seriously, Jellal, please. You have to believe me.", she begged to me.

"No, I don't have to. But what you have to believe now, is that they are having a new mother which is already caring more than you ever give to them.", I told her.

"Ah, so you're already made a move towards someone. Who is it?",

"It just happened. And you don't need to know."

"It just happened?", she paused, "oh, it can't be! It must be your first love at high school, isn't it? Erza Scarlet?"

"I told you, you don't need to know."

"Did I hit bullseye?"

I grabbed another glass and I cleaned it.

"Well, if it's true, good for you.", she stood up from her seat. "But you better be careful with her. She's a wolf in a sheep clothing. Don't say you have not been warned."

She left the bill on the counter but I was stuck at her warning. No, I trust Erza so much. I know she is a good person.

Few hours of serving at night bar has passed and it was closing time. I helped the other guys cleaning the place and I went back together with dad.

"Great work today, Jellal-kun! I really appreciate the help, until this late.", dad was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, dad. I'm just glad I can help. Feel free to call me if you need any help. Or, maybe I will just come to your bar if I'm not busy."

"You'll be always welcomed. Thank you, son. I mean it."

We exchanged smiles but then I was being reminded of Minerva's sudden appearance at the bar.

"Can I ask you something, dad?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you…know a customer named Minerva Orland?"

Dad's flinching all of the sudden surprised me. It's a little flinch but I still noticed. His eyes were also a little bit wide when I called her name. Did he know her? Or was she just a regular?

"Oh, her. She's just a regular. Why do you ask? She came by?"

"Yes, she did. Well, it's no big deal. I'm just asking whether you know her or not. Thanks for answering."

Dad remained quiet that time after I mentioned Minerva. Maybe I'm just overthinking things, but did he know Minerva more than just a regular? Maybe he knew who Minerva really was. I decided that night to not dwell on that topic with dad anymore. I soon left dad when we arrived back at his home. We said our goodbyes and then I went back home.

As usual, when I was back at home, the mansion was already quiet. Everyone already went asleep. Of course, it's literally 3 in the morning, according to my watch. So, I just made my way to my room and impulsively dropped my body to my ever comfy bed. I just wanted to get rid of so many thoughts that happened that day.

The next morning

I didn't have to go to my office. So, I woke up late which was at 11. The curtains had already opened and the sunlight had a part to wake me up that morning. I immediately lifted my body up from my bed and went to take a shower. Ah, a cold shower, the one that will always wake me up from the drowsiness. I just put some casual clothes, a white v-neck shirt and a dark blue jeans.

"I hope that Corrine left some food from breakfast.", I made my way to the kitchen and saw Corrine at the kitchen washing some dishes. "Good morning, Jellal-sama. I heard that you got home at 3 in the morning. I'm sorry for the rudeness, but where were you?", Corrine asked me as she was serving the breakfast for me. "I was helping Erza's father at his bar. Just a part-time as a bartender.", Corrine looked at me as she was realizing something. "So that's why Miss Erza came today to take the kids and also to give these expensive wines that she told they are being sold at her father's bar."

Expensive wines? Really? "Can I take a look for those wines, please?". "As you wish, sir.", Corrine bowed and then turned back to the kitchen went to the wine's rack which was stored there as well. She returned with 2 truly the most expensive wines all over the world, both in Corrine's grips. I was jaw dropped just glancing the labels of each bottle. "W-Wow. These are too much for just a thanks for doing a part time.", I stuttered. "I believe they are, sir. I suggest this is the measure of the affection that your father-in-law gives to you. And I believe, he's really happy to know someone like you.", Corrine told me. Then, I believe, I made his beloved daughter the happiest girl in the world. I guess we're kind of even now.

"Anyway, did Erza told you she's going to teach today?", I asked her because I had a sudden urge to meet Erza. "No, she's not going to teach at Aiden-sama and Ava-sama's school. She said that she just wanted to take them to school.", then maybe Erza's at her campus. "Alright, then. Thanks. I'll be off as soon as I finished with breakfast.", I ate my breakfast as quickly as possible and I went to Magnolia University.

When I arrived there, I noticed the festivities were being put from the entrance until the inside of the university's complex. I guessed the annual festival that Erza told me about was coming to a close. Well, the only disguise that I put was a sunglasses. I thought that only would put me in no danger of exposure. I made my way first to the law faculty, where Erza's studying. I checked the entire building but no sign of her.

My second guess was to look at the great building hall near the center of the university. It's a one big hall and a big concert event will definitely sufficient. I went in and students were decorating the hall. And gladly, I spotted Erza there helping Lucy and Juvia at decorating. I sneakily walked to her and caught her within my embrace, "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I will give it back."

Erza snorted, "So you have the balls now to show yourself out in the public?" That got me. "At least I still have the shade with me. Is that okay?", I reasoned with her. "Shade or no shade, I'm fine with it.", Erza pulled me and our lips touched for just a tender kiss. And then, I heard a girl clearing her throat and another one was chuckling. "Please take your PDA-ing outside.", our kiss stopped and then I looked at Lucy who was the one who cleared her throat. "PDA?", I asked her to some term I really didn't know about. "Public display affection.", Erza answered me and I mouther an 'O' to her. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your work here.", I smiled at Lucy and she laughed at me. "Just kidding, Jellal. We're totally fine with it.", Lucy winked at me. "Anyway, can I borrow Erza for a while? It won't take long.", I asked them. "Take her. We're almost done with our work and it will be fine if it without Erza's help. Just take your time. I guess you guys have so many to talk about, since you're soon to be wedded!", Lucy's cheering was almost loud and both Erza and I simultaneously shushed Lucy. "Whoops, sorry! I'm blabbering too much. C'mon Juvia, let's finish this quick and get some lunch!", Juvia nodded and then I waved back at her as she waved at me.

I took Erza with me to the park outside of the hall. We sat there on the bench nearby and I looked around us which was full of festivities. "So, what do you want to talk about?", Erza started the conversation. "Well, actually I just wanted to see how you're doing, since I'm free from work this day. But, this morning, I received some unexpected gifts from you.", I told her.

"The wines?", Erza stated, "You don't like them?"

"No, no. I really like them. It's just I was shocked at how expensive and rare they are. It's too much for me. I was just helping your father, I mean, dad, at the bar. It's not much."

"Dad's just like that. He's just…it's his hobby to give. And for you, who is already on his special persons list, it's no surprise that he gives you those. Well, what I'm trying to say is, you don't need to worry about it. Dad has a lot of that in store. So, don't even bother to pay back, because he's just returning a favor. If, you know what I mean."

"I understand that.", I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, "So, you'll be performing, right? In this festival.", I started another topic. "Oh, about that. Well, it got canceled."

"What? It got canceled? Why? How come? I was expecting to see you up there.", I just throwing her questions that just popped up inside my head.

"Whoa, slow down. It just that each of us have something important to attend to at our faculties, regarding our last semester here. So, we don't have a choice but to turn it down."

"But that was your chance for your very last performance, right? How about the fans? You also had put a voting about the performances to those fans."

"Yeah, it was. And as expected, they really are disappointed, but at the same time, they understand that at this time of the year, we should just help support the festival not joining in."

"Then, I suppose you're soon to have your thesis done and preparing for the presentation, right?"

"Yeah, it will be done soon. Just for a brief correction, then it's done. Well, I kind of envy Lucy and Juvia because they only need to present their final assignment. No thesis, no thesis defense. I may not look like it but deeply I can be very nervous and scared of failing."

I held her shoulder with my both hands. I know she's a great person. She can succeed anything with her both hands. "No, you can do it. I believe you can. I'll come with you to your thesis defense to support you. Remember that I'll always here with you."

I could see Erza's a little bit tearing up. So, I just embraced her and caressed her silky scarlet hair, which I really liked. "Thank you. I'm so glad I met you.". I pulled back from the hug and I looked at her while raising one eyebrow. "Don't say that. It's like we are dying. And we are not even married yet!"

"And we are going to exchange rings in few days.". That's right, we were going to exchange rings in few days. I was so excited yet nervous. I was going to open a new chapter of life with my beloved, Erza Scarlet. It's like, a dream come true. "Yeah. I really can't wait for that to happen."

Erza held my right hand and caressing my palm, I knew she enjoyed every time I accompanied her. And then, something disturbed us when a buzz came from Erza's pants' pocket. Erza put out her phone and I saw a little frown formed on her face. "I really hate to interrupt our time together, but I should go. Lucy called me for help again, which I guess that she screwed up again.", I chuckled seeing her tired expression but I also hated it when she had to leave, because we only met just for few minutes. Well, to us.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know where to go after this. My schedule is unexpectedly free for only today, and I woke up this morning hoping that I can spend a day with you, but you're completely busy for today. I guess I'm in no luck about time.". I looked at Erza and she just smiled at me but her smile was wider. "Then, can you wait until lunch? It'll be over before that and we will be eating with the gang. And after that we can go take the kids, or…", Erza leaned closer to me and our faces were so close and I was eye-widened, "we can bump something in between those to make time for ourselves." I let out a small sighed and I also smiled widely.

"You'll see me here again before lunch."

"Okay.", Erza gave me a peck on my lips. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon."

"I, Jellal Fernandes, take you, Erza Scarlet, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to treasure you, to honor you, to be at your side whether in joy and sorrow, in the good times, and in the bad times, to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of our life together."

"I, Erza Scarlet, take you, Jellal Fernandes, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to treasure you, to honor you, to be a your side…whether in joy and sorrow, in the good times, and in the bad times, to love and cherish you always, I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of our life together."

We were looking at each other. Erza had her eyes teary and I had mine too. Aiden came to the altar as a ring bearer and presented the rings. I took a ring and placed it on Erza first. Then, Erza took another ring and put it on me. The priest looked at each us and then nodded. "If anyone objects to the marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Our grip to each other was getting a little bit strong. I just rubbed my thumbs on her hands to calm her down. As expected, no one objected to our marriage.

"With the power invested in me by the state of Magnolia, I now pronounce you husband and wife.", the priest looked at me and smiled, "You may now kiss the bride.", I really couldn't wait for that moment to happen. So I just pulled her quickly to me and started kissing her. I knew she was a little bit surprised but she enjoyed it. And her warm tears were falling down to my cheeks but I didn't bother. We got some claps and shouts and whistles from our guests.

"I'm hungry.", that's the first line Erza said to me when she's my wife and how funny it was when I realized thar.

"Then, let's go eat. I'm hungry too.", it's kind of convenient that our wedding reception was held in the same place as our wedding ceremony. We met with our friends and families, saying their congratulations to us. We also took photos together.

"C'mon, Erza and the gang! Bundle up!", Ultear said while holding a camera. Erza and I, together with Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia, we took a picture together in front of the altar.

"One more, one more!", Lucy shouted to Ultear.

"Okay. Ready? 3, 2, 1!", and the camera flashed but both Erza and I knew that our friends posed really weird because we were standing in a very awkward position.

"Me too, me too! I want a picture.", I saw Aiden came running to me followed by Ava from behind. "Alright, big guy.", I heaved as I lifted Aiden and carried him. Seeing Erza was in a tight dress, I thought I should also carry Ava. So, I bent down again and heaved as I carried Ava with my left hand. "Holy, you guys got heavier.", they really gained weight over past few weeks.

"Wait, where's Gramps?", Aiden asked me. It was a family picture, so missing him doesn't count as a family picture.

"I'll look for him.", but when Erza was about to walk, someone tapped us from behind. "You're looking for me?", we were flinched and when we turned around, dad was already with us. "Yeah! Come on, Gramps! We should take a picture!", Aiden told him. "Should I go to the side? Or-", but Erza cut it, "You stay in the middle, dad. It's okay."

"Ready? 3, 2, 1!", the camera flashed again. I put both Aiden and Ava down, and I thought to myself that maybe I should've just put them down in the beginning. But, Aiden did stretch his arms to me and so did Ava. So, no worries. "You go first with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu to find some food, okay?"

"Okay.", Aiden smiled widely showing his premature teeth and then he went off with Ava to find Lucy and Natsu.

"Dad, come on, don't cry.", I heard Erza comforting dad so I turned to them.

"No, I cannot not cry! You are my baby, but look at you! Already in a wedding dress, already married with someone you truly love, I'm just glad things go well for you, sweetheart. If only your mother i still with us.", Erza pulled dad closer to her and hugged him. "If only mom still with us. She wouldn't stop crying hysterically seeing me like this. She's really excited to see me getting married, but she left so soon.", Erza told dad in a soft voice.

"I know. She was really expecting this. She wanted to watch this moment with her own eyes. Oh, Erza.", dad wiped his tears and pulled back from the hug. Then he turned at me with a swollen eyes. "Jellal, my boy. Thank you so much for accepting Erza with your whole heart. Just keep your promise from the ceremony earlier and I will be the happiest man alive.", I smiled at him and nodded, "Don't worry, dad. As long as she's with me, your daughter will always be in my perfect care."

"That's relieving to hear. Thank you, son.", we both hugged each other after that and I just felt glad that this happened. Glad, happy, grateful. I hoped things will be alright between us.

* * *

 _"_ _So, after all of the affection that I gave to you, it was nothing?"_

 _"_ _Maybe. Maybe not."_

 _This is cannot be her. Or is it her? Then, I'm not the only person who is hiding after all._

* * *

 **A/N : Whee~ So how was it? I haven't been writing for quite long and I kind of stuck at some point. I hope I don't get a writer block. Thanks for reading guys and PLEASE leave a review for me after you reading this. So I can get my motivation up for writing. Feel free to give suggestions too! And leave a fave or follow or both if you want to and those also make my get motivated too. Sorry for any grammatical errors there! Hehehe I hope to see you guys at the next chapter really soon!**

 **P.S. : If you are interested to see my other story that I told you about, it's named The Fallen Goddess. Feel free to read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Secretly Aphrodisiac

 **A/N : HELLO! Oh my God, it's been 6 months or more, I guess, I kind of left this story for a really while! I'm really sorry for not telling you of this. I didn't expect that I would be that busy! College is a haywire right now. My GPA is so-so. I was sad because of it, but kind of expected it because I had some troubles with some of my classes that hamper me to get good scores. Well, the trouble mostly came from the teachers, because I mostly got the worst ones. LOL! But, I recently just filled my classes for the next semester and it was a mess. I was clearly on a war with other students to get the classes with the best teachers. Alas, I still won and I mostly have classes with the best teachers there. So, the definition for the best teacher is a teacher that can teach really good and understandable, and he/she is nice or reasonable with the students and able to give an A easily. (Probably not a best definition, but you'll get what I mean XD)**

 **And, I had some work to do beside studying because I joined organizations in my college. Like, everyday it didn't stop piling, even on my holidays they still asked me to work on some things. Unbelievable. But I finally free of it, for now, so I decided to do my personal stuffs. Like this! How I miss writing fanfiction! So glad to be back!**

 **Also, I want to say thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows for this story. Even there are some PM's sent to me asking me about this story. Well, I didn't think it will go really well, but you guys actually shows some interests. I'm really glad for that.**

 **It took a quite while to write this but I hope is worth it! And I changed the rating to M because of the lemon thingy and some words that, you know. HAHA! Enjoy and happy reading!**

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters!**

 **Jellal's POV**

Few days after our marriage, I have planned our honeymoon and that day, we were getting ready and putting our luggage on my car. The kids insisted to join us, I actually didn't want them to come with us because, you know, I really wanted to spend my privacy with Erza, alone, without being interrupted, no second thought of doing it, just a complete freedom. But, I also couldn't resist the kids. Their persuasions got me and Erza too. So, here we were, Erza and I on the front seat and the kids on the back.

We went to the private beach that I bought for myself, with a 2 story beach house. I've told Alfred to tell the keeper there to prepare for our stay. I hadn't visited that place for years after I bought it because I was so busy with work. This was my third time visiting there, but this was the first for the kids and, of course, Erza. I was using my chrome black convertible car, so we could feel the breezing summer wind.

Few hours later

"Are we there yet?", for the umpteenth time Ava asked me.

"Almost there, sweetheart.", I replied while looking at her through the rear mirror.

We went through the beach, passing so many palm trees, feeling the beach's breeze into our skins, it's a refreshed feeling for me. Several minutes later, I noticed a glimpse of my beach house and I said to them that we're here. After I parked my car, the kids immediately got out from the car and ran straight to the shoreline. I sighed as I watched them, but I just laughed it off.

"I'll give them some sunscreen.", Erza told me and then she caught up with the kids. I went to the back of my car and got our luggage into the house. I unlocked the door and opened it to find my house was clean, as expected. Everything worked in order, so 3 days of our honeymoon were sufficed. Yeah, 3 days. Aiden and Ava were still with us and we couldn't leave them alone for long. Dad also said that he will busy with the restaurant, so there's no way that he will spend enough time at home and taking care of the kids.

I did the unpacking because I thought Erza might be busy catching up with the kids getting fired up like that. So, I unpacked mine and I thought Erza permits me for unpacking her things, because we already lived on the same roof. I didn't know what to call this, opportune chance. Looking at her undies and held it, already put me in some thoughts of Erza actually wearing it. Forgive me for my perverted thought, I can't help for the desire to sex for so long.

Speaking of sex, when was the last time I did it? Well, with Erza, it's just touching and kissing, nothing far from those. If I ever have to rewind time when I was with Minerva, well, we had it, few times, but nothing memorable. My memories of her were already tainted with bad things and I already erased any good times I had with her. Even if I have to think harder about it, there's just… none.

I decided that I wanted to join the fun, so I paced myself to the beach and play with them. When I was outside, Erza already settled down with the kids. They were making sand castles, I presumed, with few buckets filled with sands around them.

"You guys haven't play with the water yet?", I interrupted them and the three of them turned to me and smiled so brightly.

"No, because we're waiting for you.", Aiden replied. "And now you're here, let's play!", Aiden pulled my hand and dragged me to the water and so did Ava to Erza. Aiden started to splash water to Erza and I with help from Ava. I gave them back with a big splash and they ran away from me until the two of them jumped on me and pulled me down into the water. I was pretending to scream for help and slowly sank into the water.

"Hey, you guys, do you really want your father to ran out of breath?", Erza splashed water to both of them until they loosen their grip from me. And we continued to play along until the sun was starting to go down.

Aiden fell into the shallow water and sighed, "I'm tired."

"You pretty much wasted all of your energy playing with the water. Go take a shower, kids. I'll prepare some dinner.", a huge "yes" came from Aiden and Ava and they ran to the house. I was still laying myself on the shoreline, comforted by the water washing my back. "And you, mister, go clean yourself up or… are you ready for an extra round?", I heard Erza's voice really close to me and I flicked my eyes open. I smiled at her, looking at her beautiful face basking from the sunlight. "Well, I'm really tired. But I'm game for an extra round.", I smirked at her and I pulled her quickly towards me. Erza was on top of me and I pulled her head for a kiss. Erza's taste was really sweet, a strawberry mint. I was getting more aroused when Erza slid her hands on my body. Until she reached my member, I flinched.

I groaned from her touch and my pants felt so tight I just wanted to let it out. "Sorry,", Erza grinned at me, "it must be painful down there." Erza became so sly and I actually loved her so much when she was like that. "W-Well, you ought to be careful 'cause the kids might watchin'." I was being taken away by lust and my pronounciation was a slight messy and rushed. "Don't worry, they're not watching. I assure you." Erza stood up and pulled my hand as she brought me towards the water. We swam together until we reached to the point where half of our body was covered by the water. We stopped and Erza stared at me, "You want to release that, right?" Yeah, I really wanted to. And the next move caught my surprise as Erza undressed her self. I was panicked and unsure of her action. My thought was 'Are we going to have sex here? Right here? Right now? In the water?" And Erza made it much more clearer as she jumped into me, and put her legs on my waist. She started to kiss me with passion and I accepted her kiss and went along with it. Her smooth ass was rubbing on my member and it's growing really hard. I couldn't help it but to undress my trunks. I felt Erza lips grinning at me and she continued kissing me deeper. Erza was rubbing again against my member and I groaned because the pleasure was so damn good.

"C-Can I…enter y-you?" I asked her while still in pain because of the erection. "Sure. I want to let you in and feel the inside of me." Erza's voice was also full of lust and her face yelled at me to take her v-card already. "Y-You sure?" Erza nodded quickly and I took one hand to my member and slowly made my member went inside Erza. Erza was writhing in pain for a bit, but then she only smiled at me. "D-Don't worry about m-me. I'll be fine. " I looked at her and responded to her, "Tell me or hit me or something if I'm starting to hurt you." We started kissing again and Erza's also moving her body up and down slowly. It was so good, and it was so tight. We both groaned in pain and pleasure. We didn't even care if anyone looking at us. My thought only that Erza and I are the only people in the world. The sensation was getting more and more great and Erza's nails were digging my neck. "E-Erza, I wanna come!" I screamed at her, "Me too!" We both had reached the peak and we were ready to release. I released inside of her as I groaned really hard and Erza screamed at me. And when it's over, Erza put her head on my shoulder and her breathe was sizzling on my skin. I let my member out of her and then I started to kiss her again, on her skin. "T-That was spectacular. You're so strong, Jellal. I can't believe you're still able to hold me after we just done that." I chuckled at her statement "I will be strong enough for you, Erza.", I said in a whisper. "Thanks, love. I hope you will always stay that way." Erza's voice had a sign of happiness, but then I felt something that it may hold another sign.

After we're holding one each other for a little while more, I realized that the kids might be waiting for us. I was really forgot about them for a while because of our fantasy time. "We might want to clean up now. The kids might be already waiting for us." I told her. "Yeah, let's get back to reality for now." Erza laughed and then let her legs off of my waist. She started to look for her swimsuit but it seemed that they are already brought away by the waves. "Damn it. That was my favorite swimsuit and I just lost it. I might have to swim so far away just to get that." Erza grumbled on her own. I did nothing to her but to laugh, I patted her head and said, "I'll get you another one. Or I can have someone to make it for you." Erza suddenly turned to me and her eyes definitely were glowing. "Really?" I nodded at her and she was jumping on her feet a little. I quickly put on my trunks again and went out first to grab a towel for Erza. After that, we went inside quickly and took a shower together because of the limited bathrooms and we didn't want to use the kids' bathroom.

Erza quickly went downstairs after she's done drying herself and made dinner. Several minutes later, after I'm done drying myself, I checked my phone. It was a text message from Ultear from few hours ago when I looked at it. It said:

" _Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, sir. But, for an unknown reason, Lord Frederick wants to advance the date for the announcement of the airship you designed. Therefore, the ceremony is being advanced to this night, at 7 PM, on the same location as your invitation, sir. I'm sorry for the sudden news, sir, but apparently, I just got this news few moments ago. Thank you. –Ultear Milkovich_ "

I looked at the time and it was almost 6. I got an hour to prepare. "Fucking great. That Frederick just wanted to show off of course. Like seriously, I only care about the damn airship until I get my hands off of it. What I'm going to say to Erza?" I sighed. I put my phone away and went downstairs to have a little talk with Erza. I thought I just could be honest with her. And apologized as many times as I could.

"Jellal! Honey! Could you please give me a hand?!" Erza was yelling downstairs and I hurriedly made my way to her. And when I observed at the situation, Erza was chasing Aiden and Ava to get them on their seats. "Aiden! Ava! It's dinner and you should stop running around and eat your food or your food will get cold!" The kids didn't listen, and they were still running around the table. I sighed at the view, but it amused me at same time because she had to learn how handful they were. I quickly made my step forward and blocked their way, causing themselves to bumped into me and fell to the ground. When they looked up, their faces turned into fear as I glared at them. "What have we caught here? A pair of troublemakers, yes?" I crouched to their levels and flicked their foreheads. "Ow!" I carried them afterwards on my shoulder and put them on their seats. "Be a good child and don't trouble your mother next time, okay?" I said as I patted their heads. A small nod and a confirming hum was their response. I set their napkins before they ate and looked at them, "I'm sorry for flicking you and scolding you. You know that-", I was stopped when the children continued the exact words that I wanted to say, "-I love you and I only want the best for you." The children mimicked my voice but it was a fail actually, so it's kinda funny. "Right. Now, go eat." I ruffled their heads and went to Erza who actually had been watching me.

"That's really sweet to watch." Erza told me, "So, I guess I better leave disciplining to you." "No, no. You better not leave me alone with this. They are too handful for me." Erza laughed at me when I was slightly panicking. "I'm joking. I just have to learn it from you. I'm still the new mother here." Yeah, we just started our new life together and probably that was our first problem. "But nothing you can't handle. You're still a great woman, Erza." I was actually nervous to tell them about the sudden news and after I cleared my throat, I started to tell her about it. "So, listen, Erza. I'm really sorry about this, but there's this sudden news I got from Ultear earlier that I must attend some kind of celebration or ceremony, I don't know. It's about this new airship I created and it's a personal request from the royal family. And being a show-off the Prince is, he just want to celebrate and tell the whole kingdom about it. I'm really sorry about this, I honestly told him that he doesn't need me to come to the celebration because I couldn't care less about it after I got my hands off of it. But he was so pushy and, yeah. So, I'm so sorry, Erza, I kind of ruined our honeymoon and I know we're here for only a short time. I promise I will get something for you in return, anything you want." Erza was taken aback after my explanation, but then after that she was just smiling to me and grabbed my hands then caressing them. "I know that probably this could've happened. Knowing you and how busy you are with everything with your company. And you don't have to apologize too many times. I'll understand as long as you tell me. I'm here for you too. So, you don't have to worry about me, okay?" Erza leaned forward and gave me peck on my lips. I was so astonished seeing her reactions, but I just felt so happy in the end because she's the one who's willing to understand me and to stay by my side. "And don't ever think about giving me something in return because of this. As long as you love me for the rest of your life and keep your promise you made at our wedding, I'll be the happiest woman in the world." That's it. She's unbelievable. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I just pulled her to me and squeezed her. That moment I thought I would never let go of her. She's too precious for me to even let go.

Erza also asked me if I wanted her to accompany me. Erza and I then were worried about the kids and who will watch them while we're going. But, I decided that we're not going to plan to stay along for too long. We planned to bail the celebration as soon as I have nothing that requires my attention. So, I decided to bring the kids along. After we finished dinner, we prepared ourselves for the event. Like seriously, we didn't bring anything that would look really charming for us to such a formal event. We tried our best. And then, we went straight to venue that's not far away from our honeymoon place, but we came fashionably late of course, to avoid those speeches probably. We're finally reached there and it's actually extravagant because the royal family held it. And at the centre of the venue, I could see my creation was looking stellar and gallant and catching all of the people attention. It was not like any other airships that were ever made before. This airship that I called "Azure Chevalier" was armed with powerful armaments on the sides, the body was not that large, it measures around 80-arge from stem to stern. It was also structured so it can fly fast and still controllable at full speed. I used a very rare material to make the body armor, so it had a very good defense. Power, speed, defense are the most factors I wanted to emphasize and I sacrificed the capacity because I thought it was only going to be used by the royal family only.

We looked at the airship for a moment and then Aiden and Ava decided to take a closer look. They were astonished by the looks. "That, was your invention?" Erza was awed by my creation but I just shrugged. "Yeah. That is. You like it?" I asked her, looking at her speechless face. "It was magnificent. Is this like your biggest project you ever done?" I chuckled at that. "I wanted to add 'the most troublesome' to there." Erza was laughing and followed by me. "How come?" Maybe vent it to Erza would lift this huge weight on me because of this project, so I thought. "Lord Frederick requested a personal airship for the royal family and he wanted it to be the best than any other airships ever made. And this request came to me, like 6 months ago. Yeah. Six damned months. My workers and I were so exhausted to complete this fricking project. It took our time a lot, especially on the workers, and they need to be more diligent than before despite they are professionals. This project is probably the biggest reason that I could not have enough rest. I have to make regular reports about it to him and he was so demandful. I don't even know what the heck is he going to do with that thing. But, I decided to not care. I really just wanted to take my hands off of that. Yeah, it's a huge achievement but the work behind it was so vexing."

I let out a huge sigh and Erza rubbed my back to calm me down. "But a good work is a good work. Anyway, is the royal family color is red? I think it would be better if the body should be painted red." "What? No way! I would never turn that thing to red. It's my own invention, he didn't even helped me giving the ideas about the airship, so I didn't even care and I still don't if he didn't like the blue color." Erza chuckled at my reaction and she hugged my right arm. "Well, I could not blame you for that." Our conversation soon was interrupted as I suspected few people noticed me and they would probably approached me to have a little chat. "Honey, I hate to interrupt our time together, but can you just go with the kids for a while? I would not suggest you to have a chat with those people. You know, they and their big mouths." Erza soon understood that those people can produce gossips and rumors like crazy in the society, so she quietly sneaked away and caught up with kids.

Several moments later after those people had finally let me go, Lord Frederick decided to come to me and have a little talk. "Ah, Jellal! My favorite colleague. I thought you didn't come. I'm really sorry for advancing the celebration and I know you're a very busy man. I really appreciate it that you come." Sure, bragster. "It's alright, my Lord. Still, I promised you that I would come. Although, I do indeed quite busy right now, bonding with my family. We're on this trip together and staying in one of my own private houses. I must take them somewhere else, right? So they will not get bored at the mansion." I faked a laugh and he followed. "Right. Tough job being a single parent. Or are you still a single parent? I heard that you're recently married." Oh God, where did he heard that? Well, so much for his cunningness. He could have any information on his hands. "Yes, you're right, my Lord. I just recently married again to this wonderful woman called Erza Scarlet. And I'm enjoying nothing but bliss since she promised to be a part of my life."

"Ah, that is so wonderful, Jellal! I see that you're reflecting light on your face recently. Now I see the reason why! I hope the best for you to and-" our conversation was interrupted when all of us was surprised by the sudden power failure. The place was becoming dark but it was not pitch black. I heard screams everywhere and first thing on my mind was to find Erza, Aiden, and Ava. I screamed their names several times while I was searching for them. But, all of a sudden, I felt a tug from my blazer. I turned around to see Aiden and Ava looking scared, but Ava was already crying. I crouched to them so I could hug them and calm them. As I was doing that, I asked where Erza was and they didn't know because they already lost sight of her a few moments before the power failure. Moments later, the power was back on but the sight I saw was crazy. There were some people, unknown as they were masked, and they were armored with guns.

"NOBODY MOVES AND NO ONE DIES!"

Damn. The situation was really threatening and I kept calming my kids. "Stay calm, sweethearts. You're strong. Don't do anything and if I told you to do something, you do it, okay?" I received nods from the two of them. I was wondering why the heck these intruders could come pass the guards. But their numbers were not that many. They circled the airship but guns still pointed at us. I could take them down, but the chance of someone getting shot was still high, so I couldn't take the risk. I needed some backup. Fuck.

 **A/N : I'm sorry for leaving it there but it will soon be resolved in the next chapter. And by the way, this story will end soon in few chapters, I think. I did plan this story to come only in 20-ish chapters. And I'M SORRY FOR THE LEMON THINGY! I KNOW I'M STILL NEW AT WRITING THAT AND I'M SORRY IF IT'S AWKWARD! Please leave a review, and if you haven't favorite or follow this story, you can click it there, not far from here. A constructive supporting reviews are the most appreciated, it includes critiques. But no bashing!**

 **For the next update, I'm not sure if I will be update as fast as possible. Since I'm really busy with things but I still want this to go on until the end. So stay tuned! Bye-bye for now! Love you!**

 **P.S. The Fallen Goddess will be updated soon enough after this is updated!**


End file.
